True Friendship
by SIB
Summary: [Added an epilogue] "Come with me..." Warning : shounen ai (mostly TxF, OxK), some spoilers too.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : All charas here belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. Do not sue me.

Warning : A little confusing about the timeline. Anyway, it's shounen ai (Tezuka/Fuji and maybe some other pairings). Do not read if it offends you!

Author : SIB

True Friendship

Chapter 1 : Growing Affection

"...ka..."

"Tezuka..."

"Tezuka!"

"TEZUKA!!!"

Seigaku's tennis' captain startled hearing his name was shouted right before his earlobe. He frowned to his vice president, Oishi Shuichirou.

"What, Oishi? You didn't have to shout in front of my ear."

"Yeah, I will do that if I don't want you to response," Oishi answered grimly. "I've been yelling your name at least for the last five minutes!"

Tezuka chose not to reply while Oishi stroke himself down in front of the captain. He propped his chin up and looked at Tezuka intensely.

"So what is it?"

"What?"

"Come on, you've been acting strange lately."

Once more the captain shut his mouth but not diverted his gaze from his inquiring member. Oishi sighed and leaned back to the desk.

"Hhh... Everybody can see it, you know. And I have been your friend for five years!"

No one speak for a moment. When Oishi thought it was the time for him to give up, Tezuka broke the silence. "What is different about me?"

"I think, you are more quiet than usual and...well, just different."

"I AM quiet."

"Of course you are..." Oishi stopped when Tezuka sent him a death glare. "I mean, I know that. You are a very secretive taciturn person and only Kami-sama knows what will happen if you're becoming more more quiet! And you know, Tezuka, now I know because you're acting that exact same way for almost a week! Are you expecting us, especially me, your vice-captain not noticing that you are completely out of charactering!?"

Everything around them was silence when Oishi realized that he was already standing up and all of the students in their class were staring at them with curious look on their faces.

"Can we talk about this more silently?" He wondered how a voice could be so calm but also threatening in the same time.

"Sure. Gomen ne, Tezuka," The vice-president sat back when Tezuka cast a glance around. Suddenly, the noises were up again.

Oishi let a smile slipped when he saw how the captain used his charms. "Hai, back to the topic."

"You're the one to talk."

Oishi sighed in defeat. "Tezuka, I just want to know what makes you change. You seem..." A sly grin spread upon his face, "...brooding over someone."

Icy cold glances pierced him promptly, "I am not."

"Maybe not," The mischievous smile was still around and the only thing Tezuka wanted at the moment was ripping that expression out of his friend's face. "But maybe you are just not aware, captain. You know how dense you can be about this sort of thing."

The perfect guy was trying to hold his anger which astonishingly mixed with lots of anxiety. "I am not, Oishi." He knows.

"It's fine," The other guy knew victory was at his side. "But let me tell you something. Do NOT just sit down and wait. There are many others want him too!" He stood up and fled out from the room.

"OISHI!!" Tezuka yelled while a blush appeared on his usually stern face. 

* * *

Oishi ran along the hall and laughing hard. Teasing Tezuka was never be easy but his friend's expression worth it. 

"How is it?" His best friend, Kikumaru Eiji, stood impatiently, waiting for him.

"A little bit hard, you know him. But..." Oishi brought his mouth right in front of Kikumaru's ear and tried not to shout out of excitement, "...he blushed."

"HE WHAT!?" His partner looked at him with shock and disbelief. "He can't do that!"

"Well, as long as my eyes were normal, he really did that," The vice-president replied in a satisfied tone.

"You mean you are trying to convince me that our beloved but cool-blooded captain was actually blushing!? Does that make sense?"

"If I hadn't seen it by myself I would say that I had a fever, drunk, or anything else. But believe me, Eiji! He did that!"

"So we did it!" Kikumaru hugged his best friend instantly, "our suspicion is approved! What'll we do next?"

"I thought you had a plan!"

"That is my plan!"

"I'm the one who running it!"

"So we don't have anymore plan?"

"Umm...no."

"I have this one, so now it's your turn!"

"You are the one who started, so finish it!"

"That's unfair!"

"Nothing fair in life, my friend."

"You're a cheater!"

"Fine, fine! But you'll have to help!"

"OK, let's think! We can't abandon those two after we're involved this deep! Beside," he snickered evilly, "Tezuka will go after you because of what you had said!"

"Oh great. I have no idea and now I'm hunted by one of the scariest human on earth." Suddenly, Oishi started laughing again when a picture of his blushing captain across his mind. "I should video taped that moment!"

"By the way, Eiji," Oishi looked up at his friend. "Do you think it's wise for us to meddle with their affairs like this?"

"Something's wrong with that?" Kikumaru gave him a confused look.

"I mean, this problem is up to them, right? They will decide it on their own and maybe we shouldn't play this matchmaker game."

Kikumaru sighed slowly and looked through the window, "Maybe, but all I want to do is to help them. Is it that annoying?"

His partner smiled reassuringly, "I think they will make a good couple."

"Yup, but they don't know that. Look," He pointed at two figures who were playing at the tennis court. 

"You know, if we let them alone, no one will ever make the first move." Oishi was eyeing his friends down there. "You're right. We should help them."

"That is my friend!" Kikumaru shouted happily. "Come on! Let's get down there before he arrives and has any excuses to kill you!"

Oishi smiled warmly at his friend's excited behaviour. _Friendship is not just making friends but also helping them_, he thought with Kikumaru's arm hung over his shoulder. _I should know that._

* * *

_He can't be right. No way he can't be right... No, no, no, and no..._

Tezuka Kunimitsu had worn the Seigaku's tennis' uniform and now was walking to the court. Lots of girls gave him adoring glances but his face remained stoic. Not a sign of his inner turmoil.

He remembered perfectly when the weird feeling started. That time when they lost to Fudoumine, Fuji and Kawamura for exact. It was a match of honor and they didn't loose in shame. But it wasn't the problem at all...

The same person he had been dealing with, the same face he had looked into for almost three years, was totally different that moment, no smile on his usually cheerful countenance. Tezuka recalled how the blue orbs widened in shock when his partner took the flat shot, how they hardened when the slender guy held Kawamura's wrist.

It was the first time he ever saw his friend so serious. He didn't know when actually the habit began, but seeing Fuji's azure eyes pleased him somehow. Still, he had no single hint how they could affect him like this now. For the feeling wasn't glad but anger at the moment, he didn't know why until today, his own vice-president threw the answer right in front of his nose.

No, maybe it was an explanation, but not the right one. It was ridiculous and no way he could feel that to the guy who had played with him all the time! 

So what was it then? Surely just anxiety towards a precious team mate. The idea that it was jealousy almost drove him mad. _No way._

'Let me tell you something, child, I've never like you from the first time...'

A girl's laughter filled his mind. Whatever he did, the ominous sound wouldn't go away.

'How foolish you are, my Kunimitsu-kun...'

* * *

"A great move, Taka-san!"

Fuji Shuusuke applauded his opponent after the shot landed hard right on the baseline. They were in a usual practice, regardless of the hot summer sun. 

"Ne Fujiko-chan! In fact you could take it! Come on! Let's play a fair game!!"

Fuji smiled unobtrusively, "Really I can't, Taka-san. But I'll try harder now!"

"Lucky, he hasn't come!" Kikumaru appeared at the entrance. He glanced around, looking for the captain while Oishi turned up behind of him. "Hey guys! Don't mind for a double?"

"No, come in!"

Kikumaru took his place beside Kawamura and Oishi paired with Fuji. "We'll beat them all, Taka-san!"

"Don't worry, Eiji! I already can feel the fire burning!! We will get the VICTORY!!!"

"Not so easy, guys! Don't you dare to underestimate us!" Oishi responded with a high enthusiasm. "This is our match, right Fuji?"

"If you saw the shot he gave me, you would be careful, Oishi," his partner reminded him, still with the ever smiling face. "It was awesome!"

"The truth is right here! I'll serve!"

* * *

Outside the field, two other boys were quarrelling, both physically and orally. 

"Momo-senpai! We still have thirty minutes before the practice begin!"

Momoshiro Takeshi glared at his kouhei. "Can you act not so arrogantly? You're a freshman and take the most little practice I've ever seen for a regular!"

"Are you bothered by the fact that I'm a freshman but have a better ability than you, Momo-senpai?"

"No way I want your ability of boasting! Listen, our enemies are getting better!"

"I can deal with them!" Echizen Ryoma glared at him.

"Despising our opponents, huh? So you can beat them all with just lying on the school roof!?"

"I am not just lying on the school roof! I practice too!"

"Then let's go! I don't want our school to loose just because your lack of practice!" Momoshiro began to drag him again to the court. 

"I won't loose!"

The only response he got were indecipherable grumbles involving 'sick' and 'vanity'.

* * *

When Tezuka eventually arrived, the game had been played for a while with score 3 - 2 for Fuji-Oishi pair. He sent some deathly stares to the vice-president who seemed to realize this. 

"Oishi! You could get that! It was easy!" Kikumaru yelled at the crestfallen Oishi. 

"Sorry, I was slightly caught off!"

"Don't do that when we played against Taikei Gakuen!"

"You're opposing a high school?" Fuji looked at Oishi with wonder, "I've never heard about it."

Oishi shook his head. "Not officially, merely a game. They want to feel what it's like fighting the Seigaku's golden pair," he winked at Fuji.

His partner smiled slightly, "Sure it will be fun. When? I want to watch it."

"Saturday, next week. We have to wait them finishing the High School tournament. The final is on the end of this week."

"Ne, are you two playing or not?" Kikumaru asked, a little annoyed, hands on his hip.

"Hai, hai! Relax, Eiji!" Fuji responded before took another serve.

Tezuka watched these scenes amusedly. It was pleasing him to see the object of his affection was so cheerful, loosely play with entrusted friends. Unexpectedly, Fuji's gaze held his and he threw a slight smile to his captain. But Tezuka promptly diverted his gaze to the smiling-wickedly Kikumaru and could only muttering the word 'baka' unstintingly in his mind. 

Suddenly a loud noise distracted him from desire to kill Kikumaru and his smug face. He quickly spotted a neglected racket which lay by his feet and looked up to see its owner.

Kawamura was standing dumbly at the middle of the court, his expression was vacant for a moment while he was trying to register what was just happened. Absent-mindedly his other hand touched the injured wrist then he turned to Kikumaru who was staring at him with palpable worry.

"Eiji, gomen, I..."

He stopped promptly when realized another pair of eyes were glaring at him. 

"Fuji..."

"Did I not tell you to be careful in forcing your wrist?"

The cold tone startled everybody, including Kawamura himself who only could look helplessly into the hypnotizing aqua pools. No sound regardless the wind for few seconds before at last Fuji took his injured friend's hand and led him to the bench. Then he knelt before Kawamura, examining the wrist.

"It wasn't swollen, yet at least," then he looked up to his partner, "Oishi, do you mind to play single or..."

"It's OK, Fuji. Beside Eiji still needs some training for his baseline strokes. He's doing too much net play," the vice-president glanced over the net playfully.

"I heard that!"

"Arigatou," Fuji gave a little smile. He turned and started massaging the wrist with cool liquid. 

"How is it?"

"Better, but it wasn't a big problem anyway..."

The eyes stopped his words once more. But this time, Kawamura could see thousands emotions they bore. Concern, anguish, fury, but the most of all was guilty. He could see how his act of protecting the prodigy was breaking him.

"Not a big problem, Taka-san?"

"It wasn't that bad. I merely lost my grip so the racket..."

He was surprised to sense a warm skin was pressed upon his wrist where Fuji laid his forehead. The taller guy could only stare through strands of hair that were played by the tickling wind. His words were promptly eliminated. 

"Gomen ne," he heard the bending figure whispered, "I shouldn't intend to take it. The point was nothing comparing to your hand. I...gomen..." his voice lowered, then silence embraced them.

Unexpectedly, Kawamura put his hand on the seemed-frail shoulder. "Fuji, nothing to forgive or to feel guilty about. I did that to protect you. You might end with far more serious wound than me. I was the one who wanted to do it, you didn't ask, right?"

He felt his friend's nod and continue, "Then don't blame yourself. I'm fine."

"Arigatou, Taka-san. But please don't do that again in the future."

He smiled gently. "Only if you promise the same. I can't loose you too, Fujiko-chan."

On the field, Oishi and Kikumaru smiled understandingly at each other. In the other hand, Tezuka suddenly felt a great weight was put upon his heart.

TBC......

Chapter 2 : Something's grow in their friendship (Tezuka and Fuji of course). But don't worry, I won't make them together so easily! By the way, I begin to like Eiji more and more here! Any idea who's suitable for him too?

R&R please!! No flame's accepted!


	2. A Night Tryst

Disclaimer : All charas here belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. Do not sue me.

Author : SIB

Chapter 2 : A Night Tryst

The night was getting high. Seigaku Junior High was silent except for chirps of crickets. It was dark despite the full moon and blinking stars, but a corner of the area was bright. The lighting of their tennis court was still on. Tezuka Kunimitsu stood alone amidst of scattered balls. He was panting after a hard self-training, but no satisfaction in his eyes. 

_No...not yet..._

That Echizen had challenged his skill. Everytime he saw the freshman played, he had the urge to surpass his amazing technique. He could deal with twist serves and perform them as well, but what he wanted was a perfect service, a much better one than twist or kick. Until now, his efforts were only ended in vain.

He tried to remember every single movement the boy had made and every detail he had learned. His mind's solutions were to add more power or even combining it with Kaidou's snake or Fuji's swallow return.

Fuji. Thinking about his swallow return brought a lot of unnecessary feelings to him. The thought grew wider, not only on his technique but also gestures, visage, voice, and others which he would call disturbing. The accident that involved Kawamura the day before was also not leaving no track in his mind. Helplessly tried to shove away the hindrances, he resumed practicing.

"Ne Tezuka, if you play that way, even I can beat you easily."

His heart stopped a moment, for not only it was in the middle of the night and his surroundings were dark, but also it was the voice which had filled every corner of his mind.

"Fuji." Even he was surprised how calm and stoic his voice was. _What is he doing here?_

"Un," the figure behind the entrance came closer, "why?"

"What?" 

"Your shot. It wasn't your style."

"I guess it's up to me which style I should use?" Inwardly, he cursed himself for not being able to be nice. This was Fuji standing in front of him.

He caught a glimpse of hurt feelings before the other guy shut his eyes and smiled apologetically. 

"Sou da ne. It isn't my business. Sorry for interrupting, Tezuka. Anyway, Ryuzaki-sensei asked me to tell you, don't push yourself to hard. She's right, I think."

No one moved for almost ten seconds before at last Fuji spoke again. "Gomen, I'll go now. See you tomorrow." 

Before the slender guy could vanish from his sight, Tezuka felt his lips parted and a name slipped out easily, "Fuji, wait a minute."

The other turned around, faced him again. Inquiry loomed in his eyes.

"What do you mean with even you could beat me easily-"

"Simple. You were not concentrating at all. If you lose that, other can easily take advantages of it."

"Concentration..." he pondered for a second. It was ironic to remember that the one who reminded him about keeping up concentration was also the guy who had a role of destroying it.

"One more thing," Fuji broke his thoughts. A gentle smile spread upon his face. "Just play as you are, captain. I understand of making someone for references, it's good, but why have to copy him? You are Tezuka Kunimitsu, not anybody else. That's why you're great."

There was a battle in his heart whether to listen or just shut his ears and continue attempting the perfect serve. Tezuka could only stared thoughtfully to the blue orbs. They drowned him so deep, nevertheless he could not decipher any from thousands feelings there. So intricate, although it seemed simple to just accept the way he was. At last he managed to say something.

"How long have you been there, watching me?"

"I guess it's also none of your business," the prodigy answered playfully, "but I'll answer it anyway. Let's see... a half an hour maybe?" Suddenly his smile faded a bit, "Does it offend you?"

Instead of giving an answer, he shrugged and said, "I think you're better leaving now. It's late of night."

"O..K.." Fuji simply responded. Then he stepped forward and gave him a pat on the arm before heading back. "So do you, Tezuka. Ja ne!"

So Tezuka was left alone again with his thoughts. He decided to loosen up and try again but with his own self swinging the racket. It was a little bit difficult since he has used to play as somebody else. The ball hit in hard, straight but lethal. Although he didn't use any difficult techniques, this is for the first time in a very long time he felt that he made a perfect one.

TBC!!!

I hope Tezuka wasn't a lot ooc this time. Anyway, I 'made' him this way and it wasn't quite far from what I imagined bout him.

Chapter 3 : The naughty boys have plans!!


	3. A Creative Trap and A Different Smile

Disclaimer : All charas here belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. Do not sue me.

Author : SIB

Chapter 3 : A Creative Trap and A Different Smile

"Why should I do that?"

Oishi sighed in desperation, but then quickly thanked Kami-sama anyway. Dealing with Echizen Ryoma, especially asking him to do something like a joke wasn't easy, but he was better than his partner who had to explain the plan to Kaidou mainly because he lost the bet.

"Nothing in particular, but... why can't you just regard this as a request from your senpai?" Oishi finally pleaded.

The freshman seemed to consider it, although Oishi had no faintest idea why it would require any contemplation at all. 

"So, do you mean all I have to do is answering affirmatively to everyone who ask me whether I'm going to watch the High School tournament or not but actually I won't go?"

"That's right. I can't tell you why, at least for now, but believe me it's for a good purpose," he reassured. "You just say, ' Hai, I will go' if somebody ask you and don't tell anyone about this. Not difficult right?"

"Well, I'm only curious why Oishi-senpai suddenly have this sense of joke," Echizen inquired with his usual-arrogant smirk.

"You will know when the time is come, young man," he patted the shorter boy. "Thanks and remember, don't go!"

"Ne, Echizen,"Horio approached him right after Oishi left, "what did Oishi-senpai want from you?"

"Nothing, only a simple joke."

"Really? What joke?" He shrugged indifferently. 

"Anyway, the girls like to see Oishi-senpai! They asked if you are willing to talk to him more often here, or even with Tezuka-senpai! Maybe they will put more attention to us then!" His friend offered enthusiastically. But the fact he got was Echizen walked away with his I-don't-care way.

"Echizen! Wait!"

* * *

Oishi bumped into someone when he was going to turn left in the school corridor. He fell backward before saw a pair of well-known eyes.

"Eiji! What are you doing running like that? It hurts you know!" he tried to push the other guy up.

"Sorry, Oishi! I'm really sorry! I'm just loosening up after had so much tense with that snake!"

"So you did it?" Oishi looked evilly at him.

Kikumaru waved his hands in desperation. "If only you know. Lucky he didn't ask anything but the way he looked at me, Oishi! A real viper he is!"

"Well, everybody knows that the only which can match his snake state is the furious Tezuka," the vice-captain responded casually. "Inui?"

"Mattaku! I got all the hard parts! He kept torturing me with his endless speech about how bad a joke could be and he gave me every percentage we had in receiving jokes! And you know what? He even said if our joke was proved to be ill-fated, I would have to drink his juice!"

"Then I'm lucky," Oishi smiled smugly, "Echizen was fine and Momoshiro-kun even agreed before I explained fully as long as it was a joke. Taka-san, well, you know him if he doesn't hold any racket."

"Unfair," his partner leaned idly against the wall, then stared at Oishi seriously, "I hope the plan will succeed. It's the best plan we've ever made!"

"Un, the last thing we must do is forcing the two of them to go. Who will talk to Tezuka?"

Kikumaru made a face, "Obviously not me. I have had enough dealing with dangerous guys. You tell him."

"No way! I had three already!" Oishi promptly objected. "Beside, he will suspect me in tricking him again!"

"Well, I'm your best friend, so why won't he suspect me too?"

"At least he'll be less suspicious to you!"

"He trusts you more!"

"Not after what I had said! He'll kill me if he finds out!"

"He'll hung me at that big tree!"

"Actually, it will get you nowhere, so why don't you tell him together?" Suddenly a voice broke in. The quarrelling guys promptly turned their heads and saw Inui stood patiently before them.

"Inui!" They stated the obvious.

"Yes, it's me. Will you please step aside 'cause you two are blocking the way?"

Obediently they did the firm request. No one spoke for a moment, then Kikumaru whispered to his friend. "Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know," Oishi shook his head. "But I think he's right. Let's talk together with Tezuka. We can support each other if...something unwanted happens."

"Geez, another scary task..."

* * *

"There he is!"

At last, they decided to talk to their captain after the day's practice. They were spying Tezuka's every movements but the guy didn't seem would come to the changing room, where they prepared.

"What's he doing? Why don't he come here?" Kikumaru's were pacing back and forth nervously.

"Ryuzaki-sensei has a long-long talk with him. They seemed pretty serious."

"What the hell are they talking about? Kuso! This is really frustating!" He resumed his strolling activity, before looked at Oishi who was peering out of the window. "By the way, Fuji hasn't changed his clothes either right?"

"I think so. He hasn't come here."

"You know, I have a bad bad feeling that we can't make them up. Tezuka will never make a start and Fuji seems extremely oblivious about this! What a dense!"

"Calm down, Eiji," Oishi simply answered. "Ne, let's see if my plan worked! He's coming straight into here!" He could hear the sound of Kikumaru inhaling a deep breath.

The door threw opened, revealing a tall figure. Inside, Kikumaru and Oishi pretended of picking their things.

"Ne, Tezuka! Good you come! I want to tell you something!" Oishi easily played his role. The captain glared at him suspiciously, but still waiting for further explanation. 

"This weekend, the High School's final will be held. We have a plan to watch it. Won't you come with us? I already asked all the regulars!"

"Where?" The even tone didn't falter a bit. 

"The district sport center, Saturday night, seven o'clock!" Kikumaru waited hopefully, while his fingers were still searching for a missing towel which as a matter of fact had been folded neatly in his bag.

"I'll try," was the only answer they got.

"Come on, Tezuka! It will be a good reference for us about their strength if we somehow will face them in the high school! Beside all the regulars will be there too!" The net player felt it was his time to encourage the ice man. As the result, Oishi looked at his partner with oh-no expression and Tezuka sent him a glare, unmistakably a death threat. 

"So?"

Kikumaru realized his blunder and immediately thought another reason. "I mean, it'll be fun if all members can go together so maybe we can discuss it!"

"Where are you going?" Another guy appeared before the thereshold.

"Ah Fuji!" Kikumaru walked towards the new arrived member. "We will watch the high school's final together! Come with us, OK?"

"The final? Gathering information from your next opponent?"

"So you have known," the net player raised his eyebrows. "Well, not really. Just for fun! Maybe we can repair any weakness we have! They're high schoolers!"

"I think I'm interested," Fuji smiled approvingly before diverted his gaze to his captain. "You're going too, Tezuka?"

Oishi had been paying attention to the cold leader and felt great amount of anxiety bred inside him. That guy seemed merely changed his tennis shirt with a new one without giving a damn about the going conversation. He was afraid to think that all of his hypothesis about Tezuka's feeling was wrong.

Tezuka only nodded and passed them without any words. Unexpectedly, Fuji opened his eyes and said with a lower voice, "Another night training? Be careful of your health. We still have lots of tournaments."

Not receiving any response, Fuji only smiled in a self-satisfied way and walked to his locker. In the other hand, Kikumaru took his bag as he didn't hear any of the simple monolog.

"OK then! Let's go Oishi! See you tomorrow, Fuji and don't forget this weekend!"

"Hai, don't worry."

When they were walking to the school gate, Kikumaru realized there was something wrong with his partner who hadn't said a word since their leaving. He observed Oishi anxiously.

"Ne, something wrong, Oishi?"

His friend shook his head slowly. "No, only..." He looked at Kikumaru with a weird expression. "Did you see Fuji's face? When he smiled?"

The red hair guy simply shrugged, "He smiles a lot, you know."

Oishi smiled grimly at him before continued, "I mean what just happened, when Tezuka passed him."

"Nope. What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," the vice-captain sighed heavily. "It was different from his usual smile. That time, I even thought he looked...well, cruel."

Kikumaru stared at him in disbelief. "Cruel? It's the last word suitable for him!"

"I thought so, but I believe my eyes. He seemed ruthless and his smile was almost a derision one."

His partner absent-mindedly scratched his chin. "It's a kind hard to believe, but..."

At last Oishi waved his fingers carelessly, "Forget it. Maybe I was tricked by light or something. You're right, Eiji. No way he could be cruel."

TBC....

Chapter 4: A date! They'll gain something more but friendship still have the power here!

R&R please!!!!


	4. A Meaning of Comrades

Disclaimer : All charas here belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. Do not sue me.

Author : SIB

Chapter 4 : A Meaning of Comrades

Tezuka stood patiently waiting for his would-never-come friends on Saturday night. Lots of people were there but he didn't recognize any of them as the Seigaku tennis club's member. Certainly he wouldn't miss one of them IF they really came. 

"Tezuka!" A voice cracked right in front of his ear, and eventually he saw Fuji smiling in a very innocent way, barely noticed that he might just cease the captain's heartbeat. "What were you thinking that you didn't see I'm here?"

Now, when Fuji had accustomed to Tezuka's few words, he merely changed the topic when no reply came. "By the way where's the other?"

"You're the first I've met so far." At this rate, the Mr. Perfect began to suspect his friends in trapping him with and only with that guy. 

"Really? Well, I think I should call them then." Fuji looked around and spotted the telephone not far from their place. "You're coming?"

Feeling more and more sure about his guess, Tezuka followed Fuji silently.

* * *

"Oishi's residence here."

"Oishi! I have a good news! Guess what?"

"Our mid-term test are postponed?"

In the other line, Kikumaru groaned with frustration. "Baka! I mean about our plan!"

"Good news about our plan? Are you kidding me? I thought it was my plan!"

"Whatever! Listen, I just called Tezuka's house and his mother said he was going out somewhere!"

Oishi pondered for a second before uttering his doubt. "Are you sure he's going THERE?"

"Ne, don't you ever underestimating me, Oishi!" he responded with a highly-satisfied tone. "Your partner is Kikumaru Eiji and he won't forget a thing! Of course I asked her and she said our captain would see a tournament! What tournament can it be, you think?"

"Well, as far as I know, THAT tournament is the only one this night. So he's going at last!"

"I really curious to know what will happen!" He could hear his friend was giggling helplessly. "It's still a long way to go to Monday! Alright! My mom's calling! See ya, Oishi!"

Only a second after he hung up, the phone rang again.

"Oishi's residence here!"

"Oishi?" This time a soft voice came. He immediately recognized it as Fuji's.

"Fuji? It's so loud there!"

"I'm already at the sport centre! Why haven't you come?"

Oishi silently kicked himself and promptly made some coughs as the last attempt to accomplish his mission. "I felt a little bit ill and my mother forbid me for going out. Gomen, Fuji!"

"It's fine, but do you know about the others?"

_He won't give up, will he?_ Oishi sighed then replied with the answer he had thought for the last two days. "Ah, yes! They just called me! Eiji is grounded because of something bad he had done, Taka-san has to help his father at the restaurant, and Momoshiro has a very important date! Kaidou said he had a jogging schedule for this night but he would come if it was possible. Echizen is forced to have a night practice with his father and Inui...well, he hasn't called me…" _Great, I think what I should say was he's experimenting a new juice..._ "I'm really sorry, Fuji! I should have called you!"

"It's OK. Tezuka didn't call you, right, and he's here with me now," Hearing the statement, Oishi felt he was absolutely failed to lie to this guy, who seemed to know whenever someone was dishonest.

"Good, so you're not alone. Umm, this is pretty excessive, but can you two watch it for us, Fuji?"

"Sure, no problem. Get well soon, Oishi."

"Don't worry. Thank you and give my humble apologize to Tezuka!"

"You got it! See you!"

* * *

Tezuka waited beside the phone and heard every word his friend said. He really felt that this was the last thing he would forget and forgive in his life. 

"Well, they cannot come," and the prodigy told him every word of Oishi's excuses.

"What a coincidence," he muttered sarcastically.

"We can watch it however. Do you mind?"

Tezuka stared at Fuji's calm expression and eventually gave up. No way he could object that request.

"Let's go," he headed for the court, strangely felt happier with Fuji was pacing up beside him.

* * *

A young woman stood behind the fence when she heard two other girls were enthusiastically talking about Seigaku Junior High's captain.

"I saw him there! Standing adorably there!"

"Really? Are you sure he is Tezuka-san?"

"Of course I'm sure! And you know what? I saw Fuji-san too!"

"He was with Fuji-san? Kami-sama, this is really my day! Where are they?"

"There, that corner! Come on, I'll show you!"

The woman listened carefully of the short conversation and stared at the way those girls disappeared. Suddenly, her lips curved a wicked smile.

"Tezuka-san?"

* * *

_Their serves are still weak but they have pretty good shots. That guy has an amazing volley but I don't think it can compete with Kikumaru's acrobatic plays. Anyway their opponents are troubled._

Fuji turned to him after a long watch. "What do you think, Tezuka? Can Oishi and Kikumaru deal with these guys?"

"They are good but in double our members can do better."

"Lack of faith in their partner, ne? No one can beat our golden pair about harmony." Like it or not, Tezuka had to agree with this.

"They are agile but unfortunately have no amazing strokes," he continued appraising the match, "honestly, I expect more from the high school's tournament."

"Don't judge so easily. Who knows if they hide a surprising move?"

_Like you._ Tezuka quickly reprimanded himself in thinking such a thing. Unexpectedly, he spotted a figure was approaching them. He glanced at the young lady and froze.

"Nice to meet you again, Tezuka-san, no, Kunimitsu-kun."

The voice sent him chill to the core. Suddenly there were voices in his head, yelling about past he so badly wanted to forget.

"It has been quite a long time, hasn't it? I miss you so much."

"What are you planning now?" he asked coldly, his eyes never left the cruelly smiling woman. 

"Don't be so suspicious, I'm only watching for my brother there," eventually she turned to Fuji. "Don't mind to introduce your friend?"

"Yoroshiku, I'm Fuji Syusuke," the shorter guy smiled courteously although he felt a great dislike in this woman. Beside, his captain seemed was quite burdened with her coming. I wonder why.

"Reiko Murou, I'm…an old friend of Kunimitsu-kun," she snickered mockingly, "although he may choose never to meet me. It surprises me that you now a team captain, even more Seigaku's. Past is no hindrance for you anymore, my dear?"

"He's a great leader and we all love him," Fuji broke in. His countenance was still calm but his eyes bore through Murou like a bullet. _Do not insult my captain._

The woman shivered, receiving the looks. What made her felt more and more uneasy was the fact that this protective guy was staring composedly but full of threat, very much alike a wolf which spying its prey. At last, Fuji diverted his gaze and touched Tezuka's arm.

"By the way, it's already nine, Tezuka. We must see Ryuzaki-sensei or she'll be mad at us. I wonder where is the other?" Then he glanced back to Murou. "Excuse us, please." She only nodded and they left her standing bewilderedly.

Fuji had to lead Tezuka because the taller guy seemed practically oblivious about the way he was going. He made their way to a remote bench where few people were around and seated Tezuka down.

"Stay there," he commanded before leaving the captain alone. In the other hand, Tezuka only heard a faint sound since the voices hadn't stopped screaming. _This will be enough to make me insane._

"Here," he looked up and found Fuji was handing him a glass of hot chocolate. His friend merely sat himself beside him and drank his own silently. Tezuka grew calmer when the sweet liquid passed his throat and warmed every part of his shaking body. Amazing. He really thanked Fuji for not asking him a thing but was also grateful of his presence there. They stayed for a good half an hour in the peace harmony.

At last, Tezuka cut the silence. "It's getting colder. Maybe you should leave now."

"Only if you're leaving too," Fuji calmly replied.

The captain shut his words for another five minutes before unexpectedly, the least of all sentences he was willing to say slipped out of his mouth.

"I was close to her."

The other showed no reaction so he continued, more likely to himself. "I wish I had never gone to that city, but father had said so. Maybe the education in England was better, that's why he sent me. I know he loves me but if only he knows about it." 

"My uncle didn't like me. He's jealous of father and blamed all his dislikes on me, sent me to that school, made me to have friends like them..."

* * *

"What an easy way to earn money! All we have to do is pretending : 'Tezuka, how are you? Want to play with us?' or 'Tezuka, thank you for being a very good friend to me' and cried touchingly. Isn't that great?

Laughter answered the cruel mockery while Tezuka sat amidst them, burning with anger. His uncle did this to him but he wouldn't forgive these 'friends' also. He had seen their falseness but continued convincing himself that they really liked him, thought he was a friend. 

Then she came. She soothed him, tried to lift him up, be a good friend. Once again, he saw a light in his darkened life. Even an idea that he liked the five-years-older girl more than just a friend ever crossed his mind.

_I trusted her._

_I loved her._

"Do you really think I'm fool enough to have a special feeling for a kid like you? I have lots of lovers who would beg to me, boy."

"One more thing, your uncle sent some words to you. 'Be happy with your girlfriend, Kunimitsu-kun' and looked what he gave me," she flourished the payment in front of the miserable Tezuka.

"Do not resent me, little boy. He asked me to do this and the one who ordered me to tell you about this puppy love. Thanks anyway for being my gold mine."

In that exact day, he built a thick wall around his heart. 

* * *

"That year, my father took me back and that's the first time I met Oishi in school. But I will never forget it in my whole life."

He ended his story and suddenly was aware that they were there alone, although some noises from the court were still could be heard. 

"So your father doesn't know about this?" Fuji's question startled him.

"No meaning in telling him. It has happened, he can't change it."

Another silence amongst them. Tezuka stared blankly at the pavement, thought anxiously that he had made a big mistake by telling his friend. _Why should I meet her again?_

"We love you."

Those words stunned him and he could felt the wall was trembling, ready to collapse. Instinctively he embraced himself as afraid he would fall for another beautiful trap. _No, I can't handle it for the second time._

Suddenly a pair of pale hands reached for his shoulders and pulled him backward. When he gained his conscious back, his cheek had already pressed on the softness of Fuji's jacket. He could felt fingers ran gently through his hair. 

"Trust us, we love you."

A tear slipped from his eye and ran down his cheek while his gaze was blurring. Pride had completely left him when he pressed even more to the warmness beside, as looking for his pillar of strength. The weird feeling he had felt for Fuji became clearer. Apparently, even with the barricading wall, undoubtedly the guy still could find a way to his frozen heart. But he pushed them aside. _For now, this is all I want, to stay like this by his side._

_He will learn to love again and to believe them who love him, for you only need to trust your friend in starting a new._

Still TBC.....

Geez, I'm not sure about this one. Can Tezuka really cry? I don't know, but that's how the story goes! And do you think I should continue?


	5. Friend or More Doesn't Matter

Disclaimer : All charas here belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. Do not sue me.

Author : SIB

Chapter 5 : Friend or More Doesn't Matter

"They are a lot more than last year," Ryuzaki Sumire concluded. After Seigaku's winning in the prefectural tournament, more and more students and reporters were coming to the tennis court. Beside her, Inui opened his data book.

"Increased a lot, it's true," he approved, "and they are doing better now, right Ryuzaki-sensei?"

She nodded while observing the regulars who were practicing singles. "They have learned much from these last tournaments. I bet they'll get stronger for the national's."

"I guess so," he turned to the courts, "Kikumaru gained more stability than before and believe it or not his reflexes are getting better."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Oishi and Momoshiro joined them. They had finished their own match which ended with Oishi's victory with 6-4. "It's a great advantage for me as his partner."

"You know, actually I begin to think he has no bone at all," Momoshiro said when at the same time Kikumaru twisted his arm for nearly 360 degrees in order to returned Kawamura's shots. "Taka-san is also adding more power in his shots. What great senpais I have!"

"Echizen is doing good too, beside he's a fast learner. Kaidou has mastered the Boomerang Snake pretty well and he can make our freshman very busy. Hmm, another interesting data. Look, it seems Eiji and Taka have finished."

"Mattaku, I'm lost," Kikumaru broke in with a desperate sigh, while Momoshiro attempted to take the racket from Kawamura's hand who was shouting loudly about victory and burning shots. "I guess I have to be more serious next time."

"You mean, you were taking it lightly just now? No wonder you loose," Oishi gave a comment which replied by Kikumaru with sticking his tongue out.

"Eiji, I'm sorry," suddenly the good Kawamura appeared with a guilty expression in his face. "Ano, I didn't mean to hit the ball that hard, but..."

"Just so you know, he wasn't that nice at the court," Kikumaru grumbled to Oishi who tried hardly to suppress his laugh, before turned again to his ex-opponent. "Ne, you have to show your best, right? Don't feel bad about that. If you win, it means you win, period."

"But, are you alright?" 

"I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"Just as a note, if you're fighting someone like Kawamura or perhaps stronger, be careful of your hand. You turned it upside down that I worried you'd hurt the muscles of yours. I wonder how your bone took the strength of his shot," Ryuzaki-sensei reprimanded.

"Lots of practice, of course," Kikumaru replied lightly. "But thank you, I'll remember that, Sensei."

"By the way, what about your score?" Inui asked.

"It's 8-6."

"Good, it's only a little gap," Momoshiro commented. "Anyway you played a great game."

"Then you should see our captain," said Oishi. 

Ryuzaki-sensei smiled seeing the match. "He gains his old-self back, that's why he's doing better and better. I wonder what has changed him."

"Maybe the question is not what, but who," Kikumaru snickered evilly to Oishi.

"Really?" Momoshiro was surprised. "I've never thought that guy is capable in falling for someone! Who is she?"

"Just wait and see," Kikumaru winked at him. 

"They are awesome," Oishi commented, "you cannot tell easily who's winning this match."

"You can't expect less from Tezuka and Fuji," Inui murmured slowly. "Look, that shot will be difficult to be returned."

Kikumaru shook his head, "If only you know Fuji. He's serious now." In the exact second, the guy hit Tezuka's ball perfectly. 

"This will be a long match," Ryuzaki-sensei sighed while diverted her gaze to another court. "They seem to get into trouble too. Time, Oishi?"

"We still have fifteen minutes before break."

"Don't worry," Momoshiro said calmly. "I think I can see now who will have the victory there."

"Well, our baby won't give him any chance! Kaidou seemed to lost his control over the ball now!" Kikumaru commented enthusiastically.

Inui flipped his book open, "7-5 isn't it? Kaidou's ability is increasing too, last time he lost for 3-6."

Now, when the only sound was from the last court, all attentions were poured down into their captain's match. Around them, other audiences were also busy both taking pictures and writing down something or merely watching.

"Wow, he can be that persistent if he want to," Momoshiro praised, "and our captain doesn't seemed to give up so easily. Ryuzaki-sensei, what do you think if the match hasn't overed yet in...now two minutes left?"

"It will, look."

Tezuka managed to trick Fuji and the prodigy couldn't take his last chance. He looked at the ball which crawled slowly along the ground before eventually stopped moving. "I loose again, ne?"

"Too bad, Fuji," Kikumaru threw a towel to his approaching friend. "But I'm sure you'll get good grades in Ryuzaki-sensei's opinion!"

"Sou da, but you have to beware to that kind of trick, Fuji. Cool off and don't get provoked of going to the net, especially if you're playing someone like Tezuka. Stay at the baseline, you'll be able to catch every balls."

"Hai, Sensei," Fuji nodded but then looked at his winning captain, "Anyway Tezuka's still better than me. He even could hit my swallow return once."

"It hadn't been a swallow return. He had hit the ball before it touched the ground, Fuji," Oishi encouraged.

"Fine, fine," Ryuzaki-sensei gathered them around. "All of you, I must admit I'm impressed with your progresses. I hope you'll be better and better until the tournament begins. Now take a break and we'll have another practice that Inui have prepared after that."

"Only to remind you, guys, I'll gladly serve my favorite juice for anyone late, including the non-regular," Inui threatened calmly and the rest of the members quickly dazed out.

"Is it that scary?"

* * *

"What the hell he's thinking?" Kikumaru grumbled while washing his face. "Do you think he has ever tasted it by himself?"

"I'm sure he has, or how can he know the taste is suitable or not," Fuji answered, wiping away the water drops.

Kikumaru promptly made a face, "But that's not a problem to you, Fuji. I really don't know how in the earth you can actually like his juice!" Fuji just smiled secretively.

"Ah, I just remembered I have to return the library book today or I'll get a fine! How much time left, Fuji?"

"You still have 13 minutes. Go now!"

"OK! See you later!" he ran off to the changing room.

Fuji was strolling to the court when a bunch of high school guys blocked his way. He looked up and recognized them as sophomores from Ezumi High School.

"Well well well, look, here is Fuji Syusuke, our prodigy," one of them mocked slightly. "What do you think, Matsuo?"

The other appraised Fuji for a second before retorted, "One, weak. Two, frail. Three, easy."

"I see," the first one was back in line while the other guys laughed at it. He stared at the extra-ordinary calm Fuji and said, "I have a propose for you."

"We have been watching both you and your brother for some times. We actually wanted Fuji Yuuta, but seeing the last match, the way you defeated Mizuki, we think we're interested in you. As you know, our school is the first-seeded for the High School's National Tournament and I know you've been honored that we're inviting you to enter Ezumi. So come before the registration is closed."

They were preparing to leave, when Fuji broke in, "So, you're asking me to enter your school?"

The high school guys looked at him in anger, "Giving you a chance is a better word, brat! You're pretty lucky to enter my school!"

Fuji stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes again, "Sorry but I have to reject your invitation."

Another guy spat in distaste, "This arrogant brat needs some refreshments. Feeling great, huh?"

Suddenly he sent a punch to Fuji's face who amazingly succeeded in avoiding it with a slight smile on his lips. The guy clenched his fists before preparing to hit him again when unexpectedly, firm fingers held his wrist tightly.

"What the hell-"he looked back and saw the Seigaku's captain observed him coldly.

"Do you have a problem with our regular?" he asked slowly, still pressing the other's hand.

"It's alright, Kimura. Let's go," the first guy glared at Tezuka then turned away. Kimura set his hand free before following his own captain.

Tezuka glanced at the walking parties then looked at his friend. "Ezumi's. What do they want?"

"Nothing," Fuji replied composedly. "They were only asking me a few questions."

"With giving you a hit?"

"A little out of control, they were. I'm fine anyway."

The captain stared at him with annoyance, "That's it. Your that kind of attitude can bring you some trouble, Fuji. What if something did really happen? You're worrying me, you know that?"

No one spoke for a moment, then Fuji smiled, quite amazed, "Really? You worried about me, Tezuka?"

Tezuka promptly looked away before Fuji could catch any reaction. He only murmured a "Let's go" then headed to the court. The shorter guy observed his leader for a moment before shrugged hopelessly and catching him up.

* * *

"I'm absolutely sure he added more than vegetables into that disgusting liquid! It was getting worse than before!"

"He won't give anything that may risk our health," Oishi tried to calm his partner. 

Kikumaru shoved his Seigaku's uniform into his bag before turned to Oishi, "It's not about how dangerous it is, Oishi, but the taste! Really, I will make him drink his own juice someday!"

"How? He's out of reach since he's the manager," Fuji commented.

"Can't we do something about this?" Kikumaru shrank to the bench helplessly, "If everyday I have to drink that..."

Kawamura poked his head from behind the locker door, "But, Eiji, it makes us try harder and practice more seriously. You know that's his true intention."

"Hai, hai," he stood up and took his bag. "Geez, I have to go now or I'll be late. See you guys tomorrow!" 

"Wait!" Fuji stopped him, "do you forget?"

Kikumaru looked at his friend, slightly hurt, "Of course I remember! How can I forget something that important?"

"Ok," Fuji smiled mischievously, "do not disappoint her or I'll kick you."

"And you, don't threat me with such a calm voice! It's twice scary!"

"Actually, where are you going?" asked the bewildered Oishi.

"A date!" Kikumaru dazed out from the room.

"A date??" he turned to the still-smiling Fuji. "He's going on a date?"

"Un," the brunettes nodded. "With my sister."

"Nani???" Kawamura broke in with a surprised tone, "you mean, Eiji is going out with your sister, Yumiko-san?"

"Uh-huh."

"He never told me a single word about that!" Oishi protested, suddenly feeling odd. Fuji just shrugged, still keeping the secret.

"Fine, fine, I'm going now," the vice-president turned away, annoyed with his unknown about his own best friend. He didn't realize, his captain was staring at him in a weird expression or Fuji looked at him with a guilty feeling. 

_How in the world I don't know Eiji is dating somebody, moreover Fuji's sister!?_ He walked silently to the school gate. _I thought he would tell me everything...well, maybe not everything, but at least this problem he can tell me. I can help him-_

Another weird feeling filled him, different from the angry one. _Help him? How? I don't need to do anything else since he has already dated her. But didn't he trust me to tell this? Wait a second, do I really want to know about this? Of course! It might hurt me... hurt? How could it hurt me if he's telling me about this? It means he trusts me...but maybe yes, it will hurt-_

"You will bump into that pole, if you still ignoring the way you're going, Oishi," A calm voice broke his train of thoughts. He snapped his head up and realized how drowned himself in his mind that he didn't aware Tezuka was pacing beside him. Suddenly he felt a hard material was slammed into his face and he fell backward.

"I've warned you," the even tone didn't falter a bit, but however the owner helped pulling him up.

"Thanks, Tezuka. I'm thinking about something."

The captain said nothing, didn't mean to push his vice-president. However, Oishi wasn't in the mood of talking. They walked in silent for a several minutes before Oishi bumped into another pole.

"You must be thinking something as important as the end of the world," Tezuka commented while sticking his hand out to the dizzy Oishi. It was odd that the always-be-composed guy could behave so recklessly. "Fine, what happened, Oishi?"

The other waved his hands in desperation. "I have no idea, why the hell I'm so bothered with such a simple thing. I really don't know..."

"It wasn't simple," Tezuka surprisingly answered, "who won't be disappointed if their own friend doesn't trust them? But you must know we have some limitations even between best friends. Several matters might not appropriate to be told."

"But Fuji knows about it!"

"She's his sister, Oishi. Of course he knew. Or...it is not the only problem?"

Oishi was startled by the sudden words. He absorbed every syllable of it until finding the statement was completely true. It wasn't the main complication for him. Of course he deplored Eiji's distrust but as a matter of fact, maybe he was afraid to loose him, his friend of very best.

"You're right as usual," he smiled sadly to the captain. "But still I don't know what to do. Just let everything flows, I guess."

"Love doesn't have to possess."

_Love?_

_It is not love._

_Or is it?_

He pondered for a second. Who was Eiji for him, what role he played in his life? The inseparable propinquity amongst them, the synchronized harmony between only both of them, what did those mean? Trust, the most important comrade for loyalty, he believed they had fully gained it. In the other hand, an adherent of love was jealousy. Could jealousy break a loyalty?

"I'm going this way," Tezuka's voice brought him back from the deep of his mind. Oishi simply nodded and just following his captain's back with his eyes. Should he say a thank you?

Suddenly the strides were stopped. "By the way, thank you for your help last weekend. I'm sure you won't forget to tell Kikumaru that I'm also thankful to him." And the paces continued.

Last weekend? Was he speaking about the date? If he said thank you, did it mean his plan and Eiji's had worked?

A smile was formed on his countenance. They were succeeded! And suddenly he realized a small but important thing. This was their plan, only by two of them it was arranged. A simple kind of mischief but they had their times together in there. How could he ever forget those moments? Eiji dating somebody didn't bother them. Well, a bit maybe, but they are still friends, right?

With a lot lighter heart, he resumed his way home. Now he can sense the warm ray of sunset touched his face. Eiji is his friend and still a part of their golden pair. He will be a partner that Eiji can trust and will always loving him no matter what.

_Because love doesn't have to possess._

TBC!!!!

For any Eiji-Oishi fans don't hang me! It was only the beginning and you know they are the golden pair! I will surely not let anyone, including Fuji's sister bothering them ^_^


	6. Another Misunderstanding

To all my reader, I beg you sorry for waiting so long! I really don't have time but all your reviews encourage me to continue this fic! Thank you, thank you, thank you! OK then, this is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer : All charas here belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. Do not sue me.  
  
Author : SIB   
  
Chapter 6: Another Misunderstanding  
  
Oishi stepped into the train. Finding it was quite crowded made him sulk even further. But the main cause was only a very simple thing. He called Kikumaru before only to find out his partner had already gone.  
  
"On a date again, no doubt," he murmured silently. As a confirmation of his thought, suddenly he caught a glimpse of two figures, no other than Eiji and Fuji's sister. He smiled dryly at the view. _Sunday date, huh.  
  
_"Oishi!" A tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face a smiling Fuji. "What are you doing?"  
  
He lifted his bag with a racket in it. "I'm gonna fix this racket at the usual shop. Its strings have loosened a bit. You?"  
  
"I will visit Yuuta at St. Rudolph. He said he needed my help about something."  
  
Oishi looked at the aniki. "It seems you're going well with him now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Why do you think so?"  
  
"Before the match, he seemed so, well, pissed off with you and you two didn't look like brothers a bit."  
  
The prodigy stared back at him. "I had never thought the otherwise. I love him but I didn't know what to do with his constant anger to me. What's wrong about starting to be a good brother?"  
  
The taller one smiled. "Nothing, it's just...relieving to see you are finally getting rid of the problems."  
  
"That's only one problem, you know. Now I really have to think how to reach the national with you guys," he snickered.  
  
Oishi groaned in frustration. "NOT that one! We're not that bad, aren't we? Why did I have an impression that you doubted us?"  
  
"Sure I will if our golden pair is in a such terrible mood," Fuji answered, using his matter-of-fact tone. They were in an uncomfortable silent for a moment before Oishi responded to his friend's statement grimly. "Tezuka's not only the one who realized, huh? Or maybe every single people in Seigaku knows about it already?"  
  
Suddenly Fuji slapped his shoulder softly. "Don't be so sarcastic! I have befriended you for nearly three years and we had gone for lots of tournaments together! So don't expect me not knowing what's going on, moreover if it involves him, my best friend since I'm ten years old!"  
  
"You're sounded like an old fuss, you know?" the vice captain tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
"I will be if it's about you two," he answered straight away. Another silence, though you couldn't say it was pure total silence since they were in a crowded train.  
  
"Talk to him, Oishi."  
  
"You didn't mean what you've said."  
  
"I meant every syllable of it. Go and talk to him and he will explain it to you. There's nothing hard about it."  
  
Oishi wasn't giving any response even until the train stopped. Fuji looked at him with a concerned look then sighed slowly. "Well, I'm going now. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, wait, Fuji!" The guy with the exact name turned around, giving him questioning looks.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
As an answered, the prodigy lifted his thumb up. Oishi smiled warmly at him. It was sure nice to have friends who cared for you, no matter what the situation is.  
  
He was just about to step out when a pair of hands sneaked up and covered both of his sight's senses. He was dragged to if only he knew where while trying to put aside the annoying whatever on his face. When he finally succeed, he quickly turned around to see who is the guilty man.  
  
"Long time no see, Oishi-kun!"  
  
"Ayaka-chan?" The guilty woman then.  
  
"Seems you still remember your old friend from elementary school! I'm so flattered! So how have you been doing? Tell me, tell me!" The newly-arrived girl took his hand and made him walk with her.  
  
"Well, I enter Seigaku back then. What about you?"  
  
Before he could hear the answer, his walking companion was slammed by a bunch of guys who didn't care about their surroundings. She fell forward and before he could think of anything his hand was stretched out impulsively to hold her waist, keeping her from falling.  
  
"Are you okay, Ayaka-chan?" He observed her face with concern, still oblivious about where his palm was.  
  
"Oishi?"  
  
_Oh God, not meeting him here, please._ He looked up and found Kikumaru was staring at him, surprised expression all over his cute face. _I guess the prayer isn't working..._  
  
"Oh, you're here too, Eiji," Then he realized his hand was on the girl's waist. He removed it quickly while a blush was starting to appear on his cheek. His friend raised an eyebrow at this sight.  
  
"Umm, this is Sano Ayaka," he introduced hesitantly, "and Ayaka-chan, this is my friend from Seigaku, Kikumaru Eiji."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kikumaru said when the girl replied the same, then turned his attention back to his partner. "Are you going somewhere with that racket?"  
  
"I will fix it up. Actually I called you this morning but you had gone already."  
  
Kikumaru slapped his head and groaned, "Geez, I forget! Sorry, Oishi! I've just remembered something! Beside, I don't want to disturb you, guys! See you tomorrow!" He turned around and ran hastily, leaving his best friend in a numb state.  
  
_Disturb me? What the hell he's saying..._ Then his mind registered an unpleasing conclusion. _Oh no..._  
  
"I guess there's a misunderstanding here," his friend from the past told him the bothering fact.  
  
_I really have to talk with him...  
_  
TBC again.  
  
It's kinda short and I have to apologize 'bout that. Anyway, I promise you I will finish this. There are still some misunderstandings between them right? ^.^


	7. And So It's Settled

To Miu-chan, my dearest beta-reader, I wish I could tell you how much I owe you for your help and so on. As a proof the only thing I can do is dedicating this fic to you. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

Disclaimer : All of the Seigaku's members here plus Ryuzaki-sensei are owned by Konomi-sensei. I'm not making profit from this fic so don't sue me.

Chapter 7 : And So It's Settled

"Shimatta!" Oishi groaned when his ball hit the net. It was the eleventh time in his game with Kawamura, which with the failure was ended in 6-3. Perfect! This is all I need to let everybody knows I'm in trouble...

"Yoosh! Great! My victory!" _Well, maybe he's an exception..._

Oishi glanced briefly at his watch again -he had been glancing at it at least twenty times in the last five minutes, which certainly was the causal factor of his defeat. For him, tennis had never been so long before. He spared a glance at his partner who was staring at his own racket. He looked a bit quiet too. Neither any of cheerful demeanour was seen nor the usual incoherent phrases were heard from him in that session. After what seemed like an eternity, Ryuzaki-sensei -who looked extremely displeased- finally assembled them.

"I don't know what's going on here but I daresay some of you are not in the game at all," she gave a piercing glance to the golden pair in particular. "I want the next session to be taken seriously, with all of your concentrations!" With that, the coach dismissed her charges.

"I wonder what happened to her. We weren't that bad, were we?" Momoshiro muttered to Echizen in dismay as he gathered his things in the changing room. "At leats, I think I'm good enough."

"Good? You lost to me," the younger boy replied.

"Hey! That's not the point!"

"You still can't beat me though." 

"Why you... arrogant brat! I swear I'm gonna beat you one day!" 

"You said that too the last time you lost, Momo-senpai," And they walked out of the room in a protracted endless dispute.

"Those two will never change, will they?" Fuji smiled at the disappearing figures of the lower-graders.

"I guess so," Kawamura answered with his sweet-Taka tone. "But you know the truth. They really understand each other."

Oishi put his tennis gears in his bag but not in the orderly way as he often used to, his mind was full with Kikumaru and Ryuzaki-sensei's harsh reprimand. _She's right. I have to talk with him now. It's just..._

He looked up and saw his redhead friend was at the other corner of the room, also packing his stuff. The remaining members who were still in the room were only third-graders minus Inui. However he was sure he wouldn't speak one word of it in front of public, even if they were his best friends.

The vice-captain looked down at his bag, as if searching for something while his mind rolled. He knew he must hasten because Kikumaru usually returns early. So the main problem was how he could manage to get his friends out of there as quick as possible.

"Taka-san, can I borrow your Physics' notes? I'm afraid I'll be having a test tomorrow," all of the sudden he heard Fuji's voice.

Before Kawamura could answer, Kikumaru cut in, horrified at the bad news, "We have a Physics' test tomorrow!?" 

"Well, I'm not sure," his classmate pondered, "but it will likely happen since we have finished all of the subjects. You know sensei."

"Geez, I'll have to study tonight!"

"So?" Fuji drew his attention back at Kawamura.

"Sure, but I left it at my locker. I'll get it first then."

"I'll go with you."

Oishi raised his eyebrows at this unexpected fortune. Not that he minded anyway. But was that an accident? Whatever. So the last obstacle was his quiet leader. A quite tough one since he knew Tezuka had been the last one who left the changing room for countless times. BeingAware of the fact made his eyes bulged when the captain walked out without saying a word.

Abruptly, he looked down once more. The time has come. What should I say? God, I don't know how to start this...

Suddenly he heard a soft sound which made him raise his face. The vice-captain found himself staring at Kikumaru who was leaning against the closed door. His friend's face couldn't be seen because the guy was looking downward, the red bangs hung down, covering his eyes.

"Eiji?"

"What am I to you?" Softly, Kikumaru spoke up. To be honest it was the last thing Oishi expected that his partner would ask.

"...what?"

Slowly Kikumaru raised his head and Oishi could see pain in his eyes –the pain of being betrayed by someone important. But suddenly his expression altered into rage. "What am I to you, Oishi? Am I not your best friend!?" he snapped, grasping Oishi's collar.

"Yes...I mean, of course you're my best friend-" he absent-mindedly answered, still shocked by his friend's sudden violent action.

"So God tell me why the hell someone won't let his best friend know that he has a girlfriend!?"

Oishi was astonished as the question was spilled out. _Me? A girlfriend? What is he talking...shit!_

"Wait a minute, Eiji. I think you're misunderstanding something."

"Misunderstand? How can I understand the fact my best friend keeping a secret without telling me a word!?" he tightened his grip on the black-haired man.

"Listen!" Oishi released himself by holding his friend's shoulder. He looked at him, straight to the glowering orbs. "Ayaka-chan is NOT my girlfriend! She's just an old friend of mine from the elementary school!"

Kikumaru was puzzled by the answer since his partner didn't seem to be lying at all. "But, you were holding her waist-"

"I was preventing her from falling. You know I will do the same for anybody."

"So... she is not your girlfriend?" he asked, an embarrassed blush was forming on his cheeks.

"No."

Suddenly, the acrobatic player felt his limbs give out and he slumped to the wooden bench. His face was all crimson now. "Well...I've never thought-"

Oishi sighed slowly, "How could you think of it? You know me well, don't you?" The silence hung between them, then he looked at Kikumaru in accusation, "Why don't you see yourself?"

"Don't see myself for what?" Kikumaru asked, bewildered, since the statement couldn't bring any idea up of what his partner was talking about.

"Come on, you don't think that I don't know, do you?"

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't," he said cynically.

"Oishi, what are you talking about?"

"Do you expect me to 'throw the fact in front of your face'!?" The taller guy was starting to lose his temper.

Suddenly, Kikumaru had his strength back and stood up. "What's going on in that head of yours !? I don't understand a single damn thing you're saying!" he was obviously pissed off.

"You made me admit you're my best friend and what I get back is a fact that you don't admit you're dating Fuji's sister!?"

There was an unusual silence while Kikumaru was staring numbly at his friend, which was returned by intense glare. Suddenly he burst into an incessant stream of laughter. Oishi was still standing in astonishment at the redhead's reaction, not sure whether he had to be angry or not.

"So that's it! God, Oishi, you're impossible!"

"What do you mean?" His voice was tinged with irritation.

Kikumaru tried to control his giggles though the smile wouldn't go, "OK. I am not dating Yumiko-san. Is that clear?" Then he laughed again, "Me? Dating Fuji's sister?"

"Wait a minute, I heard it from yourself a week ago."

His friend sighed, "I think you have to know the real matter. You know my cousin, Shiro, right?" After receiving a nod as an answer he continued, "He has liked Yumiko-san since the first day they met accidentally here, at Seigaku. So, in brief, he asked for my help and Fuji's. That day after the practice, I met her to arrange a meeting between her and Shiro. It was Fuji who called the conspiracy a date and you misunderstood it, right?"

"So when I saw you last Sunday..."

"I was chaperoning her to meet Shiro 'cause Fuji couldn't go."

Both of them were mutually staring for a while before Kikumaru broke into a smile, "I guess we were misunderstanding each other."

Oishi looked down in shame, he really couldn't look at his best friend's face because of the ridiculous mistake he had made. Such a short-minded act for the composed vice-leader. But at last he found his voice.

"Eiji, gomen, I'm really sorry I've said such a thing...such a rude thing to you," he still didn't have any audacity to face him.

"It's okay. I apologize too for my own mistakes."

The silence between them was beginning to get uncomfortable so Oishi decided to turn to face his locker. He opened it and was preparing to leave, when he felt something warm was pressed on his back.

"I'm glad you cared about me," Kikumaru mumbled on the back of his shoulder.

He was stunned by the sudden propinquity, but then he smiled - a true, genuine smile which hadn't appeared during their fracas. 

"Me too."

* * *

Outside of the building, two figures were leaning on the wall, eavesdropping the not-a-problem-anymore quarrel between the golden pair. Tezuka looked at Fuji meaningfully and both of them lifted their bags and left. The catastrophe had been settled.

* * *

"Oishi, do you have anything to do afterward?" Kikumaru asked while he waited for his friend who insisted to rearrange the content of his bag.

"No, why?"

"I'm hungry. Why don't we find a place to eat?" 

"You'll have a Physics' test tomorrow, don't you remember?" Oishi frowned at him.

"Come on, just for a liiiiiiittle while," he put one of his cute faces, one of his famous enchantments, on.

Oishi sighed in defeat. I can't resist that face, can I? Ever since the first time we met, you had me drawn by your charm. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

* * *

"I've never thought you know about the problem," Fuji said while they were walking along the tennis courts.

"Aa."

"You really care for them, don't you, Tezuka?"

The captain frowned at this more-likely-to-be-statement query. "It was just for the sake of our club. They are the best double pair we have."

"Just admit you're worried," his companion smiled victoriously. "To eavesdrop like that isn't something our captain would do in a million years."

"Whatever," he muttered with disinterest. 

They resumed the strolling in silence, before Tezuka chose to look around. The trees surrounding Seigaku's tennis courts were turning into brilliant colour of gold, signifying the season's alteration. Wind blew their strands of leaves, peeled them from the solid figs, but then let them fell onto the ground. It was the pure tranquility which he always loves, a heavenly serenity.

He halted his tracks when realized his friends was not pacing beside him. Then he turned around to see Fuji had quit his steps several metres behind. The prodigy was staring into nothingness while his fingers instinctively caught a falling leaf. 

"It's nearly autumn, ne..." he could hear the exquisite lips whispered.

Tezuka was caught by the sight of this ethereal beauty. The nearly setting sunbeam on half of his longing countenance, making different shades when the delicate strands of hair framed a pair of aquamarine pools, lavished with long lashes. However, the guy wasn't seemed to be aware about the stare of his leader, too subdued by his own thought.

When more leaves were circling around his friend, instinctively the captain looked up.

_This tree..._

^ Flashback ^

"Eiji, I don't think we should do this," Fuji mumbled to his friend who was sitting beside him.

"Why not? We can look from a better angle from here," Kikumaru offhandedly replied. His eyes were stuck on several figures down there.

"But why should we climb and sit here, up on the tree, only to see the tennis practice?" his friend inquired in a higher tone.

"Because we can look clearer from up here," the redhead gave the same answer. Unexpectedly, he moved forward, "I can't see the captain. Where is he?"

Fuji looked apprehensively at the somewhat brittle branch, "Be careful. It's likely to..."

SNAP!

* * 

Two other guys were strolling around the tennis courts, doing the same observation, only in a complete different way.

"So, you have decided, Tezuka?"

"Aa."

"Well, I guess it's the best choice. Seigaku's tennis club is an outstanding one. And with ability like yours, it would be a waste to enter other clubs," Oishi added.

"So you will go for tennis too?" Tezuka asked to lure the subject from himself.

"Yes, I think..."

Tezuka had no chance to know what Oishi thought for in the exact time they heard a horrified scream. Immediately both of them looked up and spotted a red-haired guy was hanging down from a tree, depended on his friend's hand. But it didn't take a long time before the bond was separated.

"Eiji!" The brunetttes up there cried.

They watched in horror as the guy fell. But somehow he managed to land on his feet safely, after doing some unbelievable magnificent moves in the air. Oishi promptly approached the redhead based on his sudden anxiety.

"Are you alright?" he asked, full of concern.

The guy shook his head but then stared in bewilderment at the complete stranger, while his friend slid down the guilty tree. 

"Eiji! Are you alright?" he knelt beside his friend.

"Yeah," the other answered and tried to stand on his feet. He warded some dirt off his school uniform and said, "Do not forget my reflexes, Fuji. I have the best here."

His friend raised his eyebrows at this declaration. "Well then, if you're that good, I don't have to worry about you," and he walked away.

"Hey, Fuji! Don't get mad!" Suddenly he noticed the presence of the two other boys and turned to face them, "Ano, I don't know who you are, but thank you for your concern! Fujiiiiiii!" Then he flew away.

Oishi stood at his place for a second, to register the just-had-been-passed chain of events, when Tezuka gave a comment, "What an interesting guy."

"Looks that way," Oishi mumbled a reply, without knowing they were thinking of different person.

^ End of Flashback^

"Tezuka?"

He was pulled out of his reveries by the soft voice calling his name. He found Fuji was staring at him in confusion. "What are you thinking?"

He pointed at the particular tree with his eyes. Fuji followed his gaze and the realization drowned. He smiled at his captain.

"The first time we met?"

"You remember?" Tezuka looked at him in surprise, though you couldn't be so sure whether he was surprised or not since his visage indicated a very little of it.

Fuji looked in amusement, a mischievous smile was playing on his lips. "How can I forget the first soon-would-be-captain ice guy whom I met? You had made that impression in me at the very first time."

Tezuka made the reply in some undecipherable phrases, which was clearly referring his annoyance of his friend's answer.

"But you can be nice and gentle too."

His face altered into the stern stage on Fuji's remark "Don't make fun of me."

"I don't. Why should I if you're dangerous to be made fun of?"

"So what exactly do you want?" his irritation was growing.

Suddenly his elbow was held by steady fingers, which made him stopped and turned to see the intruder. "You are a good guy, Tezuka. You care about us, that's why you're so firm, that's why you choose to use severity. Why do you deem yourself as a jerk when you're the complete opposite? See that with your heart." Fuji poked a finger to his captain's chest before he let him go. 

Tezuka made no answer, therefore Fuji continued, "You know, you can prove to yourself that you're nice."

The inquiry in his eyes was enough as a question to Fuji. "How? With lots of things. You can start with teaching me the World History," he smiled amusedly.

Fuji could almost swear he saw his captain smile at the reply, but the guy chose to resume his strides. 

"You surprise me sometimes," the prodigy could hear Tezuka mutter.

"Am I not always full of surprises?" 

TBC?

Actually I have no idea how to continue this and I'm definitely not going to rise the rating to R. But how can I abandon them when they haven't even gotten together? ^.^ Let's just see…


	8. Where Do We Go?

Author notes : Thank you for all the reviews  *bow deeply*  I love you all! *suddenly hug the reviewers*  I'll reply to the recent reviews I got. 

WARNING: To the others to whom I don't reply, it's not that I don't love you, believe me, but I don't have enough times. I really need 36 hours per day  ~_~  

If you want me to reply, please give me more reviews!!! _  

Shortly, I love you all! And for my apology to you, my beloved reviewers, I dedicated this chap for all of you! No exception!

My replies : 

**Miu-chan**: Thanks for your help! I wish you'll like this! I'm not sure I'm that good in ending these so many   misunderstandings. Well, that's my fault for creating them ~_~

**Chika **: Is it? Wow, you flattered me… Is it still that good? *gulp*

**Eriol-sama** : I wish I could… *sobs* I will finish this I PROMISE!! But maybe not so soon…

**Poizon-cali** : Thanks! Now we have about twelve fics here. I hope we'll have more and more. I heard PoT now is a widely known anime, so why do we have only twelve??

**Yami no Tenshi** : You know what, these guys are driving me nuts too… I don't know why I like to torture them this much _  Forgive me! Believe it or not, they are still doing the 'driving us mad' things here… and maybe in the next, next, and next… Bad, bad SIB… Anyway, thank you for your patience of waiting for this fic from the first chapters! 

**Kizu-chan** : Thanks for reminding me! Hope you'll still read this stuff…

**Chibi-y4kuza** : Too bad, they are not going to make it so easily *evil grin* 

**Rings of Saturn** : Thanks for reviewing so many! I really appreciate it! Yes, they are falling head over heels but I have another thing in mind. I suppose they will be together in the end but not without obstacles ^.^

Disclaimer : These characters here belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. None of them is mine.

Another Warning : Well…*gulp nervously* be prepared you guys, I'm not sure there's a plot down there. Maybe only a little in the end, but the rest are fragments of my imaginations who kept asking me to be written, so this is it. Remember, you've been warned! 

Chapter 8 : Where do we go?

A tall young lad stood starkly in front of the Fuji's residence. He eyed the doorbell nervously –though with such an icy-cold appearance, none could tell he had ever experienced a natural human feeling called nervousness.

Until the next 60 seconds, all Tezuka did was observing the bell like it was a specimen of viper which would bite him instantly at the moment he touched it. _Hell, I'm standing here like a kind of moron and I'm not even going on a date yet…_ At last, he inhaled slowly and lifted his hand.

"Tezuka!" Suddenly the front door was opened, featuring the smiling face of his friend. "Come in!"

The guest was still standing numbly, staring at the host who was wondering why his captain wouldn't across the thereshold.

When at last he found the voice back, "How did you know I'm here?" Tezuka spoke his curiousity up.

"Well, I don't know," he pondered, a frown was growing on his countenance, "I just knew about it." _Why do I feel I've heard that answer before?_ ^_^

Fuji led him across his house and arrived at his room. "Take a seat. By the way, what do you want for drink?"

"Anything's fine."

When his friend got downstairs, Tezuka took his time to scan around the room. It was pretty neat –as you could expect from a guy like Fuji- everything seemed to be put on the right places. The room was also bright, thanks to the widely opened window which held some pots of cacti on its frame. To his opinion, it was an ordinary room except for the weird impression he had that something important was missing. A thing, which should be there.

He glanced around once more to confirm it. Bookshelves, a TV, a stereo-set, a wardrobe, a bed, a nightstand…

A nightstand… That's it. _Pictures._

He saw no pictures or photo was found in the room. Even he himself, who was claimed as a sub-zero placed some photos of his family in his bedroom. Anyone would find it hard to recognize the room as Fuji's if his tennis bag didn't lay motionlessly beside the wardrobe. Oddly, he spotted a set of expensive cameras on one of the shelf. A room with a complete camera-set and no photographs. Quite an interesting one.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the owner of a certain cheerful voice entered with a tray on his hand. He put two glassess of lemon-tea down on the table, along with a plate full of cookies. "There is nobody else in the house so we won't be disturbed for a while," he added.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows at this statement. _What does he mean by 'won't be disturbed' _and quickly cast the thought away.

"I want to thank you. It's Sunday, that means I'm disturbing your free-time, and you don't even mind, or I hope you don't," Fuji mentioned, an anxiety peeked up in his voice.

"I don't. So let's start now."

They had discussed about at least three civilizations (Tezuka had been astonished by how much his friend knew about it –the details even he himself had never heard- for a couple of times, Fuji had praised his leader for at least eight times and had felt absolutely sure he would get a perfect score for the coming exam) when a phone-ringing disturbed them.

"Wait a second. I'll get that."

* * *

"So, what movie will we watch today?" Kikumaru asked as he tried to save his ice-cream from falling when some kids ran past him. "Why is it so crowded here!"

"Hey, today is Sunday if you forgot, of course it's crowded," Oishi himself had a hard time avoiding a bunch of girls who had tried to bump into him at least for five times –there was no way he could ignore their irritating giggling which followed him everywhere. His partner was no help at all since he had tried to be a matchmaker for him and one of the girls who he said 'certainly has hearts in her eyes'. "It depends on you. What kind of film do you want?"

"I rather to have an action today. I'm getting bored with all the sappy-romantic-dramas on TV! Nee-chan always watches it everyday!," he waved his ice-cream in the air. "By the way, why isn't Fuji coming? I thought he would join us," a mischievous smile, "and you would accidentally invite Tezuka."

"I don't think we need to continue our plan."

"What!?" Suddenly Kikumaru faced his partner, disappoinment and fury filled his voice. "You don't want to!?"

"Calm down," Oishi hushed as he felt stares of people around them. "Keep your shoutings for the next news I'll tell you."

"What is it?"

"Fuji said he had to study the World History."

"What!?" the redhead yelled again. "He's studying on this day? A SUNDAY!? On a day when we should have some fun and get rid of study!?" and lowered his voice as he saw Oishi put a finger on his own lips. "His grades in World History are better than me!"

"He said something about missing some days at school."

"Oh, that one. Well, he was off for about two or three days because of a cold. But that doesn't mean he has to ruin his SUNDAY!"

"Maybe it isn't so bad," Oishi smiled secretively.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Who do you think have the ability to teach our Fuji?"

"Tomita-sensei of course. She's our World History's teacher," Kikumaru frowned at his partner, "You're not saying that Fuji asked that fussy old lady to teach him, moreover on SUNDAY, aren't you?"

"Why do you love SUNDAY so much? The answer are no, no, no, and no. This guy almost surpassess her in this subject," Oishi gave a clue.

Kikumaru's eyes bulged, "You don't mean…"

"You got it," Oishi hardly suppress a grin.

All of a sudden his friend patted his back hardly so he winced. "You're wicked, Oishi! That's really naughty! Why don't you tell me before?" the red-haired guy was so happy that he almost jumped to the lamp post.

"That's his own idea. I have nothing to do with it."

"Even better," Kikumaru grinned at him. "At his house?"

"No other place."

"I hope something's gonna happen."

"You're really a bad guy, Eiji," Oishi snickered. "Just wait and see."

They were talking so excitedly that the taller guy suddenly saw his friend stumbled over a slope on the pathway. Instinctively he caught the other falling guy's waist. On the other hand, he could feel slender fingers grabbed his shoulder in a helpless grip.

"Careful! Are you okay?"

He was astonished to see Kikumaru was smiling softly at him, his eyes shone brightly. "Why are you smiling dumbly like that?"

"Baka. Because of you," his friend raised his lips to his ear, "As you said, you really did the same to me."

Oishi could feel a blush was breeding on all over his face.

* * *

"Sorry, it was my father," Fuji entered his room and sat down, still with a smile. But his captain could not be deceived by the cheerful visage since he couldn't help but notice there was something different about him. However, he dropped the subject and resumed their arguments of Ming dynasty.

It didn't take a long time for him to realize his friend was thinking of something else, definitely not the topic they were talking about. With a sigh he put his pencil down and stared at him straightly. The other guy needed approximately five seconds to realize a silence was engulfing his room.

"Gomen, what did you say?" he turned his attention on.

"You look troubled."

"Really?"

Tezuka decided not to answer it. He kept the staring and he could see the depth of the marine in his eyes were full of uncertainties. Suddenly the owner looked down at his own fingers which were clenched nervously. He let the silence took over before returning his leader's observing look, mouthed a question.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Tezuka?"

The inquire did have a great effect on the quiet captain. He needed several seconds to digest the question until he understood the meaning. After the realization drawned, he took another second to control his thundering heartbeats while his mind was searching any reason behind such a question. Totally, he used nearly a minute to blurt an answer.

"I don't know," he tried his best to give an honest answer without saying, 'Yes, and it's you whom I love.' He stopped for a moment before continued, "But if what I feel is really love, I have someone then."

The light in his friend's eyes grew softer and now he was returning his stare fully. They stayed that way for quite long minutes, then Fuji smiled.

"I have that special someone too."

As so much Tezuka wanted to know who it was, all he did was cutting their eyes connection and murmured slowly, "Well, if you need to talk, you can always find me."

"Thank you." He was taken aback when suddenly his fingers were held by another's. He felt his hand was broght up and Fuji landed a kiss on it. The prodigy squeezed his eyes tightly and pressed his face on the warmness of his captain's fingers.

Tezuka, on the other way had to try all he might to not overreact. After all, it was not his first time to see Fuji did little affectionate things toward his close friends. He had seen Kawamura once was flushing brightly –just like a boiled shrimp- when unintentionally his friend hug him –though he always thought the burning guy had something for Fuji.

He merely stared at the figure beside him, loving everything he saw. What he wanted was staying in the bliss of warmth on his fingers for eternity.

* * *

"Then, where are you going?"

"I'm not sure," Fuji answered his classmate who sat in front of him. They were having lunch together as usual. "What about you?"

"I don't know!" Kikumaru shouted with frustation, he almost snapped his chopsticks. "Why do we have to graduate from here?"

"We have to, sooner or later," Fuji picked his salad. "Have you asked Oishi about this?"

"I…no," Kikumaru mumbled, lowered his gaze. "I don't want him to think I can't decide such a thing by myself."

Fuji smiled at the sight of almost blushing Kikumaru. Everybody knew the Golden Pair were so closed each other but who would think they felt more than just partners. Suddenly they were startled by two other approaching figures.

"Eiji, what happen to your face, frowning like that?" Oishi gave a small pat on his friend's shoulder.

"O..O..Oishi?" he stammered, facing the sudden appearance of his very thought. 

"Yeah, that's my name. I'm glad you remember it," The vice-captain dragged a nearby empty chair and sat beside his best friend, observing him seriously. "OK, what happen?" 

Looking at Kikumaru who had lost words, Fuji decided to save him. "What about you two? Why do you come here?"

"I just accompany him. Tezuka said he wanted to…see you, Fuji," Oishi emphasized his last three words which make Kikumaru snapped his face up, looking unbelievebly at his captain.

"Do you bring my dictionary, Fuji? I'll need it after this," Tezuka promptly erased all 'bad' thoughts his friends had in their minds.

"Oh, yes," Fuji searched the little thick book in his bag and gave it to its owner. "Sorry for borrowing it so long. "

"It's fine."

"You bring some salmon, Fuji? That's nice. It's Tezuka's favourite food," Oishi interrupted, giving a chance to the two dumb guys in front of him.

"Really? Then take this as my apology," Fuji raised a piece of salmon with his chopsticks. For a moment the captain eyed him as he was observing a new species of alien. Then, to the two other shocks, he took it slowly.

"You forgive me then," the prodigy smiled gently at his leader who said nothing in return. Their team mates looked at them with a great interest.

"By the way, which high school will the two of you enter?" Fuji raised the previous subject. 

Oishi spared a glance at his captain before answered, "We have thought of it seriously and we decided to go to our high school."

"Seigaku? Not a bad choice. So do I."

"What!?" Kikumaru jumped from his chair. "You said you were not sure, Fuji! I was thinking of Seigaku too!"

"You said you didn't know," Fuji replied. "Beside, 'not sure' doesn't mean I don't have something in mind, does it?"

" 'Don't know' also doesn't mean I have no idea," Kikumaru fought back.

" 'Don't know means you don't know."

" 'Not sure' means you are not sure of a single thing, Fuji!"

" But 'not sure' doesn't mean I don't know a single thing."

" Who said 'not sure' meant you didn't know a single thing!?"

"Stop it, both of you!" their captain stated firmly. "You don't have to do such a ruckus in class, do you?"

"Gomen, gomen. I was just kidding," Fuji said while Kikumaru stuck his tongue out. "Well, excuse me. I'm going to the toilet."

"Me too. See you in club, both of you," Tezuka followed Fuji and walked out. The left team members stared at the pair for a moment before Kikumaru whispered to his partner.

"You're right. They don't need our help anymore."

"That's good, isn't it? I hope they can make it by themselves."

"Don't worry, Oishi, we still have lots of times!" the redhead smiled brightly, his eyes fulled of mischief. "To my bad luck, I have to get stuck with you for another three years!""Those should be my words! I still have to do the covering for you for a thousand and ninety-five more days! Congratulation to me…"

"So you're that great huh? Okay, this evening I'll challenge you!"

"Why not? You're gonna loose anyway."

"OISHI!"

TBC ^_^

What did I tell you?  Okay, so you've taken the risk and read it. **Now please give me reviews!**

And about the Seigaku High School, I don't know if Seigaku has a high school, but for the sake of this fic, just accept it, okay? And if there's anything else different from the manga or anime, just let it be. Don't complain, this is just for the fic.

Thank you for reading!!!


	9. We're Back on Line!

Author Notes : Whoa, I've never written something so long as this. Blame my mind and my fingers. Anyway, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! This chapter dedicates to anyone who read this and then give reviews! Love you all, guys!

Replies :

**Doujin **: I… am… flattered… Thank you, I've never expected someone to say I was good with putting these into words. Sometimes I even confuse myself with words. Thanks!

**StrAwbErRyfAnSz **: Phew.. it's so hard to write your name, but I'm doing it right, aren't I?  ^_^  Anyway thank you for reviewing so enthusiastically! About Tezuka and Fuji, I have never intended to make it otherwise. I have never thought of seme Fuji! _   Everybody knows how Tezuka is but I like the idea of him needing Fuji as much as Fuji needs him. I want both of them to be strong but need each other. Fuji has a problem, yes. You can see it from the first chapters but it will be revealed here. And this time, it's Tezuka's turn to be his pillar of strength.

**Yami no Tenshi** : It's nice to have reviews too! By the way, thanks for the cacti. I've never heard of it actually. I only knew cactus. Okay, I'll answer your questions. It's my pleasure to answer ^_^

Tezuka is a bit… well, aware of himself. And he IS cold, isn't he?

He indeed thought something dirty, I mean nearly thought. We know Tezuka *sigh* he will not let anything like that crosses his mind. Let's see if someone can change it ^.^

I like if the Golden Pair is working together! They are surely the Golden Pair!

Tezuka will confess, believe me, but maybe not in the way saying 'I love you'. I think they need more than words. I'm working on it, but all of a sudden someone comes and destroy it… _ Just read if you want to know…

**Miu-chan** : Love you too! I will never do the fic this way without you! I think it *cough* will be long. I hope you can stand me and my imagination…

**Mica-chan** : Thanks for the review! It's good to know there are so many Tezuka-Fuji fans! About the Golden Pair, I will not write about them so obscene as a pair. They are FRIENDS enough in this fic, believe me. Well, maybe for a certain scene… ^_^* About the R part……………………………………………. I don't know! I don't think I will turn it into R. Let the R part only stay in my mind. ^.^

**Flowery **: …………………………………………………………………………………………………… (The author is too shy to face her fan) Umm, are you sure I'm that good?……….Wow, I'm speechless. (Suddenly burst in and hug her fan) Thank you so much!! It really encourages me to find someone really like this story! I don't think this will end soon, but that's mainly because of my schedules. Anyway pls continue reading this! And Tezuka is meant for Fuji only and vice versa!

**Eriol-sama : **

DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the Seigaku's member! They belong to their respectful author. But Konomi-sensei is mine! ^.^ (Read if you want to know what I mean!) And believe it or not, I own a very disturbing character here! Find out who she is! _

WARNING : None I guess. Except now the guys are in high school. 

_'Words in italyc'_ are for thoughts.

Chapter 9 : We're back on Line!

"I'm leaving!"

Oishi walked merrily on his way towards the Seigaku High School, his tennis bag hang on his shoulder, waving as he took each steps. It was the first day he would be a third-grader. 

_Some things don't change,_ he noted unconsciously. Right they had been, he had taken the same path for more than five years now, since his high school building was located beside the junior highs. He still had some of the old friends around him and to make the resemblance even clearer, he had been voted as the tennis club's vice-captain last year.

He entered the school gate, looking here and there for any face he knew, especially a certain redhead. Drawing a sigh, he reminded himself to find out in which class he had been placed first. The calm guy easily spotted a tall wide board with a large number of students gathered in front of it. Slowly he made his way through the crowd, his eyes were scanning names below the third grade classes. Fortunately he didn't have to stay any longer in the suffocating area, for he had found his name put as a member of class 3-1. 

Swiftly he got himself out and searched for his best friends. He quietly hoped they would be put in the same class, though the chance was nearly nil since there were four of them. They had never made it since junior high school.

Talking about their previous school, Oishi's thought drifted to his underclassman, who should be joining them this year, both in school and club. He had heard from Ryuzaki-sensei that Echizen would enter the Seigaku's High School as well, although the at-the-moment captain who replaced Momoshiro1) spoke nothing of his intention.

_We will be together once again, just like the old days_, his smile broadened as he saw two figures were standing under a full-blooming sakura tree. His present captain and the-still-a-prodigy guy were talking to each other, too occupied to notice his approaching steps. He could see even from his distance, the cold leader threw a rare smile to his other friend who was leaning idly against the tree's trunk. Then Fuji spotted him and waved his hand.

"Oishi! Where did they put you?"

"3-1," Oishi stepped beside Tezuka who was staring (in a friendlier way than anyway before) at him. The prodigy did have a great effect on their captain, he must admit. "What about you guys?"

"Guess what, they are quite nice to place us in the same class," Fuji answered. "I hope Eiji will be with us too. Did you see his name?"

"No," the raven-haired guy shook his head. How his partner would be disappointed if he was the only one who was cast aside. But he missed both Fuji's and Tezuka's names, so it was possible he also missed the other one.

Suddenly a pair of hands glomped onto his shoulders and the face of Kikumaru appeared from out of nowhere. 

"Oishi!! I was waiting for you in front of the gate! How could you be here already?"

"Because I came earlier than you," Oishi tried to release himself from the strangling limbs. "What about your class, Eiji?"

Kikumaru looked puzzled. "Oh, well, I forgot, I haven't seen it. Any of you have?"

"You haven't seen it," Oishi stated in disbelief. "That should be the first thing to do in your very first day of school, Eiji."

"I'm looking for you!" his partner pouted.

"Well, I'm looking for you too but I know that I'm in 3-1," Oishi argued.

"Will you cut it out, just go, and see?" A deep threatening voice suddenly emerged. The Golden Pair looked at their captain and quietly thanked the tennis courts were nothing near them. Fuji hid his amused smile at their horrified faces.

"You're as mean as ever," the prodigy commented when Kikumaru and Oishi had walked away.

"It's better to know sooner than spending your time arguing at each other," Tezuka said nonchalantly. He discerned deeply to the guy in front of him who almost reached his height 2) "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really," Fuji smiled and gently reached for his captain's hand. "Let's go and find the others. I want to meet Echizen too." And Tezuka let himself to be dragged away.

By the way, the Golden Pair were stuck in the middle of buzzing students. 

"Oishi! I can't see my name anywhere! In fact I can't even see the board! This guy is blocking my sight! Man, why people have to get so tall while I'm not!" Kikumaru whined as he tried to tiptoe.

The 'TALL annoying guy' turned back and faced him suddenly. "It's not my fault I'm this tall. You are the one who have to grow up, Kikumaru."

For a moment, the redhead stared dumbly at his TALL team mate. When finally he realized what his friend was saying, he was enraged. "You were not saying that I was short, were you!?" A sensitive part, indeed.

Inui shrugged at the words. "I merely showed you an obvious fact."

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"Inui," Oishi interrupted as his hand held his partner from crushing the TALL guy, "can you help us by seeing which class Eiji is in?"

"Sure," Inui observed the board so meticulously so you could wish he had memorized all the names. The vice-captain waited patiently while in his hold, Kikumaru was trying to perform some acrobatics in order to get free. 

"Calm down, will you?" he hushed the acrobatic player.

"He called me a SHORTY!"

"He was not! He only said he was taller than you and everybody knows it's right!"

Kikumaru blinked. "He did?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"All right," At last, his body relaxed in his friend's arms. Oishi both thanked God and cursed silently. His partner didn't really listen what Inui was saying after all!

"He's in 3-1," suddenly, Inui's voice interrupted them. 

Oishi blinked. "He does?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kikumaru looked at this scene thoughtfully. _Whoa,_ _a_ _de ja vu. I think I've heard this somewhere… _He didn't have a chance to finish the thought when only heaven knew why, Oishi hugged him.

"Eiji! We're in the same class! Four of us!" Oishi shouted right in front of his ear.

"Don't shout! I…what did you say!?"

"WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS! YOU, ME, TEZUKA, AND FUJI!"

This time, Kikumaru paid no heed to his 'deafening' ears. As soon as the news reached his censoric system, he jumped and nearly knocked Oishi down, if only the vice-captain didn't have such a balance and they were not in the middle of the crowds.

"ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT! WE…"

The assembling students around them looked at the pair with growing interest. The Golden Pair, of course was well known in the school environment, no need to add their outstanding features. Moreover, to let them hang with their cool captain and a certain breathtaking prodigy, was more than enough to all the school-girls. Once the news was spread, eyes were pinned at the list of 3-1, hoping to find their names there.

Meanwhile, Inui tried his best to stop the uproarious pair. 

"…WE'LL BE TOGETHER! FOUR OF US!"

"Come on, you two. There is no need for such a stir…"

"…AT LAST AFTER FIVE YEARS…"

"…wait 'till Tezuka heard about this," he muttered in dismay.

"NO!" Suddenly his friends stopped the commotion and faced him, fear spread all over their countenances. Inui raised his eyebrow at this, wondering why their captain had such a hold in them.

"Fine, I will not tell him. But you have to tell me something in return."

"What?" they said in unison, hope looming in their eyes. _I know whom I will vote as the scariest creature walking on earth,_ Inui felt indeed amused.

"Have you seen, Kaidoh?"

The pair let out breaths of relief at his answer. They have thought the worst, which was containing the Brand New Special Golden Power Remix Inui Juice. "No."

"Oh," the data guy slumped down at the answer. He had searched for the object of his affection all morning and found no trace of him. "Well, I guess I will look for him again. And don't worry about Tezuka. He will surely hear about this, though not from me. All people around us can be your suspects if he really gives you punishment," he added, amusement flickered in his voice. With that, he left the Golden Pair in horror.

"He had a point," Oihi concluded. "We did make a great mess."

"What are we gonna do?" Kikumaru whispered in panic, as he afraid the captain was somewhere in his range to hear it. "We cannot avoid him now! We're in the same class! And today the practice will be begun!"

The raven-haired guy looked at him anxiously, "There's only one thing to do. Don't approach him unless we have Fuji near!"

"What about Fuji?" A deep voice suddenly appeared.

"Waah!" Kikumaru instinctively glomped on Oishi, "I'm sorry! I don't mean to make fun of you! I won't say anything again about your Fuji! I…"

"Eiji," his partner patted his shoulder to calm him, "it's Taka-san."

"Huh?" The bewildered Kikumaru turned and saw a flustered Kawamura -to be exact because of the words, _your Fuji_- was standing in front of them.

"YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH!!!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," said Kawamura who had no slightest idea what his fault was, "I just wanted to ask you about your classes."

"You haven't heard? I thought everyone in this school would have known about this. Well, we are in the same class, me, Eiji, Fuji and Tezuka." Even with the prospect of a raging captain, Oishi could still smile every time he remembered he would be in the same class as his beloved.

"The four of you in the same class??" Kawamura suddenly felt down and abandoned. "How envious… I've been left…I'm the only one alone…my friends all in one class…I'm not…I'm alone…"

"Come on, Taka-san, it's not that bad. You still can meet us at the club, right?" Oishi tried to soothe his friend, while his partner looked around for any racket.

This will be a long year… 

*   *   *

~Three months later…~

"A veterinarian! I know I'm destined to be a vet!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

It was in the third month of their third year. Of course, the graduation was near and everybody had to prepare for their next steps. Considering his love to animals, be a veterinarian was undoubtedly suitable for the redhead.

"So you will be a vet?" Fuji reassured, receiving vigorous nods from his friend. "And you Oishi?"

"Not too different," the vice-captain smiled, "since nearly all of my families are doctor, I'll be one too. I want to be a doctor anyway."

"That fits you well," the prodigy commented, "I wonder…" There was a loud noise from the hallway outside their class. Three of them quickly stood up to find what happen while the other one (was still reading his textbook) only gave a sigh.

"What was that again?" Kikumaru inquired, trying to see anything in the middle of the crowd gathering in the hallway, and he was shocked to hear a shrill screaming coming from outside. "Oh no…"

"Just ignore them," his captain said quietly.

Four of the outstanding Seigaku Tennis Club's personnel were in one same class, was one to count. The fact that four of them were always together was too much a temptation to bear. No wonder, even after three months, the windows of their classroom were still filled with faces of overeager fangirls. 

"Are you saying we have to face this until the end of the year?" Oishi muttered under his breath. Tezuka only shrugged, he was too annoyed with this situation and now completely gave them no heed.

"Well, I guess that's the only thing we can do," the vice-captain sat down again. "Where were we? Oh, Fuji, what about you?"

"I'm not sure," the asked one pondered ("Not that 'I'm not sure' again!" Kikumaru yelled) "I want to take photography, but maybe medical is interesting too."

"With your grades, you can choose anything," the acrobatic player commented, "and our captain?"

"Just wait and see," Tezuka didn't move an inch from his book.

"What an answer," Kikumaru sighed in desperation, "Fuji…"

The prodigy only stared in amusement to both of his friends. He would surely get a response no any longer from his leader, if only their teacher didn't step into the class.

"Fine, good morning everybody," Nagato-sensei greeted his class and spared a glance to four of them who were the cause of the great commotion out there. He drew a sigh and resumed, "Today we'll have a new friend in this class. She will be here in any minute. Help her, if you please, because it's hard for her to be transferred into a new school in the middle of the year like this."

Right after he finished the speech, their class' door was knocked.

"Come in!"

A slender figure glided in. Most of the guys looked in awe at the marvelous creature who appeared in front of them. She was beautiful with long wavy raven hair, her green eyes shone with pride. She cast a glance around the class and her eyes rested mostly on a certain prodigy. Tezuka looked at his friend and saw him tensed at their new classmate's appearance.

"This is Morita Saki. She moved from Kyoto this month and now will join you. Fuji-kun," he looked at the prodigy who rose from his seat immediately, "as the class' chairman, I believe you can help her."

Fuji already had a smile placed on his face again before anyone excluding Tezuka realized his actual reaction. He nodded politely at the newcomer and sat down. 

Nagato-sensei turned to Saki and showed her seat.

*   *   * 

~ Later at the club~

It wasn't a good day for the Seigaku's captain. He was still disturbed by his friend's reaction in the morning until the ending of their practice hour. Miserably, he couldn't find any flaw in his behaviour all the day. The prodigy seemed as cheerful as anytime before. If he missed the look, he would have no suspicion at all.

At last Konomi-sensei 2)  (_), their coach, assembled them. "I must admit, all of you are great today.  Next week we'll begin the inter-school tournament to choose the regulars. From a hundred of you3) only ten will be chosen, so I hope you'll do your best," his eyes flickered to a freshman who had a sullen expression. A lot he had heard about the boy's miraculous ability, mostly from his regulars. "Fine, dismissed!"

 Immediately, the team members scattered, eager to get home as soon as possible to practice more or merely strengthened their physiques. Konomi-sensei looked at his charges with a sense of pride. They were extremely serious about tennis, for they were chosen from lots of good players. Of course from so many applicants he had chosen the best, and they were. Not to mention he had some prodigies there. Suddenly he remembered a matter which had lingered at the edge of his mind since the practice began.

"Tezuka-kun, wait," he stopped his captain.

The guy ceased his steps and turned around to face his coach. Konomi-sensei sighed when the cold brown eyes stared at him. He was utterly grateful to have someone so capable to be a captain, moreover had an ability great enough to be an international player. The only flaw of him was maybe his introvert personality which made him seemed cold and distant. However he didn't miss the glance his team leader had spared to a certain guy when he called him. And also to a beautiful girl who stood outside the court. _I wonder who that girl is. She had been there since the practice began._

His attention returned to the guy standing in front of him. "I won't make this long, but I just want to give a simple advice. If you have a problem, you can talk it to someone you can trust."

Receiving no response, he resumed, "I know you are not the depend-on-other type, but sometimes sharing your thought to someone else can lighten the burden."

"There is no one in this world should have another's burden. Maybe their own responsibilities are great enough to kill them, not to add with other's," Tezuka replied with an icy-cold tone.

"How do you know when you have never tried?" The coach raised his eyebrows.

Tezuka was completely silenced by this. It was painfully too true in his case. Even with Fuji, he had never talked about his complicated matters, only simple ones. He tore his gaze from the inspecting sight of his coach and mumbled, "Maybe the one you trust is not the one you should talk to."

"Is it your case?"

"Not really," his eyes were back on Konomi-sensei's. "My matters are not important enough to weigh anyone else's mind. They were merely anxieties, Sensei. Nothing to be worried of."

"I believe so since they didn't affect your performance. Or maybe you are a too good actor. Just remember my words, Tezuka-kun," he gave a fatherly smile.

The captain bowed and retreated himself. His mind was full with his coach's advice, but his own option still held the victory. Slowly he opened the changing room's door and found it to be empty. All the team members seemed to have left already. He changed his clothes and collected his belongings hastily as to get rid of something in thought.

As usual, he was the last one leaving and that gave him time to enjoy the tranquility surrounding the school. He heard almost no disturbing voice, only natures such as wind and birds. He was gazing at the crimsoning sky when a figure passed some metres in front of him. Instinctively, he stepped behind a sakura tree.

Another figure, who he recognized as Saki, suddenly appeared and grabbed the first. To half of his shock (unconsciously, he had known who it was) Fuji turned around, anger flashed in his eyes.

"I have told you not to follow me." 

Tezuka was surprised, or to be precise, shocked to hear the sweet prodigy could voice a very unfriendly tone. Moreover to a girl! 

"Why are you doing this, Shuusuke-kun? We are best friends, aren't we?" Surprisingly, the girl's voice was clear and steady.

"Since what you have done, we WERE best friends," Fuji said matter-of-factly.

"I have known you since we were infants!"

"I don't see why it matters."

"It does matter!" She jerked his hand, forcing the guy to face her. From his place, Tezuka felt as he was staring into a marvelous painting. He could see her outstanding beauty, combined with Fuji's eye-catching one. The prodigy didn't fail to shine his attractiveness, even in the state of rage he was now. No reason whatsoever he had in his heart, the captain had to admit they were perfect to behold.

"Tell me," the guy's voice was full with threat.

"I am your fiancee, Shuusuke-kun! Face it!"

At this statement, Fuji turned around and walked as fast as he could, leaving his fiancee behind, and his captain somewhere under the shadow of a tree.

TBC………..

Are you curious? Am I not an evil ^.^ If you want me to continue this, give me reviews!

About Saki, I only want to have a not so annoying female character here. Well, maybe she is annoying enough for disturbing our Tezuka-Fuji's relationship, but she is not the whiny type like Sakuno (forgive me, Sakuno fans) I dislike her and Tomoka so much! (Sorry again for both fans…) _  Saki is nice girl, but she is too obsessed by her childhood friend, Fuji of course. And one more thing, she is extremely beautiful.

Here some explanations about the fic:

1) After Tezuka left, Momoshiro was the captain. And the next was Ryoma.

2) I want them to be fair. Maybe it's impossible to make Fuji as tall as Tezuka, so I'll make only A LITTLE BIT shorter. Perhaps only for two inches.

3) This is not the wonderful Konomi-sensei who made the Prince of Tennis! This is the other Konomi-sensei, okay? But anyway, because this is 'Konomi-sensei', he knows that Tezuka is troubled ^_^ I had given up on names and suddenly this popped up. Don't blame me.

4) Yes, the Seigaku High School has an outstanding reputation in tennis, so there are many good players apply there, so they has a lot of members with great abilities too! Our regulars really have tough times here, but it will make them stronger, right? ^.^


	10. It Is Raining, We Are Falling

**Author Notes :** Sorry if it takes some times for me to finish this chap! However, here it is, not as long as before but Tezuka and Fuji have some development in their relationship here. A LOT! Once again, this is dedicated to all of you who bother to read this. Thank you!

**Miu-chan :** Are you sure you want a sequel?? Won't you feel bored with me after all? I mean, this is long enough. Well, if I have many request, maybe I'll write one. Or if Kuro-chan suddenly don't want them to stop there ^.^ Thanks for your help!

**……(Anonymous) :** I don't know who you are, but thanks for the encouraging review! I love IxK too, don't you think they are meant to be? Just see their talkings… But I'm afraid this chap won't focus on them, maybe another one.

**Yami no Tenshi :** I don't think Kaidou will mind, I mean deep in his heart ^_^ You know yourself how the shy introvert people act when they fall for someone… Maybe we have to give a chance for Momo. He is silly, I admit it, but who knows. Or you think it's better if Kaidou is the captain? And you're right, I create this Saki only to make things annoying ^-^* I hope I don't make too much mistakes in tenses here. Just tell me if I still do. Thank you!

**StrAwbErRyfAnSz **: If you really hate Saki that much, I think you'll like this chapter. She has never and will never get our Fuji's heart!

**Mica-chan :** Gomen, this one is shorter, but I have tried my best. Hope you'll like it too! I really want to know what do you think of Tezuka here ^.^ I guess Saki will be insupportable because she disturbes our favourite pair, but who knows?

Sorry about Sakuno, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm not a fan of Ryoma-Momo myself, but I don't like Sakuno either ^_^* Really sorry about that. I hope you're not too angry…

About the timeline, in the end of chapter 8, they are still in Junior High and in chapter 9 they are already in Grade 3 High School. So it's about 2 ½ years different.

**Flowery :** You really hate Saki that much? Wow, I can't imagine what you'll do next because she will get more and more annoying ^_^* Anyway, enjoy this chapter! There is not too much Saki-ness there…^.^ Thanks for the wonderful review!

**Beatria :** I'm agree. I'm pretty sure she is a bitch herself…

**Carlita :** Sankyuu!! I hope you still like this one. God bless you too.

**Chibi-y4kuza** : I think my story will be as much annoying like yours ^^ Don't worry 'bout Saki. She is nothing compared to Tezu (it's like comparing me and Konomi-sensei!) 

DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the Seigaku's member! They belong to their respectful author, Konomi-sensei.

WARNING : Shounen-ai and some sweet stuffs. Oh and some spoilers too. Don't read if you haven't watched episode 39-40 and don't want spoilers. You have been warned!

_'Words in italyc'_ are for thoughts.

Chapter 10 :  It Was Raining, We Were Falling

The rest of the day and the next morning until evening seemed like a blur to the Seigaku's captain. No one really knew his turmoil though, for he was not used to speak a lot, save his mother. But deep in his heart he was troubled yet relieved. The event, which was witnessed by him yesterday, brought lots of questions, the ones he couldn't bring himself to inquire. 

Unconsciously, he let his gaze drift to a figure beside him. The prodigy looked so drowned in their teacher's explanation of a certain chemistry's hypothesis. His azure eyes gleamed as he brought his face up and down from board to notes. Tezuka frowned at this. As before, he missed –if there indeed any- flaw in his friend's demeanour. He was acting like nothing happened yesterday.

He sighed and turned his attention to their still lecturing teacher. He knew every formula which was written on the board, and for the endless explanation, Tezuka recalled he had read or heard it somewhere before1). 

_This is boring_, slowly he drifted his gaze to the window. The sky was darkening and the wind was fierce out there. The captain began to worry about their practice. It was a bad omen since the tournament would start next week. They would need extra practices, not that Tezuka was worried after all. Although their club was full with prodigies, as their leader he had a confidence in his play, not to mention the appreciations he received from everybody around him.

Speaking of prodigies, his mind once again drifted back to a certain one. He groaned silently, not willing to be bothered by that and only that guy anymore. But somehow his sense failed him and Tezuka found himself once again thinking about Fuji. _This is ridiculous._

At last, the last bell rang. Sighs could be heard from some students, they indeed shared the same weariness he had. After their teacher left, they stormed out of the class.

For the first time in thirty minutes, he noticed her presence. Of course, their new classmate. Their new BEAUTIFUL classmate. She was too occupied by her thoughts, but sometimes her eyes would flicker to Fuji, who seemed oblivious –or deliberately oblivious- of the glances. Tezuka looked up and found there were some girls still wandering aimlessly but obviously with an aim, to take a look at their affections. The news about Saki was Fuji's betrothed clearly hadn't reached them yet, or maybe Tezuka was the only one, saved the pair, who knew about it.

The first raindrop began to pour and it hit the window with a soft splash. He glanced toward it and quietly decided there would be no practice this evening. It was completely useless, for the rain didn't seem to be stopping anytime near. The thick grey clouds were hanging grimly, suited his mood well. He deplored their outdoor courts, they couldn't be used in times like this. He would surely submit a proposal of indoors if they won the nationals this year. That reminded him to tell the others about the cancellation.

"Oishi, I don't think we can have a practice in this weather," he said.

His vice-captain nodded. "I guess so. We don't want anyone to get sick anyway, right? I will tell the others right away." With that, he darted off with his partner to another classes.

"It's unlikely for you to cancel a practice," a voice rose in the already silent class.

"Don't you think it has been your habit lately to judge me, Fuji," he replied lightly.

His friend gave a small laugh, "Perhaps, but I find it rather amusing, especially if the one I judge is you, my captain. By the way, you are changing the subject."

"The tournament will begin soon, so I will not risk our health nor will I against Konomi-sensei's words. He has forbidden us playing in the rain."

"Like me and Echizen back then?"

"Precisely."

They said no more words and merely stared at each other. Both remember the time, three years ago after a practice, after Fuji played their freshman2). It was also raining and in the empty changing room, for the first time they realized they were watching the other's activities.

For the how many times (it had been too much that no one had bothered to count anymore), one of them put the barrier forth. This time it was Fuji. He cast another smile and turned back to leave.

"Well then, see you tomorrow."

Tezuka replied only by a soft muffled voice. How he hated himself now. For many times he had wanted to climb or maybe just crush the disturbing barrier, but in the end, courage always left him. He didn't even dare to ask 'what happen'! What a pathetic friend he was! He loathed his weak self and let the feeling tortured him. Slowly he made his leave.

The two previous figures didn't notice, in the dark corner, a pair of eyes was watching. Astonished and bewildered she was now, after what she had just seen.

*   *   *

It was still raining…

Oishi observed his fishes meticulously. He was worried lately that one of them was sick, none could tell how he knew. He just knew. But the problem was, _which one is sick?_

He had suspected one when there was a ring. Deliberately he ignored it. His bedroom was upstairs and he knew there were at least two member of his family downstairs. Okay, where was that fish?

"Shuichiroh-kun, a phone call for you!" his sister's voice rang through the house.

Oishi sighed and took a last look at his particular beloved fish. _Five orange strips on the back, two white spots below the eyes…wait a minute, all of them have it…_ He cursed silently and swore he would yell to whoever called if his or her intention wasn't important enough. 

"Oishi's here."

"OISHI!! FUJI'S MISSING!!"

He backed away several steps from the receiver, the shouting was too loud for his sensitive ears. But promptly he recognized the voice.

"Eiji? What did you say? I don't hear it clearly…"

"FUJI..IS..MISSING, OISHI!!"

He frowned at this state. "Wait a minute, first of all calm down. Okay?" There was a small grunted sound on the other line. He took it as a proof his advice had been followed. "Now, what do you mean by missing?"

"He's just missing!" The redhead started to yell again, panic was clearly audible from his shaking voice. "Yumiko-san called me, she wanted to know if Fuji was here but of course he wasn't. Wait, he isn't at your place, is he?"

"No, I haven't seen him since we parted at school," Oishi replied. "Did she tell you what actually happened?"

"Yes, but not really. She just said there was a sort of disagreement between Fuji and his father and he just left. He hasn't come back since."

"What kind of quarrel which could drive him that mad?" Oishi muttered, his own concern was building inside him. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No," his partner rashly answered. "When I heard about it, well, I couldn't think clearly, and… well, I just remembered you. That's all."

Oishi smiled at this. He felt sure that his friend there was blushing furiously for giving such a hurried response. "Well, I think I will call some of our friends. I'll call Tezuka first and maybe you should tell Taka-san."

"Fine," there was a silence hung between them then Kikumaru broke it. "Ne, Oishi, you're always the cool-headed one… how do you always know what to do?"

"Now, now, don't mention that," he replied. "You're just too worried. Call him now and let me know if something's happen."

"Okay," his partner mumbled. "Thanks Oishi."

The raven-haired guy hung up and stared at the phone. A frown was forming on his brow. There was something fishy, he couldn't point what, but he knew Fuji. To be exact, he had known the prodigy for years and he wasn't the type who would just run away from a problem. What could possibly ruin his calmness? Even Tezuka hardly did it and Fuji was already head over heels with him!

Oishi glanced at the window. Where could he possibly go in the rain like this? With a sigh, he pressed Tezuka's number. In other condition, or if he didn't feel this anxiety so much, it would be fun to learn his captain's reaction of this news. But he was definitely anxious now. Extremely anxious.

*   *   *

It was still raining outside…

Tezuka Kunimitsu put his chopsticks down. He stared at the empty bowl in front of him which its contains had been eaten with a great effort. There was something he couldn't explain, a kind of worry which filled every part of his heart. And it did affect his appetite.

"I'm finished," he murmured slowly to his parents who were looking at him anxiously. Even though people found their son was such a 'man in the iron mask', he was as plain as a piece of white paper to their eyes, utterly easy to read. They followed his movements from the dining room to the living room and then stared each other. 

"What happen to him?" his father asked with a low tone.

"I don't know," his mother replied, shaking her head desperately, "he has been in foul mood since yesterday, after the school."

"I think it's better for us to wait," he suggested hesitantly, "If he thinks it's the right time to tell us, he will. Didn't he always do that before?" She merely nodded at this.

Meanwhile, Tezuka sat himself down on a couch. The disturbing feeling still couldn't be erased. He had never felt this way except once, when his mother got ill and nobody was home to find her fainted. Just that once.

He was thinking of another possibilities when the phone started to ring. He frowned at it but decided to pick it up anyway.

"Tezuka's residence."

"Tezuka? This is me, Oishi," his vice-captain's voice answered.

"What is it?"

He heard the other guy took a deep breath. "Listen carefully, I think Fuji is missing."

There was a loud thud in his chest, he believed it was his heartbeat. He felt the previous feeling was mounting but his mind immediately took over. "Are you sure this is not one of your prank?"

The guy in the other line sighed of desperation. "Look, Tezuka, we might do something to get the two of you together, but I will not use this way. He Is Missing. And none of us know where is he now, including his family."

"I'm sorry," Tezuka mumbled an apology. Now when all of his curiosities had been swept away, he felt really worry. _That's why the feeling appears. _"Fine, I will look for him."

"Tezuka, wait…" _Click_

_HE IS MISSING! _

The captain felt like he was standing in front of a hole, a deep black hole which had no base. Although his logic told him there was nothing to be worried, still his heart was racing. He immediately rushed to the dining room.

"Father, may I borrow the car?"

His father looked at him and blinked. Whatever the errand was, it must be very important or his son wouldn't look terrible like the world had come to its end.

"Sure, but don't crash it."

Tezuka snorted. _Why is he still joking at a time like this._ "Of course not."

He ran to the front door and opened it brashly when a figure suddenly hit against him. To his surprise it was the very person whom he was just about to search.

"Fuji?"

The guy looked up and he was faced with the most unbelievable things he had ever seen. The azure orbs were glittering, anger and sorrow were flashing inside of them. Yet, his lips were still forming a smile.

"Tezuka…"

"Get in," he commanded furiously. The captain absolutely had no idea how could a person who was soaking wet and shivering like hell still having a smile like nothing happened! He wrapped his arms around the cold shoulders and pushed him in. 

Suddenly his mother appeared from the kitchen and stopped dead on her tracks. She was shocked to see the prodigy in such a pitiful condition. "Fuji-kun?"

The other guy forced a smile, "Good night, Tezuka-san. I apologize for being a…"

"Stop it," she cut the streams of words suddenly. "Now wash yourself and change those clothes, I'm sure Kunimitsu can lend you some. Get yourself as warm as possible and I'll bring you something, okay?"

Fuji was lost at words and merely nodded. She flashed a smile and returned to the kitchen to prepare something for the trembling friend of her son. 

In the other hand Tezuka led his prodigy to his own room. He searched for some smaller clothes in his wardrobe and gave them to Fuji. "You can wear these," he muttered and opened the door to his personal bathroom. Suddenly the captain sensed there was no movement behind him and promptly turned around. His friend hadn't even stepped into the bathroom. He was staring at the taller guy, as he was so guilty for coming there.

"What are you waiting for?" Tezuka asked, he couldn't explain why annoyance dominated his voice when his heart almost full of worry. 

As something was cut roughly between them, Fuji broke the contact and passed him into the bathroom. He closed the door silently, leaving Tezuka cursing himself with every suitable word he could find.

The leader of Seigaku sat himself helplessly on the bed. He brought his head down, to where his palms could suspend it. In his mind, there was nothing, only his heart worked at the moment and it was filled with rage. When the disturbances were calming down, he could hear the faint splashes of water. Somehow the sound was soothing; it was a sign that the prodigy was safe there, with him.

With a smile, Tezuka walked out of his room to the phone. He dialled Oishi's number, his vice-captain must be told of the new development or –knowing how he always worried about the other- he wouldn't get a blink of sleep this night.

"Oishi's residence," he was answered by a very anxious voice.

"Oishi, this is Tezuka. Fuji is here with me," he told him matter-of-factly.

"Really!? Whew, that's relieving," the other guy breathed out loudly. "Is he okay, Tezuka?"

"I don't know," his captain replied hesitantly, "Physically, he doesn't look too good. But perhaps it's just because of the rain."

"Well, I think we can trust you to take care of him, can't we?" Oishi teased. When all of his anxieties had been swept away, he was ready to assault his leader. "I will tell his family and the other. Is he going to stay at your house this night? Tomorrow is Sunday after all."

"I guess so."

"Fine. See you, Tezuka."

The captain hung the phone up and decided to see how his friend was doing. He nearly bumped into his mother who was about to walked out from the kitchen, carrying a tray.

"Kunimitsu! Be careful! This is hot!"

"Gomen, Mother," he said and instinctively took the tray, on it laid a mug of hot chocolate and a piece of pie. "Is this for Fuji?"

"Yes," his mother nodded, "I think it will warm him. By the way, do you think I need to prepare the guest room?"

Tezuka silenced for a moment, think of all possibilities. Of course, it would be proper to let Fuji rest in another room but he badly worried. Something told him not to stay away from his friend especially now when trouble was looked like all over him. Moreover he still hadn't known the reason of his run off.

"I guess you don't need to."

"Fine," his mother smiled warmly at him. "I also think it is the best for him."

After she left, Tezuka resumed his walk. When he once again entered his dimly lighted room, he found Fuji was sitting on the edge of his bed. His head snapped up when he heard someone was approaching. 

"Mother made it for you," he stated and handed him the tray. Fuji looked at it bashfully, he didn't really mean to be a nuisance when his heart told him to go to Tezuka's house. But when the host showed him friendliness beyond his expectation, he didn't know what to do. Still, his captain confused him for he showed both concern and annoyance.

"Eat it, will you?" the deep voice rose again. The prodigy quickly took a fork which placed beside the plate and began to eat the pie.

Meanwhile Tezuka who sat himself on a chair in front of him, stared at his prodigy affectionately. He was really glad this particular guy stayed here with him, where he could convince himself Fuji was safe. No way on earth he would want to feel those worried emotions again.

When Fuji had finished eating, Tezuka took the tray and put it on his desk, leaving the mug held by the slender fingers. When he turned his head back, all of a sudden his friend got up and walked to the window. As he was reminded of something, the brunettes turned around to face him.

"Ano, Tezuka… thank-"

"Fuji," the captain stopped him firmly. "Do you deem me as a stranger out of nowhere who accidentally help you, or as a friend?"

The other guy diverted his gaze and stared down to the already empty street which was blurred by the raindrops. Tezuka could hear at least four cars had passed by when finally Fuji spoke up.

"Do you still remember my question? I think I asked you three years ago."

Of course Tezuka remember. It was one of the moments he hold so dear in his heart. "You asked me if I had ever fallen in love."

"You remember," Fuji smiled at him which somehow Tezuka knew it was forced. "If I recall it right, you also said I would be able to talk to you whenever I have a problem, right?" The captain nodded silently.

"Now, tell me what do you think of a marriage without love?"

Tezuka closed his eyes, a painful feeling slipped into his heart. He knew where this conversation would lead to and hated every part of it. Unaware of his loosening control, he said, "Morita-san, isn't it?"

The prodigy stared at him in disbelief. "You know it?" Tezuka smacked his mouth silently but decided not to reply at this. He could never bring himself to tell his friend how he knew about it. But moreover he despised the subject.

When he received no answer, Fuji lowered his gaze and observed the hardly seen pattern of the carpet. He felt a bit hazy in the dark room and confused about all of the things that happened to him. At last he sighed and brought his eyes to the captain who was looking at him already. "So, what do you think about it?"

"I think everyone should have his own right to choose," he answered carefully.

"But then you have to face your own parents, Tezuka," the prodigy argued.

"I will if it's needed."

"But they are the one who have raised you! The one who spend their money on your welfare! The one who have loved you since you were born! How could you face them!?" he almost yelled and suddenly realized it. He turned around to the window once more and mumbled a 'sorry'.

In the other hand, Tezuka was taken aback at his friend's reaction. He had never thought Fuji would response so fiercely, when he was always calm all of the times. With a sigh he stood up and walked to the lone figure, placing his hand gently at the slightly trembling shoulder.

"Have you tried to talk to your parents?"

"Sure, but… I don't think I did it properly," his reply came so soft that Tezuka almost missed it.

"Why don't you try again? I don't know why you were exploding like this but it didn't suit you at all. Just use your usual calmness," he advised.

Fuji let out a small laugh. "I don't know for sure myself. If I think about it all over again, all I did was shouting to them. I gave them no chance to discuss. But I have no idea what made me so. It was like… I was afraid I would loose something very important."

"The one you love maybe," Tezuka implied.

"Perhaps."

They stayed in silence for some times when suddenly Tezuka felt a warm body was pressed against his own. He realized with a loud beat of his heart, Fuji was leaning on him. FUJI WAS LEANING ON HIM. He felt his mind was racing blindly, while his heart was pounding. At last, with some efforts he managed to say few words. 

"You were leaning on me_." Okay, that's not the smartest thing to say…_

As a response, the prodigy placed his head on the crook between his captain's firm shoulder and his neck –the act which made Tezuka freeze even more. "I know," his voice was only a whisper, "then will you let me fall?"

Out of nowhere, the leader of one of the most feared school in tennis felt warm waves were running through all over his body. He couldn't think coherently anymore, not with a prodigy in his intimate distance. That close, he could smell the aroma of his shampoo, Fuji must have used it. But there was another scent, which was completely Fuji's. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around the slender waist.

"No," he spoke an answer. All of the logics which he had been proud of left him when he felt his own lips traced down the soft skin of neck. He didn't know why he was doing it and was not planning to find out either. His fingers slowly intertwined with Fuji's own when the other guy let out a small voice of contentment.

"Is this what do you do with 'a friend'?" Fuji asked, amusement filled his voice. 

"Tell me," Tezuka replied in front of his ear. He caressed the other side of the neck, making the prodigy tilted his head a bit. All of a sudden he caught the tempting lips by his own and shut his sight senses. He didn't want to see if there was any rejection in his friend's eyes. To his relief, he could feel the pair of warmness parted freely, as the owner had known that it would happen. With no hesitant, he glided his tongue in and traced every part of the welcoming mouth. Faintly he registered the sweetness of chocolate, but his other senses seemed to have left him. The only thing he could feel at the moment was Fuji's mouth, how Fuji responded his kiss, how Fuji's tongue battled his, and all but only Fuji.

At last, they broke in case of short of air. Tezuka opened his eyes, they felt misty for he couldn't put away the intoxicating effect yet. Other pair of azure orbs was staring at him. In them he found something alien which he had never found in anybody's eyes before. Whatever it was, it brought him a sort of satisfaction.

"If this is really the meaning of friend to you, I will gladly be your friend," the prodigy teased him.

"Why will you be glad?" Tezuka decided to offend.

Fuji took his hand and kissed it softly. "Because it's you," was the only audible answer he received. But Tezuka Kunimitsu understood far more. And this time, he used not his brain but the wild unknown thing called _heart_. In the other hand Fuji put his head back on its comfortable place before.

The captain felt a smile was forming on his lips. He himself was astonished how the warmness deep down in his heart could affect the external parts. "This meaning of friend is valid for you only," he murmured to the figure in his arms.

"I should be proud," Fuji mumbled sleepily though no less affectionate. When everything felt fine in his captain's hold, he completely forgot all of the troubles and sleep overcame him easily. Not for a long time after, Tezuka realized his companion was already asleep.

Gently he raised Fuji and laid him on his bed. He stared at the prodigy for a moment and felt none could EVER take his happiness away with the knowledge that the peaceful innocent sleeping face was his. He had even forgotten about a certain beautiful classmate. At least for now.

And it was still raining outside…

And it's still TBC… ^.^

Stop right there ! No, I won't allow them to do anything…YET. Well, if you want to see them get into something, at least more than this, give me reviews. Please, please, please, and please! I will love it very much and they will make me write faster, even with these lots of tests ^-^*

Explanations:

1) Tezuka is very intelligent…VERY SMART! VERY CLEVER! A GENIOUS! Whatever, but he is…(look previous sentences). But he is very diligent too, he reads lots of books, that's why he knows so much.

2) This is a bit of spoiler…well, I have warned you. The scene which Fuji mentioned is taken from episode 39-40 when there is a practice and Fuji plays Echizen. In the end, it's raining so the match must be ended. Then Fuji is in the changing room and I don't know why/how, Tezuka is happened to be there also. Just the two of them… ^0^ 


	11. When Love Crosses Ice

A/N : *bow deeply*****……*bow again* …… *again*** **…… Okay stop it! *have a deep breath***** Gomen nasai everybody!! It has been ages since the last time I updated! The only villains are my genious teachers who had the idea of having so many tests and homeworks at the same time! Proof? See the chapter I've finished down there! It was a mess and the story was sooooooooo twisted! _ I don't know what has gotten up in my mind! Because of the nonstop tests I guess. Well, just read it if you want. Enjoy!

To my beta: Thanks for your help! I know you're really busy but still spend some time for me… Just so many thanks! *hugs Miu-chan*

**Katana **: Umm, they are not really **together** yet *sweatdrop* Sorry if I messed them up ^_^* Tell me what do you think when you finish read this chap. Thanks because you like the previous one!

**Mica-chan** : There's nothing 'more' down there than the last. But I think the next chap will have ^^ Just tell me if you have other ideas to make this fic better.

**Yami no Tenshi** : Not for once I think you're criticizing me! Instead I'm really thankful for your concern both here and in 'Your Return'! Thank you 31X!!!!!! Feel free to tell me all the mistakes I made and if you have any other suggestion. BTW Tezuka and Fuji are 'very special friends' ^.^

**Flowery **: Sorry to make you wait so long, Hana-chan!!! (hana = flower, I hope you don't mind ^_^*) And sorry too if I make you disappointed with this chapter. It's not so simple to make them together… gomen for my twisted mind _ Thank you again! Your reviews always encourage me. It feels nice to know someone like this fic that much.

**Doujin **: Thanks for the review! Well, you know Oishi, he always worries everyone, including his fishes ^^ But that makes him look nice, right? And if you said 'formal confession' it was like he was gonna propose ^.^

**Silver Star** : TezuxFuji is your fave? Glad to know that! My friends mostly like other pairings but aren't they the best? ^^ Yes, we need more and more fics about them!! BTW thanks for the wonderful review!

**Anonymous **: You don't like shounen-ai but you like my story?… Geez, I'm so happy to know my fic is that good! Thanks for the review! I hope you continue reading this stuff! ^^ Oh, and sorry about the weird wordings. I hope I'm better in this one.

**Chiby-y4kuza** : First of all, I didn't ignore your suggestion to forget about all the tests, but well… you know I just can't do that ^_^* Gomen, Chibby!!!! Anyway, this is the next chap! About the rain thing, I always love the RAIN! I love it sooooo much! So I think good things should happen when it's raining ^^ 

**Li **: Thanks for the many reviews! Good to know you think this is good ^^ Saki is my chara, she doesn't exist both in manga and anime. I just need one girl who suitable for Fuji yet can't catch his heart ^^

DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the Seigaku's member! They belong to their respectful author, Konomi-sensei.

WARNING : Shounen-ai and some angst.

Chapter 11 : When Love Crosses Ice

Fuji felt very warm. He hadn't felt so for countless nights but now he did. The comfort stayed with him through the night until his other senses took over.  He could feel the soft bed sheet under his body and something warm on his face. Light seeped through his closed eyelids as he gradually opened them.

_Huh?_ He blinked a few times only to find himself stared not into his bedroom ceiling, but somehow it seemed familiar. With some efforts, he tried to sit. He also wasn't sleeping on his bed and after some scrutinies, he decided it certainly wasn't his room which was repainted or refurnished during the night. Too many differences.

Then he remembered. Of course, how could he forget? _Tezuka's room._

Promptly he looked to the bed. The captain was nowhere in sight, although the other side of the bed seemed to has been laid by someone. Or maybe it was himself? If that was true, where did Tezuka sleep?

Fuji felt panicked all of a sudden. What if his coming really disturbed the captain? Most of all, he couldn't recall when he ever agreed to let the host sleep somewhere else. He even didn't remember how he ended on the bed!

In the apprehensive state he was now, accidentally Fuji caught a sight of a pile of clothes folded neatly at the end of the bed. He reached to it and something fell from the heap. It was a piece of paper with his name on it. 

The prodigy smiled. Almost he forgot what was happening last night. Now, when his brain had worked to its maximum status, the memory flashed through him. Somehow his body shuddered, remembering the slow passionate kiss.

He decided the clothes were put there for him and he wouldn't turn the good deed down. With that thought, Fuji walked to the bathroom. Inside, he realized a new toothbrush and a glass –he didn't see them last night- had been added by the sink. Again, there was a 'Fuji' paper placed near them. 

_What a romantic thing to do_, he thought with amusement. _This is the Seigaku captain who is notorious for his coldness._

After taking a bath and brushing his teeth, Fuji once again took the outfits. Absent-mindedly he registered the shirt was beige –his favourite colour- although a little bit large for his form. It was accompanied by black trousers –his second favourite colour.

After folding his previous clothes, he walked out from the bathroom, right at the same time the bedroom's door was opened, revealing the figure of his captain. Tezuka was slightly startled by his sudden appearance but the expression softened at the sight of his friend.

"Good morning," Fuji greeted with a sweet tone.

Tezuka gave him a little twitch of lips, "It seems you're better now."

 "I really have to thank you and your family for this. Are your parents downstairs?" 

The captain nodded, "I was about to call you to breakfast. Anyway," suddenly he approached his friend and placed a hand on the soft brow, the last night warmness had disappeared. "I don't think the rain has any effect on you."

The prodigy smiled playfully at him, "It's because too many other things were having effect on me last night."

Tezuka stared at his friend, not sure how to react. Was this really the naïve friend of his who was trying to tempt him just now? He always knew Fuji as a straightforward and innocent guy, not this Fuji who was standing in front of him right now. He had the 'predator' look in his eyes. Yet, he found this new realization somehow interesting.

"Is that so?" _What the hell is happening to me!? Every time I'm somewhere near him, I always say stupid things like that! Okay, maybe I discover a new part of him. So what!?_

What made things worse, his friend seemed to know his difficulty. The smile became wider and more…well, threatening. But a kind of threat which made your heart go frantic, full with pleasing beats. To think that Fuji smiled at him that way… It didn't lessen the anxiety he felt, though. 

Suddenly he felt a finger traced his face. He was shocked but couldn't divert his gaze from the pair of blue orbs which still bored through him. The more Tezuka stared into them, the more he got confused. This felt like Fuji, yet not Fuji. 

"Are you afraid of me, Tezuka?" his voice sounded more like a seduction than question.

The captain was stunned. He didn't know how to react but he realized something was definitely wrong. He just felt wrong about the person who was staring oddly at him. At last he jumped into a conclusion. Gritting his teeth, Tezuka grabbed the hand which was caressing his cheek. 

"What happened, Fuji?" he asked, forcing his eyes to look as fierce as possible. "This is not you."

Fuji looked at him in such an innocent way, "What do you mean?" Still, Tezuka couldn't erase the feeling that it was false, no matter how perfect it was to his eyes.

"You understand perfectly what I mean. This . is. Not. You. Why are you acting like this?"

All of a sudden the other guy laughed, it was haughty and full of malice. And it certainly disturbed him a lot. "You don't know me, my captain. You don't know me even a bit."

"I know you and you aren't yourself," he still argued.

"Really? I don't think so."

"Be honest."

The cruel face suddenly turned dark. "What do you know about me? Nothing, Tezuka. Nothing!"

Tezuka tightened his grasp, he pretended not seeing Fuji winced a bit. "Don't be stubborn. Something is happening, right?"

"Shut up!"

"What is it, Fuji?" he demanded, not letting go even a second.

"Just shut up!" the prodigy hissed, but Tezuka could see his determination had shaken. 

"Tell me," the captain said with a softer tone.

"No…please, Tezuka…" now his voice was filled by desperation. "Don't make me cry…"

Even with the plea, Tezuka didn't have any intention to stop. It hurt him to see if Fuji really cried but it was better than to see him being tortured inside. Slowly he wiped away a tear that was rolling down the soft skin. The azure pools followed his finger's movement. They were filled with loathing when he saw the water drop.

"So, I have cried after all," his friend said with an even tone.

Tezuka couldn't believe his eyes. Fuji smiled! He was almost sure his team mate had a double-personality when coincidentally he noted a tinge of sadness in the glittering eyes, before the owner deliberately shut them closed. Immediately he understood it all_. He is not smiling. He's putting a mask. Maybe he always does all this time._ Only based on what his heart told him, the captain reached out and kissed the still-smiling-fakely lips.

It was short –Tezuka promptly pulled away- but his arms resumed by circling the lithe body. His friend froze for a moment before at last gave up completely. Fuji didn't care what people would say, didn't care for his own promise not to cry in front of anybody, he just didn't care about anything now, except for someone who held him. His vision was blurring again and this time he was ready to accept whatever his body's reaction to the touch. 

Unfortunately without any effort of prevention from himself, the tears refused to fall. It made his heart felt like it had burst. Fuji felt pain all over his chest and made a little startled sound signifying it. Unconsciously, his arms circled Tezuka to keep him standing up.

Just don't let me go… 

After his shaky voice said those words, his logic rose up. Immediately Fuji entangled himself from the other's hold. Mumbling a 'sorry', he darted to the bathroom and locked it. With a rush, he reached the sink to hold his body. The pain in his inner parts made him sick, it was almost unbearable. Still he couldn't cry. 

Then when he was calmer, Fuji took a deep breath and washed his strained face. He looked up to the mirror and was horrified to see the eyes which were staring back at him. With confusion and desperation they were filled. The prodigy couldn't recall he had ever lost his composure that way. He had used to acting much more than anyone of his age, he had known it even before he remembered that the name 'Shuusuke' was his. He gained the skill naturally and had performed it for most of the times in his seventeen-years life. Therefore, Fuji Shuusuke definitely wouldn't let any of his true feelings revealed from any part of his body, including the eyes. 

But now, his brain didn't seem to have a control anymore of the sight devices. His captain was surely the main cause. Fuji grasped the edge of the sink even tighter, he felt so annoyed of himself to lose control like that. But the fault was his own. Since the first time he met Tezuka, he had felt the guy would have a great influence on him. But, feeling convinced of himself, Fuji wasn't concerned about it. And now his suspicion was proven to be right. Oh, and also the last night kiss, it should be counted. So he had lost the control over his own body twice in the last 24 hours. Great.

Fuji sighed and lessened his distances from the mirror until his brow touched its own reflection. He felt he was staring at someone else's eyes. _Who are you? You are not me. But well, I don't know myself anyway…_

He didn't have any idea how the quiet leader could bind his heart with his oh-so-cool attitude. It should have been distasteful and surely would not attract him who used to live in lies. Fuji Shuusuke was far stronger than he seemed and far more cunning than everyone thought. He should be able to resist Tezuka's charm with the capability he possessed. He had succeeded to trick everyone around him anyway, including his family. As a notification, even the last night runaway was one of his schemes It was not a brash desperate escape. He just didn't want to marry his annoying boyhood friend. But running to Tezuka's house was the little flaw. It wasn't in the scenario. It was his heart's decision.

Slamming his fist to the mirror, Fuji recalled angrily of his previous tear; it was the first teardrop he spilled for years. Even when he said, 'don't make me cry' he only tried to stop his captain. He knew he couldn't cry. He had forgotten how a crying felt anyway. _But that damn tear fell!_ Okay, the last night incident might be acceptable since people mostly lost controls at night. But this! They were standing in a brightly-sun-lit room!

Inhaling a deep breath, the prodigy forced his mask forth. He wasn't ready, at least for now, to reveal himself to anyone, including HIM. Even if Fuji thought Tezuka was the only one he would let to know, IF he had to let somebody know about it. Just not now. Let the real Fuji wait a little longer.

After made himself certain everything was set, he opened the door. Fuji was puzzled to see the captain was not in the bedroom. But suddenly he saw him sitting on the balcony. The dark eyes were looking at him intensely but the owner didn't move a bit. Then the prodigy decided to approach.

As he made each steps, Fuji found it was harder and harder to maintain his composure. He couldn't break the eye contact, somehow he feared to do it. Even he didn't feel any temperature increase when the warm ray touched his skin. All his attentions were only for the captain. The glare remained still and the always stoic face didn't make any help. It was a rather nerve-wrecking sight even for his composed self. Fuji had no idea how his face looked like at the moment. It must be a deadly nervous one.

When eventually he stopped in front of Tezuka, the prodigy had lost everything he was about to say. How he hated his disability! Thankfully, he still had his logic which prevented him from doing anything stupid. Biting his lips slowly, Fuji commanded his mouth to say something. Anything to cut the unpleasant silence.

"Gomen ne, Tezuka. I know I shouldn't run away like that," Fuji was truly surprised of himself when he felt the smile easily turned up on his lips. A habit perhaps. With his usual smile, he could simply play any role he wanted. Fine, now the control was his once again.

Tezuka seemed to realize this as well. He cursed silently but his only reply was, "Will you tell me what the matter is?"

"Not now," Fuji answered, shoving his hands into the pockets. "I promise I will tell you, but not now."

"You're lying," the captain accused.

"Tell me what I can do to convince you."

"Nothing."

_He won't give up, will he,_ Fuji thought grimly. _Why doesn't he just accept that!?_ _I'm making a serious offer now, something I will never do in millions incarnations!_ "Come on, Tezuka. There is surely one way to make you believe."

The Seigaku leader gave his friend a look, "I've seen you and that taught me not to believe you."

Fuji was stunned by the answer. Nevertheless he regained his calm quite fast and placed himself beside his captain. Leaning his head a bit to the side of Tezuka's shoulder, he tried another way, "Yes, you shouldn't try to believe me. I'm not sure myself, so why will you?"

The other guy didn't respond both to his touch and words. In the other hand, instead of resuming his acting, Fuji felt his mask was slipping away when he began to enjoy the sensation of leaning to his captain. It was added by the comfortable sunlight, soft rustling wind, and the humming of birds surrounded them. He closed his eyes and mumbled absent-mindedly, "Maybe you just like the Fuji you had seen all this time."

"Maybe," with that answer, Tezuka raised his hand and gently pushed the prodigy's head closer to his neck. "But don't you think I will try to know the real Fuji and love him also?"

Still with his eyes closed, Fuji replied, "I don't think you will love-" suddenly his heart beat with one loud thud when he realized what the leader was saying. He tilted his head, looking at his captain, "did you just say 'love'?"

Tezuka was caught. He didn't know he had said it before the prodigy told him. Still, he tried to get away. "You said it first."

"I didn't," Fuji replied. "I said maybe you 'liked' me."

Dead end. The only thing Tezuka could do was casting away his sight and trying to hold his blush from appearing.

Fuji smiled softly at him –it felt odd but somehow relieving because he didn't make it intentionally. It was formed out from his heart when he saw his captain reaction. _Baka Shuusuke, I think you truly fell in love with him…_ Gently he took Tezuka's hand and squeezed it, making the other guy look back at him. 

"I will tell you, Tezuka. I promise."

The Seigaku leader still made no response. Fuji knew the captain still doubted both his words and himself. Well, nothing could be done for now. He smiled again and said, "Let's go downstairs. I think we've made your parents wait too long."

With that, they walked hand-in-hand out of the room.

*   *   *

Like what they had done on previous Sundays in almost three years, Oishi and Kikumaru were outing again today. For Kikumaru, it was more like a remembrance to the awful misunderstanding of 'Sunday dates' he and Oishi were having three years ago. However, the result was good for their relationship so that he celebrated it.

By his side, Oishi was retelling the conversation between him and Tezuka last night, added by his own opinions here and there. The acrobatic player was so excited to know Fuji had been spending the night in their captain's house.

"I bet something happened! What do you think, Oishi?"

The vice-captain nodded vigorously, "I hope so. But I think you're right! Just think, why did Fuji go to Tezuka's house? Why not your house or mine? And to think that they were alone –just the two of them- in Tezuka's bedroom…"

The redhead frowned at him, "How do you know they stayed in the same room? I'm sure Tezuka wouldn't tell you that, a guy like him."

Oishi smiled, "My instincts told me, with the help of several facts and conclusions."

"No way you can do that. It was your guessing only," Kikumaru stuck his tongue out. "If only it was true… isn't it Kaidou?"

His partner followed his gaze and found not only a sullen-faced Kaidou but also the impassive Inui. It was odd to meet them wearing neither school nor tennis uniforms. And Kaidou was wearing trousers, something Oishi had never seen him putting on other than his school uniform. Even though the lower-grader seemed annoyed, they looked so natural in each other presence. That didn't surprise him though. 

"Oi! Kaidou!," Oishi heard his friend yell. The owner of the particular name stopped dead on his tracks when he saw his senpais. The usually harsh visage turned into a bright shade of red instantly. Just imagine, the heartless viper was discovered to be accompanied, or to be more precise, dated by the data-man. Oishi felt sure, if human could change into an ostrich, his kouhei would have done it by now and shoved his head into the ground, no matter if the pavement had been asphalted.

The Golden Pair approached the other double pair, since they hadn't made any sign of moving. Kaidou fidgeted nervously as the range was decreasing and became highly uncomfortable of his close proximity with Inui when the other merely smiled nonchalantly. 

"What are you two doing? Dating?" Kikumaru asked.

If it was possible, Kaidou was more and more crimson now. "DATING!!?? I AM NOT DATING!!!"

"That was uncalled-for," Inui stated, facing his 'date'. "You said 'yes' last night."

"YOU SAID YOU HAD TO BUY SOMETHING IN THE SHOP TOO!!! THAT'S WHY I AGREED!!!" Kaidou didn't seem to realize the trespassers were all staring at him suspiciously now, or Oishi was sweatdropping, or the amused look Kikumaru had on his face. He was too occupied by his attempt to clear his name.

"Well, at least you agreed," the glassed guy replied lightly, "and you are only embarrassing yourself with those shouting, you know."

Kaidou seemed he was about to explode, but his face was more like a flustered girl than a dangerous viper. Couldn't keep up any longer, he ran away from the catastrophe, leaving Inui behind. The unusual doing made Kikumaru laughed merrily while in the other hand, his partner was rather worried.

"Ano… don't you think it will be better to go after him now?" Oishi suggested hesitantly.

Inui shrugged as a response, "I have gotten used to this. Don't worry, I'll find him soon. By the way, what about Fuji, Oishi? You only said he was alright last night."

"Oh, he was spending the night at Tezuka's house. Everything should be fine by now."

Inui raised his eyebrows at this reply, "Tezuka's house? That's surely interesting." He fished the green book out from below of his jacket and began to write the newly discovered fact.

Kikumaru blinked at his act. "Ano… are you writing that?"

"Sure," Inui answered, still writing, "Perhaps this will affect his style of playing."

"How?" asked two confused unison voices.

"Who knows?"

The Golden Pair sweatdropped.

*   *   *

"Thank you for the meal, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka's mother waved her hand impatiently. "You don't need to be so courteous, Fuji-kun. Just feel like home." 

"Thank you."

"Why are you saying 'thank you' all over again?" the team's captain mumbled, his voice was tinged with irritation.

Fuji blinked at him, "Ah, well… because it's worth it?"

Tezuka snorted as his father laughed at both Fuji's and his son's reactions. Secretly, he exchanged knowing glances with his wife. Although it wasn't palpably displayed, they could read what their son felt about this certain friend. If there was one of the most impossible things about their son they wanted to happen, it was 'he fell in love'. And now, after the wish was granted, they were very glad to see his feeling seemed to be reciprocal.

"Well, thank you…" Fuji stopped at the death stare of his captain and smiled apologetically, "I think I'll be going now. Thank you again, Tezuka-san, although your son won't accept this."

Both of the parents laughed again while their son was looking all sour at his team mate. "Sure, sure. I'm sure Kunimitsu can drive you home."

"You don't have to, really," Fuji quickly responded at the offer, "Beside, I am planning to meet someone on the way. Please don't be bothered."

"Well, if you say so…" Tezuka's father said hesitantly.

"It's fine, really."

"So be it. Please come whenever you want, Fuji-kun. I'm pretty sure Kunimitsu will be VERY happy," he threw a teasing glance at his son who was glaring at him. 

"Thank you," Fuji rose and bowed. Before he finished bowing, he was already dragged out by Tezuka who was mumbling something incoherent about 'saying thank you too much'.

After he closed the front door, Tezuka released his hold of Fuji's hand reluctantly. It was nice to have Fuji's hand in his, but his alarm reminded himself about the prodigy. Right, he didn't know Fuji anymore. Turning around, Tezuka got a look of a still smiling Fuji.

"You managed to trick my parents successfully," he stated evenly.

The smile faltered and once again the captain was facing someone he didn't know. He failed to recognize any expression on the calm countenance as Fuji's, or to be more exact, the Fuji he used to know. The stranger stared at him, somehow seeming satisfied. 

"You're getting smarter, Tezuka."

Even the voice was hardly recognized by him as Fuji's. Tezuka felt confused, he had no idea how to deal with the situation any longer. _Which one is the real him? This one, or the one I know, or maybe the other one I haven't seen?_ He had to admit, if his friend didn't suffer any personality illness, he must be a great actor, being able to played roles of 180 degrees different persons.

"Well, ja ne. I'll see you at school," Fuji patted his shoulder and simply walked away. Tezuka could only stare at his disappearing figure. Still, his face was as stoic as ever.

*   *   *

After he reached a safe distance from Tezuka's house, Fuji felt his limbs gave up instantly and he crumbled to the hard pavement. The pain was increasing once more and still his tears refused to be spilled. Therefore he had no way to release himself from the sickness. The prodigy groaned, his fingers were clutching the beige shirt tightly, right in front of his aching heart. The pain was infectious and now the other organs were also throbbing in ache. 

_God, why is it hurt? What the hell he's doing to me?_

Leaning himself against the metal hedge of the pavement, Fuji tried to subdue his difficulty of breathing, an almost impossible effort for he had lost all the controls he had. His mind could only focus on one person, the one he didn't want to think of right now. Fuji hated him, he was the cause of all of his pain. Unfortunately his heart didn't obey him. It fell in love with him. And now Fuji hated and loved him more than ever.

_'You managed to trick my parents successfully.' _Those words rang incessantly through his head. He couldn't blame Tezuka for hating his attitudes, still that moment Fuji felt the urge to slap his captain. He was dishonoured by the remark. Mr. Perfect did not know how hard Fuji tried to resume his role as the cruel one, how suffered he was. He only saw himself as the lone victim. That was why Fuji hated him.

_'But don't you think I will try to know the real Fuji and love him also?'_ A memory flashed through him. The image of Tezuka appeared before his bare eyes. The cold hearted captain who did gentle things to him. The stark figure which he always loved to steal glances at. The first person he kissed with so much passion. His Tezuka. That was why Fuji loved him.

How can I blame him for thinking me as a jerk? I didn't do anything that showed him  my real feelings. He must be thinking I'm only playing with his heart…

Fuji smiled forlornly to the grey pavement. Perhaps it was the best for the two of them. He knew, Fuji Shuusuke the fool would never deserve Tezuka Kunimitsu. Never. His captain could find someone else a lot better than himself easily. Beside, he had been bounded. If he showed Tezuka how much he loved him, it would only hurt both of them in the future for they were not meant to be. 

The prodigy buried himself at the scent of his captain from the clothes he wore, fully savouring it. It was suffocating him, yet Fuji craved for it. He just couldn't get away. Instinctively, his arms were lifted and embraced himself. He felt very cold despite the warm radiating sunlight. He felt very very cold. And no one was there to comfort him. 

_Because he thinks I'm only playing with his heart…_

I know this is long but it's still TBC ^^

Thanks for reading! Please give me comments, reviews, or anything but no flame please! Arigatou!


	12. The Way We Are

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I was flanked with tasks! But I'm a bad student so instead of study, I ended up in front of my computer ^^ Thank you for your reviews! They helped me to resume this fic! Okay, now please read the next chapter down there. It's not so long but something is going on… ^.^

**A/N2:** This chapter is specially dedicated to my friend who had just celebrated her birthday on March 24th. I hope you'll like this present! ^^

**DISCLAIMER :** Every single characters in this chapter except the Saki girl is NOT mine! And all of you know who owns them, right?

**WARNING :** m/m pairings and some lime (you have been warned, so don't flame me!)

Silver Star : Yeah, right! I hope you'll like this chap too! Tezuka x Fuji is just so perfect!

Tsukinoko : He didn't have a heart attack but if I continued in torturing him, he might have one ^^ Anyway, he's just fine until now.

Yami no Tenshi : You asked for some actions, so I tried to make one. So what do you think? As a matter of fact, they are not really getting into an action _ I'm soooo inexperienced in writing things like that… Just hope you like it. BTW if you have time please tell me any error I've made in this fic. I really appreciate your help all this time! And one more thing, actually me myself don't know who the real Fuji is ^^ He's just so complicated…

Li : Absolutely right! Fuji suffered a personality complex! Isn't it obvious in the anime? (well, that's just my thought… ^^) 

LadyDeath : Wow, thanks! Atobe? Umm, I don't know if he will do with Saki… Actually he seems to be the right guy. Thanks for the idea, maybe I'll materialize it! 

sTrAwbErRyfAnSz : Don't worry, Fuji will EVENTUALLY open himself to Tezuka. And isn't love confusing? That's what make it interesting ^^ And in this chap they ARE making out ^_^* Well, not explicit, but- just read it by yourself then tell me what do you think! Doumo!

Flowery : I guess I follow your suggestion. And your problem is exactly like mine : I am not ready to write a lemon scene. I don't want to change the rating anyway ^^ I hope you still like this fic after this chap!

Sadame XX : I perfectly understand, Miu-chan! Don't worry, I've told you, if you are so busy, don't bother to beta it until you have some free time. Thanks for your help!

Chapter 12 : The Way We Are 

Tezuka walked slowly passing the crowded stores at his left side. People's shouting and the hullaballoo of bargains didn't affect his thought a bit. He was just walking, didn't see where his feet took him. The captain was too occupied by the thought of someone who had been absent for days.

He still hasn't showed up! Where the hell is he? It has been ten days since the last time I talked to him. TEN DAYS! He hasn't come to school since then! What is going on!?

The prodigy was once again missing. No one seemed to know where he was except his family who merely said he was sick but didn't accept any visitor. His closest friends were suspicious, but they accepted it. Not Tezuka. Although his anxiety was unwarranted, the cool guy couldn't help but worry. 

His sight drifted to people around him. Unconsciously the eyes scanned the passing faces as they were searching for a certain smiling face. The captain couldn't lie anymore to himself. He had definitely fallen for Fuji. The yearn he felt was so great, it was almost unbearable. What would you do if you kept thinking of someone, couldn't get that person off your mind? What would you do if you couldn't feel happy without seeing him and yet he wasn't there to behold? The ice guy had never known this kind of feeling was existed, not until now. And he didn't like it a bit. It was devastating him. _If love means you have to feel like this, go to hell with love! I don't understand why some people are looking for it! And what about the people who don't look for love, but it just inevitably comes to them? Shit! Why can't I get away from something as negligible as this!?_

Tezuka sighed, the anger to himself only worsened his bad mood which had claimed lots of casualties, including his team mates. They ran at least 50 laps a day, but the regulars who lost a match had to run another 20 laps. It was a miracle that none of the regulars had fainted during the harsh training. That was why no one objected when Konomi-sensei announced there would be no practice today. Even Tezuka didn't complain. 

For the Seigaku's captain, tennis was his life. So why did he feel like he couldn't play? Why did he feel unwhole even when he was standing on the court? It just didn't make sense. 

_Because of him._

He snorted at the thought. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the ice king, was lovesick. What news.

However deep in thought he was, he could still hear the sound of balls being hit. Promptly his head turned to the source. It was a sport centre, there must be at least one tennis court.

Accidentally he caught a sight of two persons he knew. Morita Saki and Fuji Yuuta_. _The closest persons to Fuji. _Too bad it isn't his aniki. _They were walking to the sport centre, both had a tennis bag on their shoulders. Yuuta seemed a bit worried but his companion was as cheerful as usual at school. They didn't realize Tezuka was observing them.

All of a sudden, the captain felt an infinite hatred was breeding inside of him when he stared at her back. _If only she didn't come, everything would be alright._ Tezuka shook his head, such a thought shouldn't appear. After all, she was HIS fiancee. Deciding it would do him no good to stay there, he resumed his way home.

*   *   *

"Yokatta! Konomi-sensei is so nice to let us have a day off!" Kikumaru exclaimed happily to his partner. "I don't think I can stand the practice any longer!" 

Oishi, who was walking beside him, looked anxiously at the redhead. "Do you mean you'll faint or something if we have more practices like that?"

"Oh well, actually no," his friend smiled comfortingly at him. "We all suffer because of it but we know why, right?"

The taller guy nodded silently. As usual, he was the person who would worry about things which slightly went wrong, but this was an exception. His anxiety might rival Tezuka's even though he didn't have a special feeling to their absent team mate. He was more worried about their beloved captain. The quiet leader seemed to have slipped the grasp of himself, something that would never happen if Fuji was around. His eyes flickered to Kikumaru, wondering if he would go through the same thing like Tezuka if his partner was missing.

"Ah, we're home already," Kikumaru's voice woke him up from the train of thoughts. They were already standing in front of the acrobatic player's house. "What about if you come in, Oishi? I want to show you my new teddy bear! Nee-chan bought him for me when she went to France!"

"Okay," the vice-president smiled softly at his friend. Well, it was better. He didn't want Kikumaru to think over and over again about the problem engulfing their friends right now. The cheerful guy would go all serious and silent if they were talking about it. It didn't suit him and Oishi didn't like to see his friend so sad.

When they stepped into the house, the phone rang. 

"I'll get that and tadaima!" Kikumaru yelled to the house and immediately ran to the phone. "Kikumaru's house!"

Oishi witnessed the happy face faltered into a serious one and he found out why when his friend spoke again. "Ah yes, Yumiko-san. I don't have anything to do right now so I can go to your house-"

His words seemed to be cut by the person in the other line. The redhead listened for a while before answered, "Someone close to Fuji other than me? Well, maybe Tezuka, but…No? Umm, Oishi then. Fortunately he's here with me now." The vice-president rose his eyebrows when he heard his name was uttered. "Yes, we'll be waiting, Yumiko-san. See you."

After his friend put the receiver down, Oishi asked, "What happened?"

Kikumaru shrugged and leaned himself to the wall behind him. "I don't have an idea. Yumiko-san said she wanted to talk with me and someone else who was also close to Fuji about him. I told her Tezuka was the one but she said no. I didn't know why, so I suggested you. Wait," his face looked troubled once more, "you are not busy this night, are you, Oishi?"

The taller guy smiled, "No, I will gladly accompany you. Is she coming here?"

"Yeah. She said she was the one who needed to talk so she should come. I wonder what she wants to talk about."

Oishi looked at his friend seriously, "Maybe the cause of Fuji's absence."

"Maybe," His friend sighed, then smiled warmly, "Well, it can wait until she comes. Now, let's see my teddy, Oishi! He is impatient to meet you!" Oishi merely nodded and followed his partner upstairs.

*   *   *

Tezuka stared at his Physic's book in desperation. He had been working on the homework for more than two hours and still hadn't finished. The formulas seemed to stay away from his brain. Even the bath he had taken to clear his head didn't have any effect.

Eventually he gave up and slammed his pencil down on the desk. He buried his head in his hand, staring blankly to the darkness. Tezuka didn't want this to happen because it would ruin his excellent scores. But what could he do if his mind was already beyond control? It wasn't his decision to fall in love with the missing guy anyway. Until now, love had only brought calamities to him.

Sighing slowly, he looked to the clock on his desk. 19.01. That made him remember his parents were away tonight, they would come back tomorrow. So here he was left, miserably alone with his incessant thought of Fuji. Great.

When he felt a slight pang in his stomach, the captain realized he hadn't touched anything since breakfast. _And Mother is not home,_ Tezuka thought grimly. _Well, I'll just buy something…_

He was about to open his bedroom door when he heard some soft knocks. His brown eyes were looking at the door in front of him. The sound didn't seem to come from behind this door. Then his sight fell to the glass door which lead to the balcony. The curtain had been shut but it seemed that there was somebody outside. He moved carefully and peered through the transparent door. It was nerving him to find nobody was there.

At last Tezuka decided to open it. If it was a ghost or something that intended to disturb him, let it face the pissed-off Seigaku's captain. He needed to release the piling up stress anyway. 

Tezuka was welcomed by the cool night breeze when he slid the door open. No one stood in front of him so he stepped the threshold. _Who the-_

His eyes caught a sight of a figure standing beside him. His chestnut hair was slightly ruffled by the wind, arms were folded in front of his chest. He was leaning to the wall and a little smile was on his lips. And the blue eyes…

"Fuji."

The other guy's smile widened at the call of his name. In the other hand Tezuka was heavily shocked. How could you expect a missing friend whom you terribly missed would appear in the middle of the night right outside you door? The captain definitely had never thought of it. His throat had gone dry since he mentioned the name and so they stood in silence for a minute before Fuji decided to cut it.

"You won't invite me to come in?" Still with the smile Tezuka didn't recognize.

The captain stepped aside, allowing his guest to come in. Fuji threw him a smile with a 'thank you' before Tezuka followed him. After closing the door, he turned around to see his friend was standing in the middle of the dimly lit room. His stare had changed although not to the one Tezuka used to know. This one also made him uncomfortable.

"Where have you been?" At last he managed to say something.

Another predatory smile appeared before his eyes. "I don't see why it's important," Fuji answered while his feet were reducing the range between them. "Do you miss me that much, Tezuka-buchou?"

Fury was built inside of him. "What the hell are you saying?"

The prodigy continued to smile and eventually he stopped in front of the captain. They were barely separated by an inch now. "I'm glad if you missed me."

Tezuka didn't answer it, he was merely staring to the hypnotizing orbs. Suddenly a pair of lips were pressed upon his own, the slim fingers were holding the back of his neck. He was caught for a moment before his mind started to shout at him, demanding him to break the kiss. With a great reluctance, he grabbed the sides of Fuji's head and freed his lips.

"What do you think you're doing!?" the usually calm leader whispered angrily. He couldn't explain why he didn't just yell at the impolite guest. 

The smaller guy put a seducing smile and caressed his cheek, "Can you say you don't want me, captain?"

"You…" Tezuka was about to slap him when his lips were captured again. With the way they were moving in front of his own, it was impossible for Tezuka not to respond. _Oh God, just stop me…_ He knew at this rate he would loose his mind. At the time he began to return the kiss, his arms were already on Fuji's waist and neck. He felt their tongues intertwined in the most intimate way they could. Still, he couldn't find a way to satisfy the insatiable emotion inside him. He just wanted more and more of Fuji.

Because he had lost his senses, Tezuka didn't realize when they began to move, advancing to the bed. The only thing he knew when they broke to breathe was that he had Fuji beneath him. The prodigy lay motionlessly in the sexiest way he could ever imagine, the azure pools were staring at him wildly, his breathings were short and ragged. It was already too much for Tezuka to resist. He couldn't.

Pale hands were lifted and Tezuka felt his glasses were removed. The fingers slowly trailed his face to his neck and to his slightly exposed chest. The captain shivered. He had never allowed anybody to touch him this way. But this guy…

Tezuka lowered his face and their lips were once again making contact. He felt the emotions were running inside him as his movements were already beyond control. Their bodies were pressing each other and his tongue began to move wildly inside Fuji's mouth. The prodigy moaned softly as the fingers of his captain was descending his body. Tezuka himself felt another hands were roaming the skin beneath his shirt, the fabric he would soon rip off. 

_Don't ever go away again…_

*   *   *

"Eiji," The Golden Pair looked up when they heard the door was opened. Kikumaru's mother stood before them, still wearing an apron. "Yumiko-san is here. She wants to meet you."

"Okay," the redhead jumped down from his bed as his partner stood up quietly. Soon they were facing Fuji's older sister, who immediately rose from her seat when they entered the room. Her face was all troubled and it was obvious that she hadn't had a good sleep for few days.

Before the guest could say any courtesy, Kikumaru abruptly said, "So, Yumiko-san, what's the matter with Fuji?"

The young woman smiled sadly, "If only I can do something about it, Eiji-kun. Well, I think I must tell you the main cause. Does any of you know that he is engaged?"

Oishi stared unbelievably at her as his friend's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

Fuji Yumiko sighed. "So you don't know. I believe you know the girl, she is Morita Saki, your new classmate. I-", she gulped before resuming, "I think Shuusuke doesn't approve the engagement so he- well, opposed our father and caused some troubles at home. Then Otou-san decided to show him the reason of this marriage."

The vice-captain found his anxiety was breeding, "Show him- how? He's alright, isn't he?"

"Physically," the older sister replied softly, "but I don't know what has happened inside him. He has hidden himself since he was a little kid. And now it's difficult to tell what's in his mind."

The acrobatic player looked thunderstruck at the new discovery, "Hiding himself? You mean he- he was not himself all this time? Even- when he was with us?"

"I don't know about that, Eiji-kun," she answered sadly, "When he met you, he was already hard to read. His acting was so perfect, even in my opinion. But perhaps you are the first person who was able to open him a little bit. And then when he befriended you guys, and everyone else in the tennis club, I thought he had found his place, but now- it's like his former-self has come back and-"

Oishi found his throat was dry after the explanation. His voice sounded hoarse when once again he spoke up, "Why did he do that, Yumiko-san, lying to us like that?"

"I'm afraid I am not the right one to tell you about it. He will answer it by himself when he's ready."

The raven-haired guy stole a glance at his friend who suddenly fell silent. In his eyes, there were only disbelief and hurt. Instinctively he reached out and touched the clenched-tightly hand but the owner didn't give any reaction. Oishi was disturbed by the blank expression that he almost felt he couldn't forgive the prodigy for making his beloved so sad.

"Is he alright?" all of a sudden Kikumaru asked.

"He said he had made his mind, whatever his decision was. But he went somewhere just before I left. I wonder where."

The golden pair threw glances at each other. They knew exactly where Fuji went for there was only one place the prodigy could possibly go.

*   *   *

Tezuka woke up with a warm steady breathing beside him, his room was still dark as midnight. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were the brown strands of hair blocking his sight. Carefully, he shifted his head to get a better look of his prodigy.

HIS. Yes, he knew Fuji was his after what they did this night. The way the tensai gave up to him was not something that could be counterfeited, no matter how good his acting was. Tezuka smiled at the sleeping face. Gently he brushed away the locks blocking the closed eyelids. He was too beautiful and so perfect. The captain found it was hard to believe that he had made love with such an enthralling creature. He had known that Fuji was beautiful since the first time they met but definitely not like this, not this captivating. 

_Maybe love isn't too bad at all…_

Suddenly the long lashes fluttered slightly, revealing the blue orbs. A smile appeared on the rosy lips as Fuji recognized the person who was holding him. Tezuka didn't hate this new smile. It was a smile someone could only give to their lover. 

They abolished the-already-close range between them by locking their lips together again. Unlike the wild intoxicating kisses they had shared before, this one was sweet and comforting. Tezuka found himself felt contented as the kiss deepened. They were unable to let go for a long time.

When eventually they parted, the captain practically wrapped his arms around Fuji as he was afraid of loosing contact. The prodigy gently laid his head on his shoulder.

_Tezuka..._ Fuji said the name silently over and over again. He leant to the touch even further, savouring all the scents his captain had. _This is the right place for me, yet I can't stay forever. I made the worst mistake to come here but at the same time it was the only thing I wanted. God, why are You so cruel…_

"You are irresistible," he heard Tezuka murmured to his hair. Fuji smiled at this_. You don't see yourself, captain. The way you touch me is more than irresistible…_

They stayed in the silent bliss for a few minutes before Fuji felt the warmness was slipping away. He opened his eyes and saw his leader sat at the side of the bed, his back was facing him. Suddenly the prodigy felt that Tezuka was about to leave him. Before he was aware, his lithe fingers had already grabbed the other guy's elbow.

"Where are you going?" he heard his voice whispered in fear when the deep brown eyes turned to him.

The gaze softened as Tezuka answered, "I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?"

"Oh…" Fuji felt a wave of relief washed his heart, at the same time his hand released its hold. "No, I think I'll get some more sleep."

The captain nodded and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Fuji deep in his thought. The prodigy was so confused_. I was scared to lose him. Why?_

Unconsciously his hand lingered to the other side of the bed, where his captain had just laid. The warmth was still there. It killed him to know there would be no more time for him to have Tezuka beside him. But he couldn't prevent it. He had made his choice.

_It's for the best,_ Fuji thought sorrowfully, _for everybody, even if it means sacrificing my happiness. But… I don't know how to tell him. It will break him- no, us..._ He looked at the bathroom door. _I'm sorry, Tezuka…_His hand had formed a fist, clenching the bed sheet tightly.


	13. Left in Ordeal

**A/N:** It has been over a month and at last I update this fic!!! Sorry for the long waiting! _ Eventually, I manage to get rid my exam off! *sigh* And now I can write fics anytime I want!! ^0^  Thanks to my lovely beta-reader! Thanks to the kind reviewers! I love you all so much!!  I also apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the last one, still I hope you'll like it! 

**Replies: **

**Yami no Tenshi** : I don't know what else to say to you except tons of 'thank you'! I still made ridiculous mistakes!! _ Oh, and about who's on top… ^_^* I'll let you decide. If you ask me, I'll prefer Tezuka, but you're right, I'll leave it to your imagination after all. That's the point of not writing it ^^

**Ferrum** : You want some angst? I'm not sure, but try to read this one. I guess it has some, just like you asked ^^

**Flowery **: I don't know what had gotten into me lately that I ended in writing more and more angst! If you don't like it, I'm not sure you'll gonna like this one. Anyway, thanks for the review and the e-mail ^^ Can't wait for your reply!

**Mica-chan** : I'm making this worse and worse ^_^* If you said about problems, we definitely will have had it by the end of this chapter. And, oh yes, it's huge…

**CAm2** : *the author hides* Umm, you don't like the end of the previous chapter? Then I don't think you'll like this one. Forgive my twisted mind, I don't know why but it just ended like that. But if you're asking for a happy ending, I can guarantee you, this fic will have a VERY happy ending ^^

**STrAwbErRyfAnSz** : Actually, both Fuji and Tezuka have complained about I'm torturing them to much in this fic, but well, it can be helped… ^^ Just for the sake of this story, you know.

**LadyDeath** : If the 'Golden Pair saving Fuji from his terrible wedding' scene really happens, it will be very cute ^^ But I don't think we will reach that part. Fuji won't even step into a church with Saki, let alone marry her *shivers*

**Hellen** : Most of the readers really hate Saki, but actually that is why I put her in this fic ^^ We need at least one dislikeable character to make things worse *grins*

**eve^^lynn** : It's okay, I'm happy to know that people is actually reading my story. Of course I'll be glad if they leave reviews and thank you for that. About the split personality, it came to me when the first time I saw Fuji. He always smiles but you know how cruel he can be. Truthfully, that is my real opinion of him. Don't you think so?

**nick angelo** : Okay, I appreciate your hard work to review my fic ^^ Just wanna remind you, other people can see the reviews so don't just blatantly mention a name! I'm not responsible of the damages you'll receive if she finds out *laughing madly* Are you sure the make out scene is romantic? I can't make an objective judgment, but I'm happy if you like it ^^ Oh, and another warning, don't mention any 'my Tezu' again or you will be hit incessantly by the disappearing serve ^0^ Now, that's not really bad if happens…

**super rookie** : Glad there are people who actually like angst ^^ I don't think I really worth the praise, but thanks anyway! You make me sooo happy!

**penny** : Geez, I think I really make you wait for a long time. Thanks for your review! It accelerated my writing ^.^

**hoku-chan** : I hope you won't be too disappointed if I say there will be no lemon, at least not in this fic. I'm happy you like this story, so please don't stop to read this just because its lack of lemon ^_^* But I'll try to add some scenes…

**sakura-sleep** : I love Fuji too and I like if sometimes he does seduce Tezuka ^0^  He's just soooo adorable if he does that!! I don't think my writing is that good, but thanks anyway!

**sei tominaga** : I think I can die blissfully if I know people like my story *sigh* Thanks for the wonderful review! There were some grammatical mistakes actually, but my friend kindly showed it and I had replaced it. So if you come across any mistake, I hope you won't mind to tell me.

**nasia **: I love that rainy scene! Yeah, definitely the thrill… ^^ And thank you for the review, because it gave me an idea for the next chapters! 

**Stardustangel **: I'm really sorry for this chapter! Yeah, I broke them up… *run and hide* But this is not the end, so don't kill me if you want to know the rest ^^

**mi^mi** : Don't know if I'm really that good ^.^ Thanks for the review! Well, the idea just popped up in my head when I watched the anime. The only problem is I've never thought it will be this long ^_^*

**DISCLAIMER** : Okay, I assume you have known who owns these guys, right? Obviously not me.

**WARNING** : m/m pairings, and for you who don't like angst, beware! 

_Words in italic_ are for thoughts, either Fuji's or Tezuka's, I think you can guess it.

Chapter 13 : Left in Ordeal                                                                                                                                                                                                Something is missing… 

Tezuka woke up, startled. He blinked several times to focus his sight, besides his head was spinning as a result of the abrupt awakening. Through the uncovered window, he could see a pale shade of blue had colored the sky. 

_Speaking of blue…_

He drifted his gaze to the empty space beside him. In spite of his indefinite disappointment, he wasn't completely surprised to discover that his companion had left him some time in the night. It was just his mode to come and flee whenever he wanted to, the thing that pissed Tezuka off.

Ignoring the hurt feeling somewhere inside his heart, the captain stood up and walked to the bathroom. He washed himself in such a hurry as the time was chasing him and put his uniform on with the same speed. Although the morning training season hadn't started yet, he had to leave earlier as a consequence for not eating the night before. He might buy something to stop the nagging of his stomach. When he stepped into his room once again, Tezuka was surprised by some sounds coming from downstairs. They were hardly audible but the captain was sure he heard it.

He quickly dazed out of the room and eventually found himself standing at the threshold to the dining room, staring at the breakfast which was laid on the table. Then his eyes caught something, or rather someone, standing behind the pantry with his hands full of cooking utensils.

"Fuji?" The addressed one looked up, surprised.

"Tezuka! I didn't hear you coming."

The captain leant against the door's frame, arms were folded in front of his broad chest. "I guess you were too busy cooking to notice me," he smirked.

"Ah, well, it was my responsibility that you skipped dinner last night," Fuji smiled as he skillfully dropped a sunny-side egg right in the middle of a plate.

"Is that so? It will be rude if I decline the apology, won't it?" the smirk grew wider.

Fuji approached the standing man and Tezuka couldn't help but notice one palpable but disturbing fact that his friend, despite the bath that he had taken, still wore only a bathrobe. "This once only, mind you that. Now just shut up and start eating," he put the plate down.

"As you wish," the captain took his seat as his friend sat at the other side. While helping themselves to the food, they chatted about school, days when Fuji was absent, and tasks their teachers had given since then. However, the prodigy seemed to pay the minimum heed to his innumerable matters to catch up with the rest of his class. He was more interested in their club's well-being. 

"Obviously you are not an amateur in cooking," Tezuka found himself marveling the delicacies, once they had finished everything up.

"Name a subject that I'm an amateur in," the tensai countered with a defiant smile taunting on his lips.

"Bowling."

Fuji frowned at the mention of his least favorable sport. It was clear that his friend had not completely forgotten the disgraceful incident. "Okay, beside that, please."

"Just admit I've won," the captain said, a slight victorious smile brightened the usually stoic face. Not that he enjoyed such a childish game, but somehow, exchanging words with this person did not seem wrong at all. He liked it even.

"You're no fun," his friend sighed in defeat. 

They stared at each other before eventually burst into a stream of laughter. Then Tezuka felt it, the tingling sensation somewhere within him. He couldn't distinguish what it was but he was positively sure the beautifully smiling guy sitting in front of him was the one to blame for its existence. 

"So, are you going to school today?" he cast the matter right away, "I can lend you my uniform if you want."

"What's wrong with wearing this bathrobe?" Fuji once again started the game.

Tezuka merely stared at his prodigy; he was still unsure how to deal with this new side of Fuji. But to say those things… well, anyone with some senses would know that wearing bathrobes at outdoors was inappropriate…

The smiling face hadn't changed, as he was waiting for a return volley, eternally if necessary. The captain drew a massive amount of air before resolving that he would play the game. If it was what Fuji wanted. He answered playfully, "I don't want my boyfriend to display his gorgeous body to anyone but me."

The smile vanished, but only in a blink of an eye, because the next second it had reappeared on Fuji's lips. Still, the distinction was visible to his eye, that there was a tinge of sadness in the new smile. "Your boyfriend, am I?"

Suddenly he stood up. "Thanks, but you don't need to. I have my own uniform with me." And he walked to the door.

"What do you mean with 'you have your uniform'?"

The demand stopped Fuji's tracks, right beside his captain. "For a pre-caution, I have left my tennis bag along with my uniform and books up there, at your balcony," he replied lightly.

Tezuka smirked, "Pre-caution huh?"

"Well, we have to be prepared for the worst, right? Who knows that you would react THAT way to my little touch?" Fuji had the evil smile all over his face by now, as his fingers moved alongside the angular jaw of his captain.

"You call that 'the worst'?" Firm fingers caught his smaller ones and the leader slowly pulled Fuji down.

"Indeed," the prodigy managed to answer before his lips were claimed. He couldn't explain how the cool blooded captain of his could attain such tenderness in his caresses. Yet, now he felt it flowing through his kiss and wherever parts of his body which Tezuka made contact with. 

Eventually Fuji found himself straddled his leader when they broke the kiss. But the other lips didn't cease there as he felt the softness traced down slowly to his neck. Other pair of gentle arms encircled his waist, drawing him even closer to the warmness radiated by his captain. In the other hand, he could feel the bathrobe was slipping down his shoulders, revealing his bare white skin. Silently, he grinned to himself. _Is it that hard to resist me, Tezuka?_

All of a sudden Fuji held his captain's cheeks with both of his hands, insisting him to see the bottomless aqua depths. The prodigy was smiling playfully, "You have worn your uniform, buchou. And if you insist on resuming this, I guarantee that I will have it discarded. Plus, the time won't allow us unless you are ready to be punished in case of lateness."

Tezuka gave him an I-know-that look and kissed the painfully close lips softly. "Don't worry," he muttered and to Fuji's surprise, he felt his body was raised and in no time, the prodigy had nestled in the taller guy's arms peacefully. 

"What are you doing, Tezuka!?" he demanded uncomfortably upon his current state, a stain of crimson colored the white skin, "I can still walk on my own feet, for God's sakes!"

"You're heavier than I thought," his leader, who completely ignored the immature protest, commented teasingly. 

The tensai glared at him despite his palpitating heart, "If you know that then put me down!"

Instead of fulfilling the order, Tezuka tightened his grasped slightly. His eyes became serious all of a sudden as he whispered in a more subdued tone, "Just let me hold you like this. Just this once…"

Fuji felt like there was a cold hand wrenching his frail heart. Unconsciously, his fingers clutched the immaculate clothes of his captain. _He knows. God, he knows we will soon end this…_

Tezuka lowered his friend as soon as they arrived at his bedroom. The prodigy promptly retrieved his tennis bag while the captain walked out of the room to his balcony. He gazed to the dark cloudy sky. They clearly would not have a sunny bright weather today. The rain could fall any moment.

_Baka_, he sighed inwardly, evaluating his current state. _You know this is the end from the beginning._

His sharp eyes stared at the closed glass door even though he barely could see anything inside his room. How he wanted everything to be this way, with the presence of Fuji beside him and he would ask no more. Was it so hard to grant the simple wish? The answer appeared to be 'yes'.

Suddenly, he heard a mocking laugh from inside him. As soon as it was heard, the captain turned his gaze once again to the darkening sky. _Stupid thoughts_. It was only a complete set of stupid thoughts, if only he could get rid of his irreverent desire. Irrespective of what he thought was right, his disability was still retarding him from doing the 'good right things'. If only Fuji wasn't so immoderately appealing. If only he didn't fall under his spell. They were merely lots of 'if only' since none of them could be materialized.

He was thinking of taking his umbrella when the sliding door was opened, revealing his friend clad in the school uniform already. His usual smile was plastered on the cheerful countenance. "Let's go now."

The Seigaku's leader didn't know what overwhelmed him when suddenly he faced an unreasonable fear inside him. His paces were quickened and he captured the slighter built of his friend from behind. 

"Tezuka?" the other guy was practically petrified by his unexpected actions. He accepted no reply from his captain but the firm hold was as distinct as words to be an answer. Fuji closed his eyes in pain. This time, the embrace brought no comfort, instead he felt as he was standing in front of the gate of the doom. 

"You will marry her," it was definitely a statement, not a question. Despite his steady voice, Fuji could feel that the arms encircled him were trembling.

"…yes," the spell had been cast. There was no was to turn back at all. They stayed in silence for a while before Tezuka let his friend go. 

"I see," he murmured under his breath.

Fuji stared at him in disbelief. His anger instantly rose inside him and before he knew it, his palm had been raised. Suddenly a loud sound of slap rang in the quiet room, leaving a red mark on the captain's cheek.

"_I see_?" his voice was barely audible even if there was no other sound engulfing them, "I, your so-called boyfriend, will marry some other girl you don't even know who and the only thing you can say is _I see_?"

"Tell me," the prodigy was shocked by the dead cold tone of voice, moreover when he gazed into the murderous stare that had been given to him from behind the spectacles. Still, he sensed an unbearable pain weighed Tezuka's voice. "What do you expect me to say?"

Fuji was stunned, the seemed-so-polite words stabbed his core. How selfish he was. Right, what kind of answer did he want to hear? The plea for him not to leave? Obviously not. Wasn't he supposed to be grateful that his captain showed such an understanding reaction? What else could he want?

A small ironic laugh escaped his lips, "You're right, what should I expect?" Another laugh, only, it was perturbing for there was a sense of insanity buried in it. "Come, I'll tell you the whole story."

Tezuka stared at his friend's back, which thoroughly was drawn farther and farther from his standing place. He could still hear the slight laughter of his prodigy that threw him practically uneasy. The sound bothered him so much, left him in wonder if Fuji was somehow mentally unbalanced. The ominous laugh was enough as a proof of the instability. Inhaling deeply, he had no choice other than following him. 

They were walking side by side, just like any lovers did. The silence between them was the only evidence of their quarrel. There were times when Tezuka felt he was reaching the brink of their mute, but a pair of hands always pulled him back to the uncertainty he was now.

When the captain was in the state of nearing the edge once more, a familiar figure appeared from the corner of the alley. The newly arrived guy stopped his run immediately and looked at them both in mild surprise. His grim visage didn't change nonetheless.

"Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai," the harsh voice of his greeted.

"Good morning, Kaidou-kun. I can see where your endurance comes from if you always practice this hard," Fuji sweetly answered. The captain, amazed by the sudden tone alteration, stole a glance at his friend. As he suspected, the prodigy was already smiling. _Another act…_

"Well, we don't want to interrupt your training. Let's go, Tezuka. See you at school, Kaidou-kun."

To his interest, the viper guy watched as the prodigy took the taller guy's hand in his own. The other didn't seem to mind at all and they resumed their stroll. Taking a last look at the blissful pair, he smiled slightly. _So that was the reason of our captain's weird behaviour lately. I guess everything is fine by now._

Meanwhile, Tezuka was startled when he felt Fuji's fingers intertwined with his own. As it wasn't sufficient, the prodigy dropped his head slightly, touching his shoulder. His frozen state only last for not even a second and he sighed as a response.

"What are you playing now?"

"Nothing," it was still the sweet voice, which replied to his query, "isn't this what lovers do when they are walking together?"

The captain made no answer as they kept walking. Fuji tilted his face a bit and chuckled, looking at the all-serious expression his friend wore.

"What?" Tezuka asked again, irritated this time.

"Now, now, Tezuka, don't get angry. Your inflammable temper may bring you an ill-fated life someday," the smaller guy answered, amusement filled every bit of his voice, "Even if I must admit you look handsome in that serious mode, smiling isn't so bad either, you know. You will look much cuter." 

"What the hell is that," the captain muttered resentfully as his friend laughed some more as the result. Fuji once again placed his head on its usual spot, enjoying the comforting presence of his leader. Slowly the cheerful voice subsided, replaced by the cold hurl of the wind. 

"Forgive me," all of a sudden Tezuka heard the soft whisper. He didn't give any response, merely waiting for his friend to speak further.

"I have no choice," Fuji began his explanation, the talk he had never wanted to start especially to this one person, "her parents were old friends of my father and when my mother was carrying me, they made a ridiculous arrangement to engage me and the newly born girl of their family."

"It developed into a bigger matter when my father's business was involved," he continued as they turned to the main road. It was oddly desolate this morning and only a few cars were passing by. "Her parents is a stockholder in my family's company and the most important one, if I may say. They are so into this marriage plan that it will affect the business if it isn't materialized. She said my decline could ruin my father's business. One word from that spoiled bitch is surely enough to make it happen."

Tezuka was taken aback by the last tone his friend was using. This complication was definitely devastating him for he hardly lost his temper. In the other hand, Fuji tightened his hold in anger.

"The other reason is she has an older brother and my sister will be the victim of another engagement if I don't be one, whereas as you know she loves Shiro, Eiji's cousin. Or maybe Yuuta will be _sacrificed_. I don't want it, I love them both too much, Tezuka, so-" his voice faltered as he could say no more.

The captain saw it was coming and gave his friend a gentle squeeze, to comfort but also encourage him in resuming the attempt to bring their relationship to a close. Fuji smiled sadly, he realized it too. No matter how ironic it seemed, still, it had to be done here, by he himself.

"Actually she is a nice girl, though unavoidably selfish. The only problem is," with that, the prodigy gave his leader a broken look, "…I don't love her."

They stopped right in front of the school gate. Considering it was still early, there was no one could be seen there except the two lovebirds. Tezuka stared at him, feeling it was the last time he could stand face to face to the only person he had ever loved, having the azure eyes gazing at him lovingly. 

"If that is your choice, I understand," the captain murmured an answer with so much effort. He felt like somebody else was speaking using his voice. As he looked into the blue orbs, he could see that his answer both hurt and relieved the tensai. Nevertheless, he smiled.

"Thank you, Tezuka," and he stepped forward, touching his lips with his own. The captain closed his eyes, unable to see the shattered feelings for he knew his own eyes revealed the same. Then he felt it was whispered to his mouth.

_I love you._

When he opened his eyes once again, the guy who said those three little words had gone, replaced by the Fuji he usually knew. The prodigy was smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning, buchou."

Tezuka was heavily frustrated by the sudden change. For a second he wanted to grab that guy and force him to reveal his true feelings, instead of just standing in silent and returning the friendly stare with his flabbergasted one. Unfortunately none of the part of his body was willing to move, to comply what his heart wanted. 

"The rain will fall in any minute, let's go inside," the sweet voice rang through his ear but the only thing he felt was it was stabbing him cruelly.

The captain looked at the retreating figure. He didn't cry, nonetheless there was a sting in his eyes. 

_'You call that "the worst"?'_

_Indeed,_ Fuji thought forlornly as a tear slid down his warm skin despite the still-smiling face, mixing with the falling drops from the sky, _if you rejected me from the beginning, then it might not be the worst…_

TBC… (No, no, I'm not ending it here ^^)

So what do you think? I know this chapter sucks. I guess there are two more chapters left and it will reach the end. Now that I'm free to write, I will not keep you waiting too long for the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please give me reviews!


	14. Camouflaged Me

**A/N** : Chapter 14 at last! 14? It has been a long time… Well, thank you so much for reading the last, moreover to you who have left review! ^^ If you find this chapter is getting more and more angsty, please forgive me. This is due to the development in the anime, which is rather disappointing for me,… -_- Still, I hope you'll enjoy this as much as the previous! ^^

**A/N 2** : For you who ask my permission to use my fic (sorry, I forget your name), please send me another e-mail or at least give me yours here. I accidentally erased your address _ Really, really sorry…

**Replies:**

**Koneko-chan** : This is also the way I think he is. I'm glad there is someone who thinks that way too ^^

**anon** : I guess people will develop somehow ^^ Anyway, thanks for pointing it out, really made me happy… I hope my writing's quality isn't declining in this chapter!

**Yami no Tenshi** : Perhaps I made Fuji too pervert here ^_^* Can't help that, I'm really really bad _  I know I wrote angst, even I nearly cried when I was writing that part… And I still made stupid mistakes! It's one more chapter left, I hope you can cope with me until then ^^

**n3th3r^v^l@nd** : Please tell me I spelled your name right ^^ And I can't say I'm fast enough, but at least this one is faster compared to the last ^.^ 

StrAwbErRyfAnSz : Okay, I'm so guilty for making lots of people cried… ^0^ 

**Shiroi Kunisaki** : Commit suicide!? Geez, I have a really great burden to carry… ^_^* Now I have updated it, so don't commit suicide! Phew… You really made my writing go faster and faster, you know ^^

**mi^mi** : Glad if my fic could help you to release the piling up stress ^^ Oh yeah, tests and exams are always tiring, I know that. I hope you can do it well! 

**sakura-sleep** : Bad SIB… I made my readers cried… Well, that's my intention however ^^ *runs and hides* By the way *peeks* I do love bitchy Fuji! Thanks for the great review! It's highly appreciated!

**LadyDeath** : Good guessing ^^ I think Tezuka's decision certainly will shock Fuji… But that's the risk for letting him go. Geez, I'm so confused with my own fic…

**Mica-chan** : I'm happy that my reader actually think this fic is improving ^_^ Thanks!

**Chibi-y4kuza** : No, they are my properties *runs from lawyers, smack by drop shot and hakugei* Okay… *sigh* I still don't own them… Yeah, I don't want this to happen either but I think it's worth for the ending ^^ By the way, this is SOON, right?

**DISCLAIMER** : Not mine, I swear -_- These cool guys belong to someone else…

**WARNING** : m/m pairings (lots of hints, mind you that), more confusing plot, and this chapter hasn't been beta-ed (my dearest beta is on vacation) so please forgive any mistake I made ^^

_Words in italic_ are for thoughts; whose thought I think you can guess it.

Chapter 14 : Camouflaged Me 

"Echizen! You can get that ball!" the furious voice of Momoshiro Takeshi gave more bustles to the already too hot and festive match. His younger double partner gave him a piercing glance.

"But it went inside YOUR court, Momo-senpai," he retorted stubbornly, eyes were still hid behind the peak of his everlasting cap.

Momoshiro waved his hand in protracted anger and yelled, "But we are playing double now, for God's sakes! We should be cooperating somehow, even with that unforgivable egoistic imperious personality which is inevitably yours! Just for this moment, on this court, right now, right here!"

The youngest member of the team felt like his head was boiling all over, "You were the one who ordered me to guard my own court half and that ball landed on your part! And if I recall it right, Momo-senpai, you were also the one who drew this line!" As he blurted those words, the red racket was pointed to the visible line which dividing their court. The brown eyes were glaring at the taller guy wolf-likely. At the other side of the court, their opponents, an immoderately tall guy with glasses and his eternal double partner were only watching the breeding quarrel.

"There they go again," Ryuzaki Sumire sighed audibly over her former charges childlike behaviour. "I wonder how Konomi-sensei deals with you guys," she turned to the standing coldly team captain. _And he is still an ice king…_

The regular of Seigaku High School tennis club had a gathering every once a month to practice under the coaching of Ryuzaki-sensei, as a sort of agreement between them to keep in touch with her. Beside, no one objected an extra training since all of them were tennis-freaks. Like their previous meetings, it was held at the district tennis court, on Sunday morning.

Her comment was enough to arouse Tezuka as he stepped forward and scolded loudly, "If you have no better intention to stay inside the court, I believe you will enjoy a running outside of it! Momoshiro! Echizen! Run thirty laps now!"

The reprimand was appeared to be efficacious as the sentenced regulars immediately ended their words spitting and began to take their laps, although they were not in their school. Still, the two were muttering curses to each other during their punishment to save their detained dispute until they were no longer under their cruel leader's range of law. 

"Oishi, Kikumaru! Get into the court and resume their game!" Tezuka released a further instruction, which went for the amusedly sitting golden pair. Kikumaru promptly jumped down from his perching place with a loud 'hoi hoi' as his partner mutely took his racket, nonetheless still discerning fondly at his pitiful underclassmen. 

"It has been three years and they haven't changed even the slightest," the impetuous acrobatic player made a remark, eliciting a small laugh from the raven-haired guy.

"I guess old habit die hard," Oishi commented on their current situation. His eyes could still catch the moving of Momoshiro's lips, which seemed to be involved in a deeper verbal quarrel with their freshman. "In spite of the astonishing increase of his height, Echizen hardly gains any personality maturation."

"Same goes for them," Kikumaru murmured in a lower tone, directed to his partner only, "as dumb as ever…"

This time, the taller guy had to disagree his friend's statement. Perfectly knowing that Kikumaru was talking about the calamity pounding their beloved leader, the vice-captain found himself sided with his best friend since he was ten years old, despite the fact that impartiality had always been one of his best asset before. From his point of view, the fault fell for the prodigy only. The idea of Tezuka was being misused by a hypocrite tensai filled his mind with vengeance as he vowed to stop Fuji from resulting worse decay on their captain.

"See?" his partner's demanding voice brought Oishi up to the surface, "his eyes begin to search for Fuji again! He has done so for the last ten minutes and do you still think it's possible for him to not realize that explicit thing he's doing?"

"Perhaps," the vice-captain mumbled an answer as his eyes followed the mobility of the deep brown pools which Tezuka's. He flinched slightly when his gaze fell upon a happily chatting couple, sitting remotely from the others. As soon as he recognized them, Oishi darted his sight to the impassive face of his leader. However, a flickering flame, which discernible from the glowering orbs crumbled all hypothetical conclusions he had that Tezuka was uninfluenced by the ill-starred occurrence. 

_It may be easier for you if you are not in love with him_. The thought crossed Oishi's mind as a cheerful laugh could be heard from the corner where Fuji sat comfortably in the company of Kawamura. The sound seethed him and he swore the prodigy would achieve what he deserved. _Of all the people that you can fall in love with, Tezuka…_

"Are we going to begin or not?" the even tone Inui used diverted his attention to his three other companions. The vice-captain forced a smile and took his position, a signal that he was ready.

The fierce match itself was a blur to the Seigaku's prodigy, not that he was paying an extreme heed to what his friend said however. To squeeze his feeling into the trough of his heart had already consumed as much effort as he possessed. Being a sensitive guy also brought him an added complication since it became to be impossible for him to neglect the painful look Tezuka's had nor the full of hatred one his vice-captain's gave. 

Unconsciously, Fuji embraced himself tightly as his ears caught some words that Kawamura was babbling. "-the most stupid thing I've ever done! Just imagine the consequence it would bring for our team! Thankfully-"

Yes, thankfully Fuji had a habit to close his eyes since he knew he could no longer maintain the composure in his sight devices. Everyone could easily spot the chaotic soul within the owner by only looking into them. _And why the hell he won't stop staring at me like that!? I am not even his boyfriend anymore!_

"-am I right? I think everything will be okay if I do so!" the tiresome chattering suddenly halted and the tensai knew, Taka-san was waiting for a response.

"Well, I don't see a better way to solve it, so I guess you have chosen the best," the prodigy smiled sweetly, creating a blush on the tanned skin of his friend.  And to cover his lack of information of the previous subject Kawamura was talking, he convincingly added, "You have proved yourself to be a fine leader, Taka-san! It was not an easy decision to make." And the stout guy went more and more scarlet.

"I-I'm glad I did it," he stuttered a gratitude for the praise. Fuji propped his chin up as his companion resumed the one-sided chat with narrating another tale. The prodigy exhaled inaudibly. Another advantages of not showing his eyes was the guy sitting in front of him couldn't even tell whether he was listening or merely daydreaming. 

_Or maybe it is not that helpful_, the tortured guy thought grimly. The side effect of shutting his sight off was there was an escalation of his sixth sense acuity and that made him able to acknowledge his surroundings without necessarily seeing it. _And he is still looking at me…_

"-couldn't even remember! If anything went amiss-" Beside him, Fuji tried his best to eliminate his instinct as the pressure he felt began to be an unbearable weigh. If only his captain wasn't the one who gave that stare, it might not be so infatuating. He didn't have to feel like living an inferno. 

"-who knows what could happen-" _Cut that staring off!_ "-I certainly didn't have-" _Why are you looking at me like that!?_ "-may occur during those difficult times. But I believe-" _You are bestowed two useful eyes…_ "-then everything suddenly seemed clear-" _…clearly not only to look at me!_ "-still feel the thrill, you know-" _In the name of all Holy Spirits…_ "-how can I explain it to you? Someone has to-" _…of every saints and prophets…_ "-even if I think I'm lucky-" _…just stop…shit! Fuck off with your staring, Tezuka!_ "-then I still have the obligation to find-" _Oh God, please help me…_ "-anyone who is smart enough will realize-" _God…I can't stand this…_

"Stop it!" the prodigy hissed miserably. The sluice gate was over flooded and with a moan, Fuji bent his lean body, burying his face in pain. He was grateful enough for not yelling and making a commotion until he heard Kawamura's worried voice loudly saying, "Fuji! Are you alright!?" 

Like his unfortunate prognosis had come true, thundering sound of footsteps trotted to the place where he sat. Soon, he was flocked by his teammates, all had an anxious expression on their faces. He could hear a lot of 'what happens!?" and "are you okay!?", nonetheless all of his interests were poured to the fingers holding his shoulders steadily. And Fuji somehow knew the least one he wanted to see was kneeling in front of him. 

_Shit, shit, shit! Why all of these should happen to me…?_

He could hear them. _Ryuzaki-sensei, Eiji, Kaidou-kun, Momoshiro-kun, Echizen, all of them. And also him._ The tight grip weakened as the warm fingers moved gently to his cheeks, soothing him in a way. And barely audible that Fuji was unconvinced he really heard it, the deep rich voice spoke his name. At the same time, Tezuka's hand brought his face up compulsively. As much as he wanted to restrain, the prodigy had no strength left to do so.

Their eyes met and the tensai almost lost his control again. The brown eyes devoured him, drowning him in the warm waves they bore. All he craved to do was throwing himself into the inviting embrace and he merely had to shift forward a little to materialize his wish. Instead, Fuji gritted his teeth and continued on gazing defiantly.

If there was anything that could put his sanity to the limit, it was this. Of all the hard work he had to expend in order to crucify his inflating desire, his leader easily demolished the outcome only by a simple hug. All of a sudden there were arms encircling his shuddering body and he was brought down from the bench where he sat. There, in the warm welcoming embrace, held by the one he loved, the prodigy totally shattered. 

Tezuka was flabbergasted when the guy in his arms returned his perilous step unexpectedly, by clinging to him in a helpless grip. The tremble worsened and he could hear Fuji's equally quivering voice wheezing several indecipherable phrases consisting 'God' and 'stop'. Tenderly stroking the chestnut locks, he whispered soothing words and ultimately the prodigy went still.

The authorized leader made a wave to dismiss his fellow teammates, knowing he alone was the one who able to calm Fuji down. As the absolute command was implemented, the crowd slowly dispersed. Still, he felt the need to gave Kawamura a penetrating look or the power guy wouldn't move an inch from his place. He also received an approving nod from their coach as she dragged Kawamura away.

Reverting his attention back to the subject of his thought, Tezuka called softly, "Fuji, it's fine now. They have gone."

Fuji shifted his head a bit as the response, so he could see the man who was holding him. Another anxiety bred within Tezuka as he gazed into the azure pools. The loving eyes showed affections, contentment, broken hopes, but most of all, regrets. Subsequently, the rosy lips parted and the tensai whispered, "I'm sorry if I make this harder for us."

"Baka," the tone his captain used subtracted the real harshness of the simple word. Tezuka closed his eyes as Fuji buried his face deeper into the broad shoulder. Despite the thick fabric of his jersey, the stoic leader could feel his prodigy was smiling. 

_Are you really that happy to be here with me like this? _

_Because I love your presence more than anything._

"I'm okay now," suddenly Fuji backed away, releasing himself from the comforting hold. He returned to his sitting place, a smile was restored to the calm countenance. Tezuka merely sighed for he was used to the numerous changes of behaviour. 

"I've done something stupid, haven't I?" the exhilaration had appeared in his voice. Nevertheless, the captain still heard a detectable shake which failed to be covered, ruining his previous impression. A disbelieved expression coloured his face together with a self-refutation.  

_I make you live in misery, don't I?_

_Only because of my presence._

Fuji was still smiling.

*   *   *

"It turns out rather well, after all," Kikumaru appraised his teammate condition after the alarming incident. "He has smiled again! Making us worried like that…"

"Maybe the virus has been transferred," the youngest regular made a comment as his keen eyes observed the flow of the match between Fuji and Oishi with their captain as the referee, "Looks like Oishi-senpai doesn't have the immunity. What happen to him, playing awfully like that?" He 'ouch'-ed when the Moon Volley landed horribly far from the proper spot.

"Hell, you're right," the acrobatic player frowned at his friend's weird attitude. "It's so unlike Oishi to play such a poor game. Fuji is not one to be taken lightly as an opponent and of course he knows it." He gave a pleading look to Inui, wishing Mr. I-Know-All could present a good reason since he clearly had no idea.

As expected, Inui flipped his green book open, turning the pages over and over. He stopped at a particular page and began his speech, "Oishi Shuichirou, current vice-captain of Seigaku's tennis club. The idiosyncrasy in his usually composed demeanor has been visible since Fuji's impromptu absence last week, and has gradually increased in a steady pace until the last recent development, which takes place on this very day, Sunday, August 24th. His oddities are subsumed under several parts, among them are his deepening interest for Tezuka and," he took a glance at the prodigy of the team, "the fact that he is now, holding a grudge against Fuji."

"He-what!?" Momoshiro unconsciously yelled as he heard the incredulous statement. "It's impossible! They are best friends, Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai!" 

"It was also what I believe," Inui defended his judgment, "but data will not lie, not in cases like this."

"This is ridiculous," Kikumaru carelessly stroke himself to the hard wooden bench, disconsolate over the lack of knowledge upon his best friend's situation, "why me, his double's pair of all people, hasn't heard a thing about this? And why Fuji, who supposed to be his good friend!?"

"I'm afraid I haven't discovered the answer yet," the former manager answered evenly, "but due to the recent development which I mentioned, it may be somehow connected," he glanced around as to reassure someone was not in the range to hear his upcoming sentence, "to the relationship of Tezuka and Fuji."

"There is definitely something between them," Momoshiro scratched his chin absent-mindedly, "and something is different about it, don't you think? They have become pretty weird too."

"I have noticed it also but yet to find the cause. Presumably their relationship is going for the worse," Inui gave his hypothesis.

"No," suddenly a harsh voice interfered the aimless conversation, "they are in fine fettle."

"And how do you come to know it, Kaidou?" his double partner asked suspiciously as the other team members were astonished by the usually silent guy's statement.

"Because I know," was the only reply he said.

"Unhelpful answer," Inui stated with a sigh, dissatisfied. Nevertheless, he fished out his pen and began to write, "So, in Kaidou's opinion, there was nothing wrong in Tezuka and Fuji's relationship."

Kikumaru jumped from the bench so he stood up once again, "So, there is no one who can explain this to me?"

The disarrayed dialogue practically halted when they heard their captain's voice, announcing the end of the current match, "Game, Fuji! 6-0!"

The team members quickly gathered around their beloved couch when she summoned them with an unpleasant look on her old face. She incessantly glared at Oishi who seemed very much oblivious to the jeopardy looming over him. 

"I want all of you to listen carefully!" Ryuzaki-sensei started fiercely, "After seeing this practice, I realize that I was wrong to condemn you as high school students who should be able to separate emotion from duty! Come on, wake up! You are seventeen years old guys, for goodness sake! If there is any problem among you, settle it! And try not to bring it to the court!" Subsequently, she narrowed her eyes, "Don't humiliate me."

None of the regular had the audacity to move, let alone answer her terrifying wrath, since she was rarely mad at them. They were waiting for the next scolding when unexpectedly she sighed, a sign that she was also troubled.

"You have grown up," she said in a more subdued tone, "all of you have. And you have made me so proud for this team is the only one, in my whole career, who can give Seigaku the national title. But what happens to the solid team? I hope you want to contemplate my words, for your own good."

"Thank you, Sensei," Tezuka took the lead and bowed to their former coach, as the rest of the team huffed in relief. It was replied by a warm smile from her.

The gratifying moment was devastated by a high-pitched voice of a girl heard from behind the fence as the figure of Morita Saki appeared from nowhere. "Shuusuke-kun! Have you finished?" 

Fuji smiled sweetly as a greeting at her emergence, a genuine loving smile in most of his peers' opinions. "In a minute," he answered in an equal loudness. Satisfied by the short but clear reply, his fiancée gave a return smile and once again, vanished from their sight in a so unladylike way. 

"Your girlfriend?" Ryuzaki-sensei guessed the importance of the new stranger to the prodigy.

Fuji, who was about to put his racket into the tennis bag, stopped his hand in mid-air as he heard the delicate question. Albeit the urge to unfold the truth inscribed on his heart, he eventually said the otherwise. "Yes."

Ryuzaki-sensei could have some fun only by watching the various reactions made by the other team members to the simple answer. Momoshiro gawked, while Echizen was only eyeing the tensai suspiciously. Kawamura looked thunderstruck by the shocking news. Inui, as she had guessed, immediately opened his everlasting book and began to write as his partner's eyes bulged in disbelief. The red-haired acrobatic player, who seemed familiar with the newly discovered fact, merely sighed and gave Fuji a sympathetic look. Nevertheless, her attention mostly rested on the vice-captain of the team, who had a loathing look in his eyes, and Tezuka. The latter didn't even bother to glance at the prodigy as he walked away from the party. The former coach became more and more anxious that the little dissension was not an easy one to be mended. 

_What's actually happening here? _

Her train of thoughts was cut by Fuji's soft voice, "Should we change now, then?" She gave him an apprehensive look then nodded as an approval.

Oishi followed his friends flowing into the changing room. Despite the rather commodious but crowded place, his eyes had never left the prodigy even for a second. He waited patiently to implement his plan as one by one, his fellow friends left the room. Inwardly, the vice-captain prayed to the deities above that Fuji would be the last one who took his leave. 

His wish crumbled into pieces when suddenly his cell phone rang. Rashly, he took it out from his bag and answered, "Hai, Oishi's here!"

"Shu! This is Nee-san!" the voice of his older sister answered.

"What is it?"

"I'm here at the district sport club. Can you meet me around the basketball court? Dad and Mom will be out for the night and so do I. You will need the key to enter the house, right?" 

"But…" he glanced across the room, to two other figures that were left in the room. However deep his will to avenge his best friend, being left outside and waiting until his sister got home seemed to be a more unappealing prospect. _Damn. I'm not gonna make it today!_ "Fine, fine! I'll see you there!"

Fuji watched as the vice-captain chose to leave and literally felt relieved. However the next second he preferred the angry Oishi when he realized he was alone with the captain of the team. 

As expected, the tall silent guy didn't try to start any talk; instead he busily packed his things and completely pretended the prodigy wasn't there. Fuji winced inwardly, nonetheless he was grateful. As he had finished all that need to be done, he chose to walk out. Unfortunately, the tensai failed to notice a puddle of water on his way, and before he knew it, his feet had already slipped. 

Instead of suffering a painful humiliating land on his ass, the prodigy felt a pair of arms caught his waist and his slender body was reversed that he ended on top of his captain. The sudden chain of events dumbfounded him as he lost his ability to speak for a moment and merely stared at the too-close brown warmth.

"I don't know what will happen if I'm nowhere to save you from these frequent accidents. Don't you think twice a day is enough?" surprisingly Tezuka initiated the dialogue first, "maybe you'll lose your head somewhere next."

Fuji laughed uneasily, trying to ignore his pounding wildly heart. "I am such a damsel in distress, right? Well, thank you again, Tezuka."

The taller guy was about to reply when the door unfortunately opened and revealed the shocked figure of Oishi Shuichiroh, clearly getting a complete misinterpretation of the position they were having. The prodigy quickly moved aside and gained his composure back in no time as the man beneath him did more or less the same. The vice-captain gave Fuji a cold look before turning to his captain, who didn't feel the necessity to explain the incident, and notified, "Ryuzaki-sensei wished to see you, Tezuka. She is in the cafeteria."

The quiet leader nodded as a thank you and left without any word. Meanwhile Oishi who was burned with fury, felt he was ready to explode. _What does he think he's doing!? He had announced that Saki was his girlfriend and just now, he tried to seduce Tezuka again!?_

"Having fun, weren't you?" no one could imagine that such a cruel mocking tone was actually coming from behind the lips of the mother of Seigaku. "Want to destroy him further? It was your bad luck that I suddenly interrupted, wasn't it?"

To his annoyance, the prodigy didn't bother to say anything on his defense and merely smiled. If it was possible, Oishi felt his wrath rose even higher. "Why are you smiling, you shameless bitch! Don't you know what you're doing make him suffer!?" 

As it was an easy thing to do, Fuji kept his smile in place, remained to be incombustible. "I think you are misunderstanding this situation, Oishi," he replied calmly. 

The vice-leader -who was unusually insensitive for not noticing that the prodigy had his hands shaking even so slightly- was ultimately blinded by his excessive wrath and -unaware what he was doing- gave the prodigy a hard fistful hit. As the result, Fuji lost his balance and fell smack on the floor.

All of a sudden, the door was once again pushed open. "Oishi~! I have been look-"

Kikumaru froze behind the threshold, staring at the scene where his partner seemed to have done some violation toward his best friend. His naturally fast reflect helped him to react the second after. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" the acrobatic player yelled as he rushed to the prodigy whose smile was stripped on the reddening face. He knelt beside the pitiful guy, worriedly examining the injury. Despite the bruise which eventually would turn into black tomorrow, Fuji didn't seem to suffer other physical wound. Still, he got mad to his double pair.

"When Inui told me that you hated Fuji, I didn't believe it," his flaming eyes were piercing Oishi, "but now I don't know what I should believe!" With that, he helped his friend to stand up and both of them left the pitiful vice-captain alone.

_What have I done?_ Oishi stared at his hand as his mind kept chanting that question profusely. 

*   *   *

Tezuka looked around the cafeteria to find his coach was sitting comfortably behind one of the table. She waved at him as he made his way through.

When eventually her charge stood in front of her, Ryuzaki-sensei gave him a sign to sit. In front of her, there was a map which seemed vaguely familiar to the captain. But instead of digging his memory, he gave his full attention to the sensei who looked both enthusiastic and worried at the same time.

"Do you still remember the offer which had been given to you three years ago, the one who asked you to resume your study and tennis in USA?" she asked tentatively. Straightaway, Tezuka knew where he had seen a kind of map before. He nodded as an answer. 

"The same school gives you the same offer now," she shoved the white map forward while her eyes were taking note of the impassive leader's reaction. "Please think about this carefully, Tezuka. You have to pursue your dreams, right? And you will finish the school not in a long time."

Tezuka stared thoughtfully at the promising paper of admission. It was true that he had contemplated about his future for a while, but still the face of a certain guy handicapped him in making the decision.

_He lives in misery only because of my presence._

He sighed. 

"I'll submit."

TBC!!

Tezuka's going to USA? Next chapter. I'm tearing them up? Next chapter! ^^ I thought I've said there was one chapter left, but… why did I create another problems!? My dearest Golden Pair… T.T I made everyone so hotheaded *sighs* Well, if I can finish this in one chapter, I will. Thanks for reading! Please give me reviews and comments! 


	15. Where We Belong

**Replies :**

**bunni**** chan** : Nah, I don't leave it there, do I? But now, I truly leave it here ^_^

**Yami**** no Tenshi :** You're right! Only one more chapter left! You're asking for a happy ending without any bound, right? You'll get it ^^ But, everyone's still screwed up here *runs and hides* Oh, and thanks for your help all this time! I'm really sorry if this chapter is a complete mess. I wonder when I will learn English seriously -_-

**n3th3r^v^l@nd** : Really sorry that I made things difficult for our pairing. It was just inevitable to add the angst here and there. Just scroll down and read and you'll know that you forgive me at last ^^

**mi^****mi** : The other reviewers also asked the same thing. Argh, I know I made Oishi a bit ooc in the previous chapter! Hope you're okay with that. It's just seemed right to have him shouting at Fuji ^o^ Ooh, bad me… But I don't think you can see Oishi yells at someone in the TV series. He is just too polite… Gomen… 

**liana **: Me too, it hurts me to see them apart T.T I hope this chapter can mend your broken heart ^^ (kidding, okay?) 

**LadyDeath**: Again you made a meticulous thought ^^  I think you can guess the rest of the story without bothering to read it at all. I'm glad Oishi's shouting is understandable because I thought it was impossible. Well, all the problems I've created will be solved here, thanks to me *dodges rotten eggs* Too bad I can't write the scene where Fuji is running away with Tezuka…

**broken_severe** : Hey there! You can't write a love letter?? Bwahahahaha! Me too… Oh well, you've never known me before anyway. Oh, and I'm sorry if I made Fuji looks cooler then Tezuka. It's unintentional, I swear! You know who my favourite chara is right? That's the reason ^^ I wish I could KILL that Saki too. Guillotine doesn't seem a bad idea actually *grins madly* Tezuka being an assassin? Nice thought, I think I'll materialize it ^o^

**nasia**: You know what? Your review is the one which AWESOME! It lifts me up, really, that I can write this chapter even though I don't have any idea ^^ It seems we can be good pal, being a sado-masochist and all ^o^ I'm sorry if I made you confused with Oishi's reaction. Yeah, he was supporting Fuji before but he was also Tezuka's best friend and unfortunately looked at the whole situation from a wrong point of view. Hope you can understand. About Fuji-Eiji… umm, I'm a complete supporter of TezukaFuji (or FujiTezuka, take your pick ^^) They're just best friends for me. Okay, I hope you'll like this chapter as much! Thank you!

**Shiroi**** Kunisaki** : Fine *SIB comes brak from joining Shiroi for a cordless bungy jump* Because I'm not dead yet, here the next and last part! Fuji-niisan? Sounds cute ^^

**sakura****-sleep :** Long live bitchy Fuji!! ^o^ I must admit, if you didn't tell me about Oishi's shouting 'shameless bitch' at Fuji, I would never get the point! Hmm, why didn't I realize it before? Don't get pissed off with Tezuka so much because he won't be so baka here ^^ And I think you're right about Fuji was trapped in his own game. Not that he was playing with Tezuka, but… well, he just fell in love. Thanks for the wonderful review, Sakura-chan!

**Chibi-y4kuza :** Sorry, Nee-san, I actually try to be nice at them but I can't ^^ Can't help the evil side of me… Okay, I'm cruel… Yeah, but Tezu is cruel too for leaving Fuji alone *tries to look innocent* wonder who is the author, so baka to separate them… I wish I could apparate there into the story and clear up the mess -_-

**Art_of_death** : Really, forgive me, but I don't intend in writing a lemon in this story. This is my first PoT story so… well, I just can't write it yet. I hope you won't stop reading just because I say there's no lemon. Please?? Btw thanks for the love! ^^

**Koneko-chan**: So many enthusiasms in reading my new chapter… *the author sobs happily* You make my days times brighter! Oishi is a human so I thought he could get angry like everyone else, but I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

**sTrAwbErRyfAnSz**: I must say Fuji reacts quite badly at Tezuka's leaving ^^ Okay, bad me… but don't kick him! Nooo, my Fuji! *glared by Tezuka* Fine, YOUR Fuji! 

**TENIPRI **: Thanks! Glad you like my fic! Don't worry, the Golden Pair is perfectly all right! Oh, and they hold an important role here! 

**hellen**: Gosh, I'm really sorry! Never thought it was so sad that it could make people cry! Say my hello to your brother and tell him you're perfectly sane ^^ No, no. Saki won't go to America! She will get dumped! *inserts some maniacal laugh* Geez, I love torturing my characters *chased by lawyers* fine, my character! I know I only own that horrible Saki *pouts* Btw thanks for your wonderful review!

**Mica-chan** : Oh my God… Never knew I've made such a terrible mistake… Please forgive me… I've never thought that I would make my reader hate Fuji, my fav character! T_T I know he was evil! Really sorry! Yeah, I know Oishi was overreacting, but it was due to his 'love' to Tezuka. Really, I apologize. I hope you are not that mad at me. 

**A/N :** Hi again, guys! Okay, this is the longest chapter ever and altogether the finale! Phew, finish my first multi-chapter fic at last! When I put some thought about it, I think the title is a little bit irrelevant, isn't it? But I guess, it's okay ^^  By the way, do you know why I put the replies up there? Because without my dearest reviewers, no way I can write this part! Thanks to you all! Happy reading! Hope you'll enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER **: For the last time… NOT MINE!

**WARNING **: m/m pairings (obviously…), a lame ending, some ooc-ness, and still hasn't been beta-ed 

_Words in italic_ are for thoughts: whose thought it is I think you can guess it.

Chapter 15 : Where We Belong

"This Sunday will be the right time."

The words stopped Fuji as his teeth were delved in his marmalade toast. He was expecting one of his parents to start planning his engagement but certainly not this soon. Staring at his father who was gazing back at him, the prodigy resumed his jaw's munching until the piece of bread was swallowed. 

He cleared his throat –the damn loaf seemed to be stuck in his gullet. "Pardon me, Father?" 

"I said it would be the perfect time to hold your engagement on this Sunday," the head of the Fujis repeated slowly, distinctly misunderstanding the cough as a deliberate impertinence. He quickly resumed before his wife had a chance to voice her disagreement, "It doesn't have to be grand because the wedding will be. We will only invite our close relatives, as it will be held here. No expensive tuxedos or gowns, no enormous cake, a simple lunch will do."

"But dear-" the mother clearly hadn't given up her right to take part in one of their son's most important moment. Her husband shot her an admonishing look.

"It has been decided between Morita and me, though he also had a rough time in convincing his wife about this. Women," he snorted disapprovingly. Ignoring the hurt look in his wife's beautiful face, he darted his attention back to the quietly sitting guy in front of him. "So you are not going anywhere on Sunday, son, and no excuses. Mark my words."

Fuji felt a wave of nausea suddenly washed through him. As long as he recalled, it was HIS engagement they were talking about. But the people speaking around him didn't even ask a single of his opinion considering the supposed-to-be great event in his life. 

"Do not tell that you've been ignoring me, Boy," the threat was audibly clear in his father's words as the prodigy remained silent to his previous statement.

"No, Father, I am listening," Fuji answered politely with a cold even tone. He scolded himself for the onset but still wondered why it was so hard lately to maintain his eloquent cheerful side on place. The ill habit was consuming him, despite the numb he felt that he was forced not to make a runaway. Nevertheless, this was the genius Fuji Shuusuke we were talking and nothing could make him lose the composure he had possessed for the length of his age. Or no one. Blinking several times and a presentable smile appeared out of nowhere.

His old man seemed pretty satisfied with the smile that he looked back at his grouchy spouse, "Of course you can design the wedding all you want, no matter how much it will cost." The graft was efficacious and on the next second, his mother was already inciting herself with plans to embellish both her son and the soon-will-be daughter in law with as many luxuries, which had a chance to drop in her brain.

Drawing a sigh inaudibly, the subject of the one-way conversation took a glance at his older sister. She looked as troubled as he was nonetheless no words were spoken from behind her pinky red lips. His eyes met hers and the left-out guy cast his sight down, beginning to take another nibble of his forgotten toast.

If it wasn't for his siblings, if it wasn't for the numerous numbers of staffs earning their life from his family's shebang, there was no way he would accept the egoistically arranged marriage. Unfortunately, the prodigy just was not that selfless, irreverent to what opinion did others had been deluded into about him. Reaching for his desire while the rest ended in suffering wasn't his best idea to be materialized. Not that his only love would agree in the first place.

_Just what I need to get things better,_ a sad smile trailed his sarcastic remark as the guy of his dreams revealed in his vacant mind. The one who was forcefully ripped from him, leaving an incurable lesion. Fuji winced slightly for he felt the constant anger which was flaming inside him rose. It was always there that the tensai felt lethargic to pay another heed. He was too tired.

"What about you honeymoon, dear?" his mother's voice carried him back from his reveries. Fuji stared at her, dumbfounded. _Honeymoon?__ We will plan it now already?_

"Is Europe fine enough for you? What about the exotic South America? Or even a trip around the world? Perhaps you will need good long time with your wife," she winked teasingly, earning a slight knowing laugh from her husband. 

To look at his mother's zestful yet relentless visage, the prodigy felt he was somewhat downtrodden either than given an option. Well, it had never been an option since he stood in the ordeal by compulsion. Yet Fuji merely swallowed his rage and stood up nonchalantly. He placed a kiss on her cheek before tractably answered, "Up to your liking, Mother. I will love your selection whatsoever." The undying smile was adhered on his lips.

Swiftly, Fuji closed the door and walked in great speed to his school. Despite the adeptness in acting marveled even he himself, the skillful actor could not help but hope if a member of his family would actually realize the pain he was going through. But none of them seemed to, save his immobile sister who undoubtedly thought it was much safer to stay silent. 

Again, the day wasn't a fine one to be journeyed through. The prodigy felt his craving for golden warm rays of sun on his rather cold skin giving some heat to the heart full of snow. Instead, he got nothing but the freezing wind and grim grey cloud hung down low before his eyes. Another sigh escaped his lips. The rain threatened to fall in any minute and acceleration would be greatly appreciated for soaking wet was not one of his plans to brighten up the gloomy day.

At the time he arrived before the school gate, a number of students were seen swirling around, the same anxiety written on their faces. Still, he caught occasional greetings directed at him from some recognizable friends. It was when he intended to give a smile in return when he found the corner of his lips refused to cooperate. Fortunately, despite standing numbly amidst the crowd, his reflexes promptly lifted his right palm and gave a wave before any of his friends had a chance to detect his disability. He let them dismiss the disappearance of his everlasting smile as a sign of great matters were occupying his thought. Well, every human did have things to contemplate about and he was no exception, no matter how weird he was to their eyes. 

He quickened his pace, as trying to leave his worry behind, and entered the main building. Lots of more greetings could be heard for he was far from unacquainted; subsequently he was forced to put extra works on his arms. The day had gone far beyond his liking, not to mention the unaccountable numb plaguing his lips. When he was searching if there was another problem that could make his current life worse, a loud shouting from behind the slightly opened door of his classroom made the foul wish manifest itself. 

"You're going to America!?" Fuji registered the voice absent-mindedly as his vice-captain's but the shock next was so overwhelming that the little detail was simply forgotten. "Why all of a sudden, Tezuka!?"

The prodigy froze; the temperature of his surroundings seemed to have dropped to the least. The matters weighing his mind before held no candle to the newly found but unpleasant surprise. The vague ray coming from outside through the window grew dim, yet all he could do was standing motionlessly, not a piece of effort to dive back to reality was performed. His brain lost its function thoroughly, he could think of nothing. Oddly, his auditory system seemed to sharpen somehow, therefore the talks inside his class was practically audible.

"For my future, what else?" came the deep careless answer. With every bit of his voice, Fuji was able to identify the owner's loathing of the sudden departure. Then what did his agreement base on?

The buzzing inside lessened that the eavesdropper knew his attendant classmates were beginning to take an interest in the going conversation. Yet, none of the talkers seemed to realize the change of mood as he heard Oishi's voice once again, rising in frustration, "But why now? We haven't even reached the National yet! We need you, Tezuka!" 

The captain ignored the hopeful plea straightaway and evenly replied, "I have my dream and the time has come to chase it."  Fuji was able to catch a high-pitched tone of 'but' coming from his vice-captain, which immediately ceased by the commanding voice again, "Cut it off, Oishi! I am not changing my mind." 

There was a complete silence following the absolute order, even the other member of the class talking about trivial matters dared not to speak. The prodigy himself hadn't moved an inch from the place he was planted into, in spite of the odd glances he earned occasionally from students passing him by, which he definitely paid no heed of. 

"Very well," eventually the second-in-command relented though in obvious reluctance. No one released a word for nearly sixty seconds, a complete contrary of the hall full of chattering pupils Fuji was standing in. Then, Oishi's subtle tone broke the still, "When will you take your leave?"

There was a long sigh, another proof of the leader's aversion, "This Sunday."

The darkness surrounding him seemed to be sucked up by an anonymous black hole as suddenly the brightness of sun invaded his sight. On the next second, he sensed a tight grip was clasping his shoulders, unequivocally the one that brought him back from his trance.

"Fuji?" A soft yet demanding voice spoke his name. The uttered one shuddered for he was still flabbergasted by the unexpected change of vision. Fuji took a deep breath and turned around, his still unfocused eyes fell on the sight of his best friend. He grimaced even so slightly as his lips remained to be retarded from smiling. _Damn! He will catch you in this rate!_ _Just smile, idiot!_

The other boy was eyeing him with great worry since the face he was looking into was plainly vacant. The friend he knew was the cheerful one, at least was a magnificent actor who easily smiled, according to the information crammed into his brain by Yumiko-san. But the person in front of him was beyond his retention as the one named Fuji Shuusuke. It was a complete alien who was staring back at him. 

_Don't be silly,_ Kikumaru reminded himself firmly_. This is __Fuji__ and you know he is going through something really hard that makes him act peculiarly. You must help him, Eiji. Now, take a deep breathe,_ he commanded his lungs to do so, _and talk to him!_

"Are you okay, Fuji?" he initiated the dialogue. The deep misty blue eyes became clearer as their owner inclined his head slowly, confirming his unspoken answer. Kikumaru exhaled in relief –at least the first step succeeded- and asked further in a more cheerful tone, "Then, why are you standing there? Let us go in!"

He slid the door open, revealing the stillness very much alike a cemetery in a winter night. The acrobatic player blinked for a several times before he asked out of curiosity, "What's…happening?" 

By the red-haired guy's side, Fuji found himself despised the situation even more as his gaze was immediately locked to ones who unfortunately was staring at his direction. From his distance, he could see the captain grew restless at his presence. His rather keen thought had started calculating the predicament he was into, namely the tense crawling over his best friend at the sight of his double partner, but most importantly the way to get out there as soon as possible. Meaning he had need of an acceptable reason to be told.

_Think!_ Panic was breeding within him as minutes passed and no one had showed any sign of movements. Anyone who would have walked into the particular classroom –thankfully nobody had- would find the atmosphere impalpable, almost unapproachable. And some with sharper mind might feel the necessity to have the one in charge to this case, then they would be flocked by the teachers, which obviously would do no better. Those chains of events might take place -his mind had given them some thought, for the long pause was unnatural, not to mention he was still standing precisely at the threshold. He could feel curious glances began to gather behind him; there was even one who had given him a question. 

An action must be taken and it was his responsible to carry it out. Heaving a sigh, Fuji terminated the silence by calling for his friend. Clumsiness visible in the usually tendentious guy's reaction was a proof that he was more or less affected by the tenseness. They were trapped within it, carrying the unfortunate bystanders. Well, at least Kikumaru had not lost his hearing ability by being immersed under the charm. He returned the look his friend had been given, only slightly dazed. 

The prodigy pulled his face muscles up by force and ultimately a crooked smile found its way to reach his lips, nevertheless failed to conquer his eyes. With a smooth steady voice, he said, "I'm sorry, but I have to find Taka-san, Eiji. I almost forgot that I lent him my note." Not quite convincing, but somehow it worked. After receiving an absent-minded 'okay', Fuji immediately flew out of their sight.

In the other hand, the stoic captain witnessed all of these silently at where he still sat. The name of his used-to-be rival –for now Fuji irrefutably had a fiancée, Taka-san no longer remained his competitor- did not escape his hearing. However, despite the fact that his prodigy was indeed engaged, he still felt an irrelevant jealousy flickered in him, definitely went to the wrong person. That was why, when the betrothed one turned his back on him, the urge to rise and catch his heart desire nearly overflowed him. Fortunately, a grip his fingers attempted to make, saved him from throwing himself to the needless emotion.

However, his raven-haired friend failed to miss this sudden reaction. He threw a sidelong glance at the impassive feature of the captain, knowing his eyes were not fooled. While, unbeknownst to Fuji, his little effort of restoring the cheerfulness had flourished nicely as murmurs began to be heard once more in the class. The tense bit by bit dissipated. Oishi gave a full sigh before all of a sudden he caught a movement and Kikumaru was standing in front of him, clearly had gained a full recovery.

"What was that all about?" he asked casually, as nothing had gone wrong between them. Since the question was not specifically pointing at anyone, the vice-captain volunteered to answer for there was no sign that the other guy would speak even a word. 

"Tezuka said he was going to America at the end of this week," he said, a little hesitant. His double partner sent him an indescribable look; lots of emotions seemed to be wrestling for dominance in his eyes. When eventually he chose one of them, particularly anger, to be the victor, a loud yell rang in the wide room.

"How fortuitous! And leaving him alone here!? Gosh, Tezuka! Never knew you were so selfish! I know what exactly you are doing! You are running away! From him! From all of us!"

Even though the accused said nothing in return, his deep brown eyes told the otherwise. The acrobatic player could almost hear them ordering him to keep his voice low or even harsher, to shut up. Nevertheless he didn't quiver, not this time when he spoke in defense of his best friend. Any punishment his leader had sentenced severely all along seemed meaningless, lost its horror when it came to Fuji. He returned the glare fully, knowing he must win this round.

The pitiful classroom became still for the second time in the ominous morning, once again all attentions were poured to the three. Both of the in-charges in the tennis club were aware at the piling silence but not their red-haired friend. It was simply proved when he opened his mouth and his high voice echoed, "You know his situation perfectly, I'm sure! Why don't you pity him, Tezuka? For this time! At least be there for him!"

"Eiji!" He heard his partner's reprimand and it caught him off guard. The next thing he knew, Tezuka had walked passing him to the still opened door of their class. The acrobatic player looked at him disappearing behind the slammed close door, half shock half thoughtful, while his mind was wondering if his words had taken their effect. 

"It is not HIS fault," Oishi emphasized his sentence heavily. However, before he had a chance to vomit all the thoughts he had in mind, his friend had cut in.

"Neither it is Fuji's!" Another shout erupted from Kikumaru, "Fine! I know it is not Tezuka's fault either! Maybe it is our fault because we play the matchmaker! Maybe it is your fault because you hit him! Or my fault because I shouted at you! Wait! I'm not finished yet!" he immediately stopped his partner who was about to protest, "Or perhaps it is not everybody's fault! It is just the game God given to us! Or…" the confused guy slumped down to an abandoned chair, exhausted, "…I don't know whose fault…" 

The vice-captain looked at the pitiful guy, speechless. But he understood and couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that his friend more or less was also disturbed by yesterday's event. He drew a sigh and was preparing himself to apologize when he heard the words came from elsewhere.

"I'm sorry."

Oishi stared blankly to the red mass of hair since his partner kept his face down. His voice was slightly trembling, as the owner was afraid of his reaction. "Sorry for shouting at you, today and yesterday. Dunno what came into me, I just blasted out like an idiot complaining over nothing. Really sorry."

Before the raven-haired guy had the chance to say a thing, Kikumaru tilted his head a bit that his flaring blue eyes were visible now. "Fuji had explained about yesterday," he started again wearily, "the reason why you gave him a hit and so on. I'm really sorry. I know I should ask you first, but I was so pissed off that you didn't tell me the reason why you were playing so horribly. I thought you trusted me and would tell me everything disturbing your mind. But you didn't. So…" he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

There was an uncomfortable pause then Oishi laughed weakly. "You spoke as all were your fault only. What about my own mistakes? I prejudged Fuji, I didn't think clearly and rationally back then. I accused him based on nothing. It wasn't even my problem." He stopped for a moment before resumed in subdued voice, "Perhaps, you're right. We have interfered too much in this, we only made things worse."

"But I really want to help them!" the acrobatic player raised his voice again, "Since the first time, they are hopeless! If only that girl doesn't show up-" he was promptly eliminated by a finger placed on his lips. Subsequently it sank in him, they were still in the middle of the class and unfortunately whole of its inhabitants were looking at them, including the one he was about to mention. She stared coldly at the two who caused so many ruckuses and Kikumaru was almost sure she understood every bit they were saying. 

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops," Oishi replied grimly and added in a lower tone, "I don't know for how long she had been there watching us babbling about Tezuka and Fuji but I'm afraid she knows now, thanks to us."

"Ahhh!" the red-haired guy buried his face in a deeper frustration, "We only made things worse! Hell, you're right, Oishi!" In a mere second, suddenly he stood and grabbed the other guy on the shoulders, "We must take the responsibility, Oishi! We must do something to mend this! Please help me! Okay?"

The vice-captain was still stunned because of the sudden change and could not help but break a smile at the hopeful face of his partner. Added with puppy eyes, no one could resist him and Oishi was no exception. "Fine, let's think of something."

"Yay! That's my friend!" a joyful side of the acrobatic player had appeared and now was hugging his partner tightly in bliss. With a smile stripped on his face, inwardly the raven-haired guy realized that the Seigaku's Golden Pair had once again made their comeback. 

*    *    *

Fuji made his way through crowds of students to the deserted school ground. Most of his friends had already sought for refuge from the rain inside the building, therefore he chose to go outside. He needed serenity now; it was the only way to clear his foggy mind. The wind was unforgivably cold, but he completely paid no heed of it. Anywhere was better, even with the biting wind, than being there with his captain.

Aimlessly he ambled to the row of trees guarding the tennis fields. The wind ripped several leaves off their branches and made a circular pattern around him. In spite of the strong blow, he could catch a sound behind him; someone had accidentally stepped on dried leaves. The prodigy frowned. Currently he did not appreciate nuisance in any form, let alone one of his fussy friends. His feet took him several steps ahead before he dashed behind of a tree and leapt to one of its lowest branch. Fuji perched silently, waiting as a girl with blonde waving hair came to his sight.

More frown appeared on his brow. He distinctly recalled her as a former classmate in his first year but could not come to a reason of why she was seeking him, especially in such a foul weather. Well, at least it was impossible she knowing his problem after all. After setting his mind up, the peering guy slid down from the tree and gracefully landed right beside the confused girl. She gasped when suddenly the one she was searching for turned up from out of nowhere.

"Fuji-kun!" 

"May I help you," he offered as a name promptly crossed his mind when he took a better look at the girl, "…Sakuragi Tomoyo-san?"

A flush tinted her cheek; she never expected the famed Fuji Shuusuke would bother to remember her name for she hardly ever spoke to him. But the smiling guy in front of her did remember. 

"Y-Yes, actually… I mean- no, I…" she stuttered as Fuji patiently waited for an answer. Her white fingers were still clutching the green fabric coating her chest as to calm her heart. The prodigy raised his thick eyebrows. He recognized these symptoms immediately since he had seen them for countless times before. Inwardly he cursed; even though it was not unforeseen, he felt no desire to deal with a love confession right now. His brain reeled fast to find a decent answer, also a polite refuse.

"I-I'm wondering if…" she gulped and tried with all efforts she possessed to resume, "-if you can-" she paused as searching for the right words, and the prodigy took his chance to cut in.

"I'm sorry, Sakuragi-san," he glided in to the conversation so smoothly and sweetly that the flustered girl barely realized she had not say the keywords yet. It took her several seconds until his answer dawned on her. She snapped her blonde head up and resolutely faced the deep aqua eyes.

"I should have known," her voice was quivering because of the dangling tears, nevertheless she forced a forlorn smile on her shaking lips, "I-I have heard the rumor that you have a fiancée of course, but the fool me still braved myself to tell you-" the remnant was swallowed as she bit her lips forcefully.

_Those guys_, Fuji thought grimly, remembering his teammates for they were the only one, as far as he knew, who had the piece of information, _undoubtedly one of them had spread the news_. Subsequently a voice reminded him of his fiancée. She had never shown any objection of their engagement, therefore why would not she brag about it before her friends in order to shield her betrothed from his fan girls?  

"You must really love her," she whispered softly yet pressing, as she was having a hard time in believing his upcoming marriage. The prodigy sighed inaudibly, knew that he must put some endeavor to convince her. Still, the simple statement needed some processing before a careful reply could be presented.

"Yes," he answered shortly, in a bitter tone. The other observed him in worry. 

"Is there something wrong, Fuji-kun?" the girl inquired curiously, then added apologetically, "not that I suspect you of something…or is it because of me? I'm really sorry-"

"No, nothing," Fuji cut the rambling quickly, realizing it could take forever if he allowed the blaming to be continued. As an assurance, he gave her his sweetest smile, " You need not to worry, Sakuragi-san. I'm flattered by your feeling, unfortunately my condition handicap me to accept your confession. Really, I'm the one who should say sorry."

Another blush decorated her already-pink cheeks as she hid her face down; her gaze was fixed on the spot several inches behind him. Suddenly the blonde mumbled a 'thank you' and rashly excused herself. The tensai watched her retreating figure thoughtfully. After all, the rendezvous was not unwelcome. It shifted his thought from the never-ending matters concerning his engagement. And, he smiled in satisfaction, his gaze moved to the tree next to the one shading him, it gave time for his captain to catch him up.

Fuji leant back to the hard trunk lazily, waiting for the other guy to make an opening step. Deep within him, he was tired and definitely angry at Tezuka's escape. He was bored by his constant run every time they lay their eyes upon each other. Even though his logic desperately tried to explain the plausible reason for the abrupt leaving, he chose to ignore it. The prodigy was furious and revenge was very much welcomed. 

He closed his eyes as his ears listened to approaching footsteps. Several seconds passed and as he estimated Tezuka had already stood before him –the wind coming from the front subdued a bit- the prodigy deliberately opened his eyes, staring straight to the steady orbs of his leader. None of them spoke and Fuji waited and waited. If it was a game of patience, he was willing to take part for he had never experienced defeat before.

The prolonged silence ultimately was broken by the expected looser. Tezuka opened his mouth, nonetheless his brown eyes were still cold.

"The lesson will begin immediately," he stated in an even tone. The prodigy was merely eyeing him with the least concern of any lesson, giving time for the pressure to be built. He watched fondly as the other guy grew restless in count of seconds and decided a next assault was ready to be launched.

"Do I care?" he answered nonchalantly, a smile was taunting his lips. Another given pause, then unexpectedly his hand reached for the back of Tezuka's neck, drew him near, and suddenly both brows were pressing each other. The taller guy was taken aback that he failed to react at the coarse action. The chance, of course, was not one to be missed by the cunning prodigy. Exploiting their exceptionally beneficial proximity, his tongue swept the other guy's lips in one slow motion. 

A cruel satisfaction bred within him as he saw his captain's eyes were ceased to open. He had won the war eventually. Then, as he was enjoying the top of his victory, it hit him; a black vacant hole seemed to cover all over his mind with emptiness. It was different from what he had experienced this morning. The hole was consuming, spreading like a plague unfortunately too fast, and eating bits of his every feeling. There was nothing, even the malice triumph, left inside of him. 

The shock, as its result, had yet to subside when another startling event took place. A pair of lips was pressed on his as he was pushed to the massive trunk; the back of his head was making a hard contact with it. His vision was blurred for a second and he chose to shut his eyelids down. Despite the painful throbbing, Fuji could feel the writhing lips and unexpectedly, he began to imitate the movements. Both were battling wildly as they were pouring their protracted frustration to the kiss. No one seemed to hear the bell ringing loudly, as the sign to start the first lesson.

When at last they broke the kiss, both breathless, the prodigy could feel the heat coming from the body before him. His hand had dropped to his captain's chest somewhere during the kiss, squeezing the dark uniform. In the other hand, the taller guy suspended himself completely on Fuji's –the lack of oxygen had left his body weak- while his temple was leaning on the rough tree. They stayed immobile, listening to the other's ragged breath for a while.

"Fool…" Fuji muttered in a low voice, barely a whisper. The word was due to both himself and his captain. Simultaneously, Tezuka reacted after the single word. He shifted his body a bit, until they once again were mutually staring. His visage was expressionless despite the emotion roaming his eyes. 

"Do you expect I, who know you unfortunately too well, will fall to the same trap?" the cold leader evenly stated. Only the hurl of wind answering since the other guy was overran by his own feeling. As he gazed to the alluring brown orbs, he knew he was lost. _In war I won, but in battle I lost_, he thought grimly. Never had he expected, even in dreams, there would be someone who knew him to the very core. Yet, there was.

The genius was silently ruminating his predicament when the voice of his captain ebbed him back to the reality. "This is not going to work."

Barely coming back from his own realm, Fuji could only manage to look questioningly at the taller guy who freehandedly gave further clarification. "Us, we can not work this out. I'm going to America and you will be staying here, marrying her, having a couple of sons, and so on and so forth. That is what going to work."

Fuji stared and stared, as trying to compile the pieces of puzzle scattering in his head. The image was beginning to take form, yet not to one he was pristinely enraptured. Despite the dull prospect, he enthroned a smile, a hopeless one. 

"So be it," he gave his agreement, all the way an unspoken oath of not bothering the other's life with more of his uncanny games. "Then this is the end, I suppose?"

The taller guy made no reply and merely spun on his heels, walking away. 

*    *    *

On the D-day 

Fuji looked grimly at his own image, reflected by the full-length mirror behind his wardrobe door. True, the good-looking guy staring back at him depicted a man about to attend his betrothal with the raven immaculate tuxedo. Despite his old man's warning about not throwing an expensive ball, his mother, with the sweet smile resembled her son's, was able to convince him a decent outfit was essential and irreplaceable by anything else. And here he was, wearing the luxurious suit and a blue silk tie. Fortunately, he managed to assure his mother, a bow tie would decrease his elegant appearance. 

His bedroom door was pushed open and a brunette head peeked in. Yumiko smiled at her brother's lofty raiment and commented, "Well, that's better." She had aided his tie struggle saying 'bow ties are for waiters' which was protested promptly by her youngest brother who unfortunately wearing a red cute one himself.

Her brother gave a beam in return but did not reply. He watched silently as her beautiful sister glided in lavished with a pretentious maroon gown. She approached the place he was standing at and brought her hand up –her brother's height had exceeded herself in the last two years- flatting some out-of-bounds locks. Their gaze met and she let her hand dropped to her side with a soft thud. 

"You're handsome," she said ruefully. "Really. If only I can-"

"It's fine," he cut her streaming words, refused to hear a single thing about his impending marriage and more of her sympathies. It was not nice to have your siblings pitying you all over the time. He believed his little brother had also been infected by the news, considering how polite his greeting was when he went home last night from his boarding school.

"I'm okay," Fuji started again when he saw his sister opened her mouth, "besides, she is not that bad, you know, compared to you-know-who. At least I've known her for a long time. It should be easy between us." 

_Really?_ He added inwardly and cringed in disgust. 

Yumiko looked less convinced than before, as she could hear his unspoken thought. She observed the smiling tall guy before him scrupulously, hoping she could find a trace of unwillingness. The tense she felt? It could be a fragment of her imagination only. Unhappy face? Her brother was smiling for God's sakes. 

At last she sighed in defeat. He was an actor too good to put away his mask as a happy man about to go to his engagement. A good son and brother everybody wished. She cursed herself for possessing the selfishness. She loved her boyfriend far too great to take the burden upon herself. She had actually met the you-know-who guy from Morita's family and despised him from head to toe. Perhaps, her brother was right. Saki was not very bad. But still, who was the eldest child? 

As he could read her thought, Fuji suddenly said, "I'm going downstairs now, in case they have arrived. Be good with Shiro, Nee-san," and he added playfully, "can't wait too see your wedding."

Fuji trotted down the stairs with a great speed, as he could avoid his thoughts from chasing him by running and hiding. But of course the absurd idea was impossible to say the least and he could feel the unpleasant thoughts were creeping up once more, hovering over him like a black shadow.

A ring distracted him as he landed on the hard marble floor, finishing his last step with a light leap. He looked around for a while, wondering where the disturbing sound came from, before he felt a vibrate right from the pocket of his suit. He fished his cell phone out and looked at the name inscribed on the display. Oishi. Just the right person to call on the D-day. As long as he recalled, their little quarrel had not been discussed let alone finished. Both were not to blame since the two of them had a far-out amount of activities all of a sudden to be handled on these last days. 

He stared at the phone for a second before resolutely decided to answer it. A very brisk voice responded to his greeting. 

"Fuji? It may be inappropriate for me to call you on this day, I mean especially on this day…well, you know what I mean, but I have no other choice," he halted to take a deep breath while Fuji was still listening intently, "listen, I'm really sorry for what happened that evening, I don't know why but-"

There was a groan on the other line. Fuji raised his eyebrows; he recognized that vivacious voice too. Before he could speak his mind out, the newly heard voice had muttered in rather loud volume, "Baka! That's not the way of apologizing, Oishi! Don't keep babbling of something which has no importance! Get to the point!"

"Look forward, Eiji! You're driving!"

"Of course I know I'm driving! This is my car! Tell him or it will be too late!"

The prodigy smiled slightly, nevertheless he kept waiting until the dispute in Kikumaru's car had subsided. At last, his vice-captain's voice was heard again.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said heartily, there was a loud grumble of protest on the background, "Really, Fuji, I want to apologize, I shouldn't have hit you."

"Oishi-"

"Yeah, I know, I know I have no right to punch you but I just- Eiji! It's red! You can't just blast through!" He could make out some mumbles about 'it was yellow and just concentrate on the phone' before the frustrated guy tore his mind back to Fuji. "Sorry, things are going a bit out of control here. Okay, I lost my control that time. Can't explain why, so the only thing I can do is saying I'm really truly sorry," he heaved a sigh then resumed before the tensai had the chance to say a thing, "I realize that I didn't know the problem, yet I hit you who-"

"-deserved the hit as much," Fuji finished the sentence on his own accord and took the conversation amicably on his way, "Oishi, I have never done anything showing that I'm innocent in this matter, therefore I suppose you have any right to hit me, as I am the one who decide things that it's going this way. My judgments were poor, I realize that, but I had no choice. Forgive me too, will you?"

There was a silence but a rather comfortable one as the two were contemplating both situations and things were settled. Only the humming of engine and occasional horns blowing were heard before the vice-captain said in relief, "Thanks, Fuji. I have been dying to say those to you. Really, it's not nice for not having you around with your smile."

"Me too," the prodigy replied with a smile bloomed on his lips.

"So," Oishi said in off-handed tone as to make an impression he could care no less, "how are things going between the two of you? Don't answer if you mind to discuss it," he hastily added the last. "I'm just wondering if you are able to join us to fare him well. Eiji and me are going to the airport now, his plane will take off at 1 p.m."

Fuji felt his heart sank even lower. Inwardly he cursed for his forgetfulness in notifying his friends about the engagement. He sighed then answered ruefully, "I can't go. My betrothal will begin in any minute."

There was a loud silence engulfing them as soon after he settled the answer. Fuji took a glance at his watch: 12:05, before there was a reply from the other line. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Oishi apologized as he was receiving an obituary instead of pleasant engagement news. Kikumaru was taunting him with 'what?' when he resumed, "Well then…so, you can't go with us. We- really sorry, we don't know, you've never said a word-"

"Not that I'm proud to disseminate it," the prodigy said bitterly.

"Oh, all right," the vice-captain answered awkwardly, "Then, I'll see you later, Fuji. Congratulation- I mean, well- good luck in your engagement." He hung up.

Fuji stared at his cell phone for a full minute, his brain was rotating very fast but with no aim. It was blank as a white untouched paper. Absent-mindedly he put the phone slowly on the nearest table. He remained standing at the foot of the flight of stairs until the door several feet in front of him was opened and his brother walked out from the parlor, very much astonished to find him there.

"Aniki?" the little brother addressed him in a rather uneasy tone. Seemed the information of his older brother's sacrificing himself still more or less influenced his way of talking and acting in front of him. He cleared his throat and added slowly, "She is- uh, waiting for you inside," he waved to the slightly ajar door, "I don't know where the grown-ups are. Perhaps father is showing another of his business plan."

"Yuuta," Fuji suddenly said in a curious voice; he leant forward, cornering his younger brother that he was compulsively flattened against the door.

"I wonder if you have someone you love."

As expected, the south-pawed player blushed furiously at the out of the blue inquiry. "What the hell are you asking, at a time like this!?"

The older one only laughed, relishing the whole situation. He always found some satisfaction in teasing his bad-tempered brother and this chance –when he was all serious- was too good to be wasted. Not to mention, the prodigy was bored to have grim faces all around him like he was escorted to a funeral. 

Still smiling, he walked into the parlor. Inside, he found his fiancée was staring through the ebony-framed window. Her wavy hair swayed slightly as she turned around to face him. The white gown she put on made her black hair even darker and her trimness more protuberant than ever. True, she was beautiful; still he could not state clearly why he was not in awe at her fabulous appearance. A flirtatious smile broke on her over-red lips, sweeping away all the reasons he had to find her likeable. 

"Shuusuke-kun," she greeted sweetly and elegantly approached the newly arrived guy, "at last you come! I can hardly wait for this day to arrive, you know. All I can think about is our wedding and how we will arrange our life together afterwards!"

"Really?" Fuji responded with the most enthusiasm he could spare. The zestful girl frowned at him, looking disappointed.

"I can't believe you are not pleased to welcome me as your future wife. You realize perfectly well I am the best for you, regarding your father business and so on." There. She had played the trump. "I hope you know your condition, Shuusuke-kun. For the best of everyone."

The prodigy leant back to the sky-colored wall, feeling a great desire to show his tyrannous 'future wife' –as she stated- how good he was in making a fool of someone. He didn't mind to play her as the new target either, instead he found the idea rather inviting. His aquatic eyes stared at her with a smile playing on his lips. "Believe me, your worry had no base. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here facing you." _Yeah, I would be in my car, rushing to the airport_. 

"I reckon," he threaded his delicate way carefully, toning his words skillfully to achieve the effect he aim for, "you are the one who is oblivious to the condition." 

She listened, fascinated, then answered gleefully, "Is that so? Well, if you must know, I'm as aware as you are about our condition."

"From your narrow viewpoint, yes," Fuji resumed calmly yet in a provoking way. The other began to felt cautious as she was facing a foe rather than her own soon-to-be husband. The pair of drowning ocean was still gazing unsophisticatedly threatening at her direction. "But from mine, you uncharacteristically let the situation slip out of your hand. I have never loved you, my dear, Morita-san. Nor will I in the future."

The disparaged girl clenched her fist in anger. Her blazing eyes bore into her fiancé's deeply, yet her voice still maintained its composure, one thing that was praised by the prodigy. She retorted evenly, still trying to win the game, "I can hardly believe it was your best effort, Shuusuke-kun. Of all the reasons available, I do hope you will say one plausible enough for that one is completely futile. Yet, I will answer that I don't care about it. You don't love me NOW but we'll see, on the moment we stand facing each other in the church, you will be head over heels falling for me."

Fuji almost burst out a laugh at the picture he fell in love head over heels with such an unscrupulous woman. Nevertheless, he found himself impressed by her unexpectedly deft response. He smiled modestly and replied, "It's a nice challenge. I think I should wait for you to come and steal my heart away. Ah, I forgot something," his smile became wider, almost apologetically, "my heart is available no more. My deepest apology, Morita-san, you have been outbid-" 

"Don't you dare to ridicule me!" she suddenly yelled, fuming,  "I know who your imprudent boyfriend is! Your trusted golden pair had generously spared me the story of your obnoxious romantic liaison with your bloody captain! Just shut up or I'll tell your parents about this!"

"Please do so if it relieves you for I can promise nothing," the prodigy steadily answered, "But I must say I'm disagree to one part of your sentence. As nasty as he is, compared to him, you are lamentable. Therefore I can't understand why you said he was nasty while yourself-"

There was a loud sound filling the spacious parlor as Fuji felt a slap was donated to his left cheek. He grimaced a bit since it hit the same spot where Oishi had landed his fist several days ago. Fortunately, his habit of smiling all the time made it was easier for him to sustain the beam in place. He knew victory was at hand and had no intention to relinquish it anytime near future. 1-0 at last.

"It hurts, you know," The prodigy said nonchalantly, still both of his hands were buried deeply in his pocket and the red mark left untouched. 

"Barely what you deserve!" his fiancée bellowed, her temper was towering, "Remember! For the sake of your family and your father's business, marrying me is your last option! I don't care whether you agree or not!" She was in the verge of tears, "Can't you understand!? I love you, Shuusuke-kun! Love you like hell! Why can't you-" 

Her flooding words were ceased as she choked angrily. In the other hand, Fuji watched her, still impassive. He felt no pity even a little for the one devastating his happiness and unfortunately, he despised tears as much. Crying definitely would do no good in winning his heart.

"Keep silent as you wish!" she started shouting again, "but I will win! I know he's going to America TODAY! He left you! You know that I win!" An insane laugh escaped her lips. As minutes passed by, the laugh slowly died away, still there was no argument extended from the expressionless guy. The ballistic girl had no choice but returned the gaze resolutely. Both stayed in the strangling tense of stillness, waiting for the other to crack. 

"My, my, getting hotheaded are we?" A cold voice all of a sudden cut the silence. Both of them immediately cast their eyes to the now-opened door and to their shock, seeing a tall man watching them with a displeased look on his face. Behind her stood a woman with a shock expression coloring her firm visage. Following closely behind her was the rest of Fuji's family. None of them seemed surprised by the quarrel. 

"Dad!" she addressed the man anxiously, "did- did you hear-"

"Even if I didn't mean to, your voice is so loud that I could not help but to overheard a few things… unpleasant," he gave a visceral pressing on the last word. His eyes narrowed menacingly, "I hope I misheard what I had heard." 

His daughter pursed her lips stubbornly, "It isn't my fault! He suddenly said that he did not love me despite his agreement to my proposal! He had agreed!" With that she glanced menacingly at the guy standing in front of him, as to say 'dare-to-talk-and-you're-doomed'. 

Fuji let a monotone laugh out at the disdainful statement. With the corner of his eyes, he caught his father shooting him a warning look, which he utterly ignored. Everything was too late, not to mention that he alone felt his resentment breeding uncontrollably to the whole malaise situation. He stared calmly at his soon-to-be father-in-law and said, "As far as I recall, such agreement has never been made by my own self."

The older man raised his dark eyebrows in a dangerous interest and retorted, "I must admit I have never heard of this before. Then," he settled his gaze at his frightened daughter, "why the approval was sent to us? Surely you did not force him to say 'I do', did you?" 

The quivering girl clenched her teeth and burst hysterically, "So what if I did!? I love him! That's what important and he'll marry me! Period! Who cares-" 

People said there was karma and she received a hard slap on her right cheek. The shocked girl looked up wildly and found her mother stood in unbelieving disgust. Her voice was trembling with anger as she hissed, "Never for a second I've ever dreamed that I have raised such a pompous daughter. You're a disgrace of our family. Why I am cursed to have you as a child, I don't know." 

The spoiled daughter was stunned. She searched helplessly for an aid from her father who was staring at her in equal distaste. Tears started to fall, ruining the make-up she had carefully placed. She watched silently as her mother walked approaching her almost-be parents-in-law and bowed low in apology. Her words were promptly swallowed by sobs released from her mouth, the watery drops incessantly running down her cheeks.

Fuji watched the train of events in bitter relief. If he knew her parents would react fairly, not a chance he would let himself to be swept in. He was observing her ex-fiancee when an even voice said, "From what we heard, you have never loved her, but you insisted in marrying her?"

The prodigy looked at the just man serenely and answered defensively, "Marriage doesn't have to conclude love. The well-being of hundreds of employees is adequate a subterfuge to form such a bond."

"Very well," the head of the Morita family looked indignant over his reply, "since you valued my daughter's happiness of being loved so lowly, I have no option but to call this engagement to an end for the best of everyone. I hope you don't mind, Fuji," he asked for a reply from Fuji's father who inclined his head slowly. "So be it. And you," he gave the prodigy an unfathomable look,  "why don't you hasten to catch that person up?"

The tensai stared in unveiled surprise. Saki also looked thunderstruck by her father's decision and with bulging eyes was about to protest when a warning look was sent at her way. 

Even though he was blinded by perfect bliss, a cutthroat voice reminded Fuji over his other responsibility. _Oh, right. The shebang,_ he groaned inwardly in despair. Immediately he searched for his father's eyes and began as he caught it, "Wait a second, Father, what about-" 

"Do not concern about the business," his old man answered benevolently, his eyes were gleaming softly. "We'll take care of it. Just get him," he threw a metal gadget to his son. A key. "Take my car."

Fuji cast his sweetest smile at his father and promptly burst out of the door in a magnificent speed. The remnant families watched him out, followed by his brother. The father heaved a deepest sigh as his wife discerned fondly at him. "I can't believe I was able to do such a cruel thing to our son. It was almost too late. If Morita did not take the right step, our children would be living miserably together."

"My discourteous daughter is responsible to this disarray," the other man stated harshly as he took a glance at his sobbing child "therefore I-"

"Nee-san!" Suddenly Yuuta ran into the room, panic was written all over his face, even on the 'X' scar decorating his temple. His fingers were holding a white cell phone. "Aniki doesn't bring his cell phone!" 

*    *    *

Fuji slammed the car's door and ran frantically to the main gate. Under his breath, he kept muttering prayers that Tezuka had yet to leave. He shot a glance at his watch: 12:56 and cursed so loud that several people turned, looked at him disdainfully. He felt his temper was towering –if only they experienced what he was going through, definitely their curses would be much more sordid- nonetheless he kept searching.

There was a ringing coming from out of nowhere and he halted almost immediately that an old woman strolling behind him collided successfully with his back. He mumbled a 'sorry' –which clearly was regarded inadequate, considering her hissing 'kids these days!'- as his cerebration was enlightened by an idea. Of course! His cell phone! 

Quickly, he rummaged his pocket inside out, even taking his tuxedo off. A distinct remembrance of him abandoning his well-needed cell phone on a table crumbled his hope. His brain began to reel again as he weighed the profit and loss of each option he could think of. First he came to the choice of searching for public phone. Surely an airport would accommodate its customers well by providing public infrastructure. Yet, as far as he could see, no phone was on sight. Running off to look for it might be useless because the clock was steadily ticking away.

Second option was of course to find the information on which aircraft the captain was. He blamed himself for not asking his friends more about the plane. Luckily, giving up was never his expertise. As he was scanning around to find the information desk, a board displaying planes' arrival and departure caught his attention. He rushed to see it more clearly and found desperately that there were at least five flights to America that afternoon by different airlines. 

The prodigy took a deep breath and dug his memory of what his vice-captain had told him before. 1 p.m. crossed his mind dimly. He was almost sure Oishi said the flight was at 1 p.m. and darted his sight back to the board. He came across to two flights departing on 13:00 and realized –with a sinking hope- one of them had the word 'departed' embedded beside it. 

Stubbornly, he forced himself to concentrate at the last one and found the gate E5. He ran as fast as he could manage in the crowded airport but suddenly ceased his steps for he saw another handicap. The area which only passengers WITH BOARDING PASS could enter, not to mention there were two guards watching it closely. It was not long before another idea came approaching him. 

He hurried off to the guards with a tense expression ready on his face and spoke hastily in an angry voice, "Guys, how could you let that man go!? There, you see that man?" he pointed to a certain guy wearing brown cap several meters ahead. "He is dangerous and I'm assigned to keep an eye on him. I'm pretty sure his pass is a counterfeit and I can't believe you are dense enough to be fooled!" Before one of them could speak on their defense, he added in undertone, "Check the next passengers meticulously or I guarantee your incapability will be reported."

They gave him anxiously vigorous nods and Fuji was let off easily. Unexpectedly, an old-fashioned way was still efficacious. He grinned guiltily as he heard they were yelling fiercely at a besuited man behind him about his boarding pass. Slowly, the shouting diminished, overrun by the buzzing of people around him. His feet dashed through the crowd, even leapt over a line of chairs, while his eyes were darting here and there for the existence of E5. 

Fuji entered the E area and eventually found the E5, which was a door with two women in front of it, closing it. He could almost hear his heart screaming in agony, yet his feet refused to cease. The prodigy walked limply to the ladies who immediately greeted him with a smile as he stopped before them. 

"Excuse me," he pushed a smile on his lips, "is this the plane going to America?"

"Oh, yes," one of them enthusiastically answered as the other shot her a reproachful look, "it's going to New York. Are you a passenger, Sir?" her smile faded a bit, "I apologize but the door has been closed."

He remembered himself saying something about he was not a passenger and walked over to the window, isolating him from the aircrafts coming and going. He stared blankly at his vague reflection on the transparent glass. No emotion was left inside him, just vacant. Then his mind started to scream.

_It's her fault! If only she didn't force me into this, he probably would not be going at all! Why didn't I yell at her earlier!? Why didn't I speak first-hand to her father!? Why didn't I just run here and go to hell with everything!? Why didn't I-_

Indeed, the prodigy stopped screaming as he felt a pair of hands was circling him tightly. He froze. He recognized those scents -he had nightmares with them surrounding him. He remembered these arms too, holding him safely that night. But it was impossible right? This person should be in the aircraft, sitting neatly on one of the comfortable seat with his future lay bright upon him. Then who-

"Miss me already?" the guy holding him suggested and Fuji felt he could break and cry right away. The deep calm voice swept away any doubt left in him. He knew this person. He loved this person.

"What- how- " he stuttered, unable to issue a decent question. 

The other guy raised his hand slowly, showing a cell phone clutched between his fingers. "Someone's brother called me and said that his desperate aniki was on his way to win me back. Of course I could not decline such a polite request, could I?" Fuji promised he would kiss his beloved brother as soon as he got home.

Suddenly the prodigy felt a kiss was planted on his neck and his captain buried his face on his shoulder, which was still clad in tuxedo. Then he heard him whispered, almost inaudible.

"Thanks for coming."

Fuji had to bit his lips to prevent his tears from falling. Even if he knew they were not out of grief but relief, still it was shameful for him –a grown-up man- to spill them in public. He brought his hand up and ran his slender fingers through the chestnut locks, slightly tousling them. His lips caressed the strand of hairs lovingly. At this affectionate reprisal, the cold leader tilted his head and locked their gaze. Even though there was no smile on his captain's lips, the prodigy found his answers inside the warm brown eyes, knowing his azure ones mirrored the emotions they bore.

Their lips met and both knew the place where they belonged. At each other side. 

---The End---

Notes : Okay, I know it's lame! I know lots of you are dissatisfied by the ending T_T And I apologize too if I made your favorite characters act weird and out of character! Very, very sorry, guys!Still, please bear in mind, this is just a fiction, no way it would appear in the anime. So if you feel like flaming me, push that thought to the back of your mind and forget it, all right? Any other comments are greatly appreciated! And the last but not least, thank you, guys, for your supports all the way! Really, I can't make it here if you're not out there giving me reviews! Billion thanks for you! Love you all!


	16. The Future Lies Beyond Our Reckoning

**Author Notes:** Here I am! With the last piece of epilogue! I know maybe some of you are bored to see me again ^_^* but there are several reviewers wanting me to make an epilogue. I was curious that I reread the story and…damn they were right! The last chapter is kinda weird and it feels unfinished. So this is the epilogue, for you who asked and for anyone who is interested reading it! Enjoy, guys!

**DISCLAIMER :** Not mine, okay?

**WARNING :** male/male stuff, a slight lime –or more, depends on your opinion- in the end of this chapter (according to Einstein there is a relativity in everything, including lime-ness, so read at your own risk ^^), many grammatical errors (hasn't been beta-ed)  

Epilogue : The Future Lies Beyond Our Reckoning

"Game set! Seigaku, Tezuka! 7-6!"

A loud earsplitting roar awakened in the packed tennis court's outskirts, coming from sea of students clothed in blue jersey or either black or green uniforms. A number of spectators rose from their benches, howling voices of triumph. Seigaku had won the National.

Approaching the net were two adversaries, both leaders in their own clubs and it was their second match in three years time. Tezuka extended his right hand up while his left was still clutching the victorious racket tightly, to Keigo Atobe, captain of Hyoutei High School. The latter smirked slightly, looking at the other guy's hand, and said, half to himself, "The same team, the same outcome, only I lose now." 

Despite the commotion surrounding them, the Seigaku's captain could hear every syllable rather clearly. Right, they were. They had gone through a pretty similiar match this evening to the one they had been three years ago, with the same line of players –except the Golden Pair was the one in double two since Oishi did not suffer any injury- even though there were five matches of single that they were currently in the High School grade (Momoshiro was single five, Kawamura single four, and Echizen replaced him as the third single). They tied until the final game, the captains' match. 

"Can't beat you now, can I, Tezuka?" Atobe shook his hand, still presenting a fair smile, "or was my previous win a blessing due to your wound?"

"I don't think so," Tezuka answered truthfully, "you played well, Atobe-san, really. I won in tiebreak only because of-" his remnant words of modesty were failed to issue themselves as suddenly there was a pair of hands vigorously strangled him from behind.

"We win, Tezuka! WIN!" the yell erupted from Kikumaru almost deafened him, "Aren't you happy? WE WIN THE NATIONAL AGAIN!!" 

The rest of Seigaku's regular obviously were ignoring his admonition of not to overreact if they eventually won, judging from their uproarious happiness. He sighed halfheartedly but allowing them nonetheless. They won the National anyway and if there was a moment needed celebration, it was. He inclined his head slightly, as the other captain gave the identical one in return and walked back to his team. He himself joined his fellow regulars still with Kikumaru's arms swinging on his shoulder.

"Brilliant, Tezuka!" Oishi greeted him with a wide grin strapped on his face, "It was the greatest match I've ever seen all along this tournament!" 

"A good thing that you don't leave, buchou," Echizen had a chance to add before the gratitude transmuted into furious bawling as he was trying to escape from Momoshiro's hands tousling his uncapped hair. "It hurts, Momo-senpai! Can't you behave more like an adult-"

The captain shifted his gaze from the belligerent underclassmen until it fell to the one he was searching for, the one he wanted to share his happiness most. The prodigy was advancing to his standing place, an overjoyed smile brightened his face. He halted right in front of him and said cheerfully, "Good work, Tezuka! Never thought you could play that well, really. Must practice more, I am."

"Don't see yourself, do you?" the taller guy retorted, slightly irritated –which made Fuji opened his eyes and blinked in bewilderment- "Since when the Triple Counter developed into seven?" 

"That was for you actually," Fuji replied lightly, "I invented them to beat you. But I was pressed so hard that I didn't see any option but to use them. If I practiced harder, perhaps I wouldn't have to bring them into play." His smile faltered a bit as he appended, "Seemed I can't beat you yet." 

The stoic leader was silent for a moment as his mind absent-mindedly registered that Kikumaru's arm was no longer a burden to his wearied shoulder and thoroughly felt relieved. Not that he concerned if his relationship with the team's prodigy would be exposed –he suspected all of the regulars had already known it anyway- but the way they were mutually staring was sufficient to provoke a fuss from the noisy acrobatic player and he would soon shouting idiot things like 'how romantic!' or 'the ice man falls in love at last!'

"We'll see," a muffled answer was given. Despite the rather alleviating words, Fuji replied with a fleeting sad smile which was soon replaced by a usual placid one. Nevertheless, Tezuka failed to miss it. He knew time was pressing and it would not be long until the moment he must leave arrived. 

Unsure how to react, he did the first thing crossing his mind. The prodigy was taken aback when suddenly his captain reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Still flabbergasted, he caught a sight of Tezuka trying to keep his face straight with avoiding the immoderate blue eyes as their feet were dragging them away. Of course, the reputation of being a cold heartless leader was still there to defend in spite of his hard effort to soothe his beloved. A soft knowing smile bloomed on his lips. Wasn't it nice to have a boyfriend such as his captain? 

"Ah, buchou!" Momoshiro waved enthusiastically as he saw them –his grin turned into a full more wider snicker when he noticed their linked hands. He nudged his kouhai and whispered gleefully, "Can't seem to get far, can they?" and immediately received a death glare from their leader.

"Fuji!" Kikumaru jumped and hugged his best friend in an instant, "Taka-san invited us over! Imagine…all-you-can-eat!" 

"Wa-wait, Eiji-" the jittery Kawamura disapproved, seemed horrified at the prospect of inviting a bunch of greedy friends, "I will treat you sushi, guys, but not all-you-can-eat-" 

"But you said so, Taka-san, I reminded myself to write it down back then," Inui interrupted, showing the record in his green notebook. Obviously the promise was made when Kawamura was in one of his burning modes. Not quite unfair though, still no one was to blame.

"Really, I don't remember-"

"That's mean, Taka-san!" Momoshiro wailed, "We have won the national-" 

"Aren't you supposed to give the last bow?" Suddenly Ryuzaki-sensei appeared amidst them, glowering at her ex-in-charges. Promptly, they turned their heads to the court, where the regulars of Hyoutei had stood in a row and were waiting patiently for their victorious opponent. 

A careless 'mada mada dane' trailed a unison 'shimatta!' coming from Oishi and Momoshiro as the Seigaku regulars scurried to the court, lining as the matches' sequence. Tezuka sighed wearily when he heard the sloppy Kikumaru accidentally stomped his teammate's foot and there was a mix of recurred 'gomen!' and loud hiss. Standing amusedly beside him, Fuji hardly suppressed a chuckle.

"Seishun Gakuen vs. Hyotei Gakuen! Doubles: 1-1! Singles: 3-2! Total results: 4-3 for Seigaku!"

Another shout exploded in the court –Seigaku's cheering force almost outnumbered Hyoutei's at the moment, they were even singing 'We Are The Champion' repeatedly. The regulars bowed at each other. Tezuka gave a sidelong glance at the opposing teams. Both had worked hard, the Hyouteis proved it with their superb performance which terrifically equaled by his own team. Who had ever guessed Oishi's Moon Volley not only landed precisely on the rear line but could also have acceleration in speed? Or Inui whose data reading was inscrutably more accurate and adept than before that seemingly that he could control the way Ohtori moved. Then Momoshiro who was more powerful than ever. They had extended their skills and he as the captain felt a distinct proud that he had the chance to witness it. The fragments of each game passed through his mind like a roll of succinct yet long movie as he listened absent-mindedly to the prodigy chattering with Hyoutei's Jirou.

Both captains shook hands once more and gave their final farewell with a courtesy of looking forward to another match somewhere in the future. Somehow Tezuka felt they would meet again, perhaps when they both had reached the international. He had little hesitance that Atobe would eventually ended as a professional tennis player. 

"So?" Suddenly Kikumaru's voice rang, overcoming the sounds of hand-clapping and mouth-whistling. All his friends' attention promptly darted to him who was grinning mischievously at Kawamura, "when do we leave?" 

There was a loud groan of protest from the chef while the rest beamed happily and quickly made their way to the changing room. The two tennis coaches smiled in amusement as they watched their prideful boys retreating, overwhelmed by happiness.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Ryuzaki-sensei sighed contentedly, "You have done a magnificent work, Konomi-sensei."

The younger man shook his head and said unobtrusively, "I only helped a little, the rest was up to them. Honestly, I've never found a team as unified and autonomous as them. They are great individuals each, know how to develop themselves, and moreover I have Tezuka-kun to lead them. Don't you think it's a blessing, Ryuzaki-sensei?" he enquired, obtaining approving nods from the other coach trailed by laughter. 

"But I can't help but to worry what we will become next year," Konomi-sensei continued thoughtfully, "most of the regulars are third-graders and they will graduate soon. I wonder if you have the same problem three years ago."

The old woman inclined his head slightly, answering, "Yes, but surprisingly the rest of the team could handle themselves pretty well. I thought Momoshiro couldn't be as reliable as Tezuka was, yet he proved to be a great captain in his time although they had different ways of leading. But yes, I must admit I would be comforted well if they stayed as they were." She stopped a moment, recalling the glorious past, before turning his attention back at the younger coach, "Well, I always told myself that my boys would improve even better after they left me, and they do."

"I believe it," Konomi-sensei replied light-heartedly, "Ah, Ryuzaki-sensei, I have something to ask you. I can't come with them this evening –my parents' wedding anniversary, must attend it, really. I wish you are able to substitute me. You know, they need a celebration."

"Very well," the older coach nodded before recollecting the other, "by the way, have you told them about the offer?"

"Oh, I forgot about it," he quickly spun on his heels and soon were rummaging his bag which was laid on the coach bench, abandoned, "I put it somewhere here but I didn't have a chance to talk to him before. Here it is!" He thrust a map to the female coach and added, "Please give it to him, Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Fine," she accepted, slightly smiling, "I wonder how he will react."

*   *   *

"It's mine, Momo! How dare you to eat it for the third time while your senpai hasn't even touched it!? That's a scandal!"

"You're too slow, Eiji-senpai," Momoshiro replied lightly, his hand continued supplying more sushi into his mouth, "Really, Taka-san is getting better in making sushi!"

The small bashful gratitude of 'thank you' from the chef was soon drowned by another protesting respond, "And how senseless, you are! You don't mean to snub me by saying it was good, do you!? The next time Taka-san makes it, it will be mine!" And before a second could pass, he wailed again, "Hey, kiddo! It's my anago!"

The youngest regular only shrugged indifferently and ate it, witnessed by the teary-eyed Kikumaru. In the other hand, Tezuka –who was sitting on one of the stool behind the sushi counter, buried his head in desperation as it was throbbing painfully due to the unstinting squall around him. Ryuzaki-sensei laughed when she noticed the expression coloring the stoic young man next to her. 

"You can stop them if you want," she suggested with a smirk on her face.

"Not that they will listen to me at any rate," Tezuka answered grimly, "beside we have won the national and it worth a celebration, even as noisy as this." He closed his eyes as to recollect more patience when an additional scuffle over a newly arrived roll rose.

"Getting considerate, aren't you, Tezuka?" the elderly coach teased, "Someone's influence?"

"Fortunately not," he retorted evenly, accompanied by a stream of laughter from his coach. The captain suspected that Ryuzaki-sensei was not oblivious about Fuji. Not that there was one in their team who was anyhow.

Meanwhile, Kikumaru was still babbling about unfairness surrounding him while his partner was trying his best to cool him down. "Momo! Look at him, Oishi! Look! He snatched my sashimi! Again! I haven't eaten anything- give that to me! Taka-san~"

"Why don't you ask Fuji-senpai to spare his, Kikumaru-senpai?" Echizen graciously suggested, his eyes flickered to the prodigy who was eating peacefully a plate of roll which Kawamura made especially for him. Fuji looked up from his sitting place at the end of the table and offered the sushi with an indulgent look. The redhead eyed the rolls with great suspicion, knowing how odd the tensai's appetite was.

"I hope it's not wasabi sushi," he grumbled in a low tone as his hand grabbed one of them, scanning it meticulously. 

"If it wasn't, I would have finished it already, Eiji-senpai!" the greedy two-grader commented, rescuing his upper-classman from suffering a great pain caused by eating too much wasabi. 

"You're no fun, Momo-senpai," the youngest regular showed his disillusion by muttering under his breath which unfortunately was overheard by the acrobatic player. He was soon fuming, overcrowded by rage when he learned that the seemingly-so-innocent first year cruelly intended to trick him.

"WHY YOU, KIDDO-"

Fuji observed his complaining friend and decided it was indeed the right time to evacuate himself. His gaze fell on his captain who was drowned in a deep conversation with their former coach with a plain white map was laid neatly under the leader's folded arms. The prodigy recognized it and felt a tinge of pain somewhere in his stomach. No doubt they were discussing about Tezuka's impending departure.

The two of them abruptly stopped their talking when Fuji slowly made his way and took his place beside the captain. He could not help but notice a slight smirk Ryuzaki-sensei was wearing as she scrutinized the brown-haired guy.

"Please resume your talking," the prodigy decorously said, "don't mind me. Or will it be better if I leave?"

"No, it's okay, we've finished already," the coach waved her hand impatiently and added with a broad grin, "I think I'll join them," she glanced at her other ex-charges, mainly Echizen and Momoshiro, who were implicated in another brawl. "Take your time, guys."

She left the two in awkward silence as no one initiated any word. Fuji was conjecturing the reeling of his captain's mind when the deep voice rose.

"Will you mind to spend the night at my house? My parents are out for the night."

The prodigy stared at Tezuka, wishing his hearing was not tricked by the cacophony caused by his wailing loudly friend or he was merely delusional. Nevertheless, the firm visage of his leader was enough a confirmation to erase his doubt. A smile broke on his lips as he answered in a playful politeness, "The pleasure is mine, thank you."

Tezuka muttered a train of incoherent words which was replied by a chuckle from Fuji. Suddenly the taller guy stood up, reaching for the other's hand and prepared to leave as Fuji looked at him in disbelief. "Now?"

"If you don't mind."

"Why would I?" the prodigy threw his last tease as he grabbed his tennis bag. He was about to fare his friends well when he noticed that all present attentions were poured to the quiet chat between the two tennis aces. A devilish thought crossed his mind but he decided not to provoke a further pressure upon his captain who obviously thought the situation had been irritating too much to his tolerance.

"We're leaving, guys. See you again at school," Fuji saved the tense in the restaurant as he realized the only thing Tezuka managed to do was scowling over his curious friends. Momoshiro was bending in pain as he tried his best no to burst a laugh out –he still dared not to challenge the authority his strict leader had in sentencing a penalty. Nonetheless, Kikumaru had the audacity to shout loudly at the leaving couple, knowing it was once in a lifetime chance to make fun of Tezuka. Not to mention, Fuji was a reliable savior when it came to their captain.

"Don't rush him, Tezuka!"

An earthquake seemed to have stricken the modest restaurant as laughter erupted so thunderous, sufficient to shake any building. The captain turned into pale white as his fingers clasped Fuji's forcefully, dragging both of them out of the rambunctious storm. Even Ryuzaki-sensei had difficulties in restoring her composure. 

"That's…really…evil, Eiji," the vice-captain could hardly control his glee. His double partner was already kneeling over, inebriated by mirth. 

"Imagine…his face…" was the only words Kikumaru could say and soon another streams of laughter overcame him.

"Worth it, I reckon," Inui was already scribbling notes of the recent event onto his book, as soon as his own amusement wore off, "Kikumaru is right. We should take a record of his reaction. A priceless data, it would be-" and he kept muttering as the Golden Pair threw mutual glances and drowned by laughter again.

*    *    *

Two figures lay motionless, panting hard after their intense lovemaking. Both stayed in silence as they were listening to the other's ragged breath thoroughly became steady. The clock ticked by and nobody moved. Fuji closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sensation of the body top of him. It felt nice to have the warmth nestled there, to comfort his every part of the body. 

Suddenly the figure moved and slumped back beside him with a soft thud. The prodigy smirked and commented, "Don't rush me, eh?"

"Not that you didn't enjoy it."

Fuji smiled and shifted his lithe body, suspended it on his right elbow as he gazed lovingly at the closed eyelids of his captain. His left fingers made their way on the smooth pale face, tracing it slowly. "It's very much welcome instead," he lowered his lips and kissed the fluttering lashes framing the eyes. 

A hand suddenly pushed him down and soon the prodigy was pinned under his leader's body as his lips was sealed by a pair of another. Fuji moaned softly when their tongues were fiercely clashing upon each other, like crushing the other was a main purpose. Since no one volunteered to relent, the battle continued until both had no air left in their lungs. The tensai felt his head was spinning madly as he gaped, inhaling as much as oxygen he could in one count of breathing. Distinctly, he saw through his slitting eyelids that Tezuka settled his dark hair comfortably on the pillow under his head.

"You've taken me three times already, remember?" the prodigy warned, half to himself, as he felt his desire for the fourth time inflating in the night.

A muffled answer was given and Fuji took it as an affirmative. He closed his eyes again. As much as he wanted to replay it, he had no energy left to do so. He was listening to every bit of sound only the serenity of night could offer when Tezuka unexpectedly went aside and got down from the bed. He mumbled something about getting a drink as he wore the bathrobe previously draped at the end of the bed.

Fuji folded his hand at the back of his head, staring sleepily to the dark ceiling. His thought flew unintentionally to the people resolving around his life. Great friends on and off court, a family who became more and more understandable as time went on, and Saki. A smile appeared on his relaxed face. He was glad they could overcome the misunderstanding between them; she was a caring and loving friend despite her selfishness. Of course things could not go as smooth as their childhood was, nevertheless they were friends.

A ring cut his piling thoughts off as he opened his eyes lazily to his white cell phone, vibrating on the nightstand. Slowly he reached out and read the printed name. His cute little brother, apparently. "Hai?"

"Aniki, why don't you tell me before? Congratulation for winning the national title for the second time!"

"Thanks," Fuji replied, "it was the whole team's work anyway, I did nothing special."

"Really? Why don't I feel like believing it?" his brother answered in a mock annoyance before he sighed regretfully, "too bad I didn't watch the entire tournament –Mizuki compelled us in practicing some extra training and damn him to choose the wrong day at the wrong time. He taught me a new shot and I will show you to see whether it will do any harm to my back or muscle –not that I don't believe him or sort but we do know how hard-willed he can be. By the way, where are you, Aniki? I've just called home and Nee-san told me you hadn't come back."

"I'll have a sleepover at Tezuka's house," the prodigy answered, waiting amusedly for the respond his brother would give over such an answer.

"At his bedroom, you mean," Yuuta added with a chuckle, "enjoying your victory, I suppose. Well, I'll let her know then before she is too worried. Ah, one more thing, Nee-san said she was going to marry Shiro in these six weeks. The decision was made right after you won."

"I'll make myself sure to call her later. Thanks, Yuuta" Fuji replied, slightly surprised by the news –he had presumed that their marriage was only a matter of time, knowing how strong the bond they had threaded. 

"Well then, I'll see you later, Aniki. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" the younger brother teased playfully as a good bye.

"Two persons said it for two times in the last two hours," the tensai mumbled to himself after he bade his brother a farewell. He put the phone back to its previous domain and settled himself on the bed. It was not long until the bedroom door was reopened, revealing his captain with a tray on his hand.

"Such a nice host, aren't you?" Fuji gave a comment as the other was handling one of the cups filled with hot green tea. A snort was deemed an adequate reply that the captain said nothing else. Still, the reaction could amuse the weird prodigy no less –instead, it was one he actually hoped for. Sometimes he wondered how Tezuka could stand his endless teasing and irritating commentaries. 

The two stayed silent, sipping the greenish liquid carefully as it was burning. Fuji had never minded not to talk, he merely contented to stay beside his stoic captain and that was it. However, he himself preferred not to start a conversation unless it was considered necessary –as a note, in his dictionary, intimidating with delicate words was counted in as a well-needed requisite. As the silence went on, he found himself once more thinking about Tezuka's departure. And it was not a pleasant thought.

"When will you leave?" unconsciously he broke the silence.

No response came for a full minute as Tezuka continued on staring at his tea from behind the spectacles. The tensai frowned, he did not feel like to be ignored now. He importuned for an answer. 

"In two weeks," at last there was a reply.

Two weeks. It was not a short span of time but he would not call it long anyway –because it was not long enough. Not to beat him, not to get bored of him, not to every thing. Still the time would come and it was unavoidable. In two weeks, it would. 

As to change the subject, Tezuka spoke again, "What will you do after you graduate?"

Fuji shrugged indifferently at the question, "Who knows? I'm intended in taking Photography but something just doesn't feel right. But I like getting along with camera, therefore I think I will like it anyway."

"You're not interested in tennis?" the captain quietly asked.

"Not that I'm not interested," the tensai continued to smile, "I'm not sure if tennis is my future. I'm not good enough, Tezuka."

"Because I get a scholarship and you don't?"

There was a pause occurring as Fuji took the chance to put his cup next to his cell phone. It was not an easy conversation, even for one like him. It was about realizing yourself and admitting your scars, and not everyone was willing to do it. If he were given a choice, Fuji would prefer to stay silent. It was uncomfortable, yet he must resume. Tezuka was not someone who would easily let him off and unfortunately the other guy could read him pretty damn well. 

He took a deep breath and leant to his leader's shoulder, whispering, "Part of it," and found himself utterly speechless afterwards. Perhaps he was covetous after all.

"Come with me."

Fuji closed his eyes deliberately –it was going for the worse. A mere offer, it was and thankfully it would be only too easy to decline it –he had thousands of reasons he could serve in mind. _Then what is it?_ He desired to go. Not to be with his captain, he only wanted to go, to chase his dream and unfold his future. Yet, there was an unseen hand restraining him from the entire bright inviting prospect. Perhaps what Tezuka said was true. The invisible hand was his lack of confidence due to no acknowledgement. Of course, he was famed as the prodigy, but was it sufficient? 

After several minutes passed without even a simple shake of head as an answer –the tensai was only smiling and it could not be voted as an approval in his case- Tezuka decided to reveal the next.

"If you were offered a full scholarship, would you come?"

The prodigy inhaled a deep breath as he was attempting the picture of him being awarded the particular blessing to take place in his brain. He turned to face the waiting leader and answered, "Maybe. Still it is a dream only…" suddenly he stopped as an incredulous thought crossed his mind, his blue eyes flung open "…isn't it?"

"Sometimes…" his captain said with an intentional slowness –he even took a sip from his still steaming cup, pretending there was no tensai sitting stiffly beside him with a racing heart, "…dream comes true." 

As he emphasized the last three words, his gaze flickered to the white map on his desk. No doubt his prodigy caught the brown eyes movement or else he would not rush so briskly to the desk to retrieve the mysterious map. Tezuka observed him in quiet fascination –it was extremely rare being able to present a pleasant surprise for Fuji who seemed to always know more than he should. Not to mention there was no clothe left on the beautiful slender body. 

The content of the plain map seemed to at least shock the tensai as his azure orbs were persistently scanning and reading every letters imprinted on the document. Unconsciously, his feet brought him back to the bed, where he practically sagged on as he reached it. The bespectacled guy watched him as he scrupulously reread the particular page where his name –**Fuji Shuusuke**- was clearly written in bold letters.

Finally, Fuji closed the map and placed it neatly on the nightstand. His expression was still calm despite his gleaming blue pools and the smile, a simple proof that the prodigy was highly exuberant. It was not the plain vacant one, not the forcedly fake one, not the savage or dangerous one. It was the one Tezuka recalled as the foremost smile when their gaze briefly locked for the first time. 

"So," the prodigy started in a playful tone as he advanced towards his captain, "this is the reason why you bombarded me with those odd questions, I suppose?"

Tezuka made no answer and merely watched his tensai climbing to his lap, settling himself comfortably there. It was not long before Fuji caught his lips and bound them in a long passionate kiss. Somewhere during their joining of lips, he could hear the other guy muttered. 

_Thank you, Tezuka._

The cold captain could feel the edges of his lips were quirking, despite the ceaseless motion of ravishing the other's mouth. He was not ashamed to admit that he did not really know nor understand the person he was kissing right now very well. Even he doubted he would ever. Fuji was simply untouchable, indecipherable, and oddly he loved him the way he was. He realized how unsteady and fragile their relationship was, yet it was worth trying. Beside, no body could tell what would fall upon them tomorrow, could it? 

****Truly, truly, truly finished****

**Ramblings :** *sighs* At last! It's finished! Honestly, I don't really satisfied by this epilogue *frowns* I like the previous chapter better but I need to write a last one and this is the outcome! Forgive me if I made Tezuka talk too much, all the characters are OOC, I know. I don't think there will be any sequel because I have started a new story and it's rated R (a promotion) ^^ Well then, thank you, guys, for the reviews and supports! Still, if you are willing to spare a minute, please give me a review! ^.^ I will be very happy!

**Replies : **

**J-chan **: Hey there! Thanks for sending me e-mail! That's the first time I got a review via e-mail ^^ Glad to know there are so many Tezuka x Fuji fans! Yeah, they're my fave too!!

**Koneko-chan** : Thanks for the lifting review! I like yours so much and it really helped me in writing this one! I hope you like this as much as the one before. By the way, I think I will fulfill your hope, I have written a new story ^^

**Yami no Tenshi** : I'm really sorry, Tenshi-san! (hope you don't mind I'm calling you that ^.^) Yeah, I know the last was unfinished but I don't know about this one. I think this one is worse _ Really, I have tried to write nicely… I hope you won't be too disappointed because I owe you so much! Thanks again from the deepest of my heart!

**Anon** : Oh yeah, TezukaxFuji waffy-ness is always good, I love it too. Thanks for reading too!

**sTrAwbErRyfAnSz **:Thanks! I'm glad that you like it because you yourself write fabulous stories! ^^ As I said before, there will be no sequel, instead there will be a complete new story. Hope you don't mind, though ^.^

**hellen** : I really thank you for your review because yours is the one who made me to read the previous chapter again. Even if you said you were touched, I know there was something missing from the story ^_^* Yeah, you're right, the ending was strange. Then I wrote it but I don't think the epilogue is better. Really sorry if this doesn't satisfy you, Hellen-san…

**n3th3r^v^l@nd : **I hope so, but if this isn't a fiction, Tennis no Oujisama will not be a shounen series. Instead it will be a series full of yaoi for fangirls like us ^^

**mi^mi** : You don't think it's lame? Really?? *sparkling teary eyes* Thank you so much! Love it if my reader likes this story!

**Xhevne** : Thanks! I know the first chapters are bad and very unpolished, but I'm glad you didn't stop reading! 

**sakura2814** : I'm flattered because you're not a shounen-ai fan and yet you like my story. A really huge thank you for sakura-san! ^^ Actually I like Oishi and Eiji best as friends and not more than that, but sometimes I can't help myself ^_^* They have the 'true friendship' more than Tezuka or Fuji does.

**stained-glass** : I love evanescence too! And when I listened again to the 'Fields of Innocence'… yeah, I think it goes with the story T_T And thanks for the review!

**blacksabbath** : Cliché, huh? Yeah, I guess it's a bit cliché but cliché-ness can't be helped in this case. Maybe I read too many cliché stories and watched too many cliché movies… what am I talking about? Sorry ^^ but still, thanks for the reviews! Don't mind you're lateness as long as you're reviewing ^.^

**Flowery** : Nice to see you back, Hana-chan! ^^ I see you've finished your story as well and I think it's nice! And stop the –sama thing! We're friends, right?

**Muchacha **: Sorry for the weirdness ^_^* so do you think it would be better if I made an unhappy ending? Perhaps, but I don't know, I love the angst but this is just the ending that cross my mind. Thanks for the review!


End file.
